Lifelong cross
by Vampiczech
Summary: Luke is 19 years old boy who is affected by Asperger's Syndrome from his birth. His life changes radically once his mother dies and then he meets Autobots who take care of him and treat him as their brother.
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone. I want to say that what you are going to read here is series of chapters of my longest story that I have ever made. It's a story I was writing three years until I completed it now! Please excuse all grammar mistakes due to the fact that english is not my mother tongue. Also, this story is partially autobiographic. It should reflect my feelings since my real name is Lukas and the main character is called Luke but some things are made up. This story isn't supposed to be pervert or dirty. Actually, be ready for anxious and tragic events. Enjoy the story and please review!**_

Asperger Syndrome. Most people don't know this term but when you say autism, it is "clear" for them. People keep thinking that if they see movies such as Rain man or Mercury, they know everything about autism. That is terribly wrong. Autistic person in those movies is described as somebody who is not able to talk properly, who yells, squeals and just waddles on place. The Autistic spectrum is separated to many branches and one of them is exactly the Asperger Syndrome.

Luke Carpenter is 19 years old child from Czech Republic who was born on 7. March 1996 and was considered to be "normal" child in mind of others. His birth was experiencing complications – his neck was choked by umbilical cord and his heart was stopping its activity so he had to be born by caesarean section. Nobody cared about the fconsequences when he survived the birth so he was meant to be a regular child. Everything changed when he started to visit primary school in his 7 years. He was supposed to go there in his 6 but with occuring problems he had delay for one year.

When Luke started to visit primary school, he was different from other children. It can be surprising but his difference from others caused the little children to bully him since they didn't know what autism mean. Ignorance is one of the biggest problems in the world. Luke was the one that never left his house in his free time. He only went to school when he had to, otherwise he remained home. However, because of the bully, Luke had problems to visit school so he had many absences. His mother was surprised by the happenings in the school so she took him to the doctor and then it came. Doctors diagnosed Luke the disorder – Asperger Syndrome.

Luke kept visiting the primary school for three years but it was getting him mentally down due to the continuous bully. His mother decided to change the school so he moved to another school in the fourth grade. This time there were children with different disorders and aggressive ones. It was loud environment for him and Luke as an autistic person didn't like that. He stood in there for most of the year but again, he was missing a lot. Luke changed the school once more and in conclusion of the fourth grade he moved to another school where he managed to survive until the end of fifth grad when the school was ending as well.

Luke and his mother decided to try to get back in the normal environment and Luke went to a normal school at sixth grade. When Luke got in the normal environment, everything returned to the previous. He had lots of absences and he was bullied. He moved to another school for visually impaired and kept visiting the school for the end of secondary school to the 9th grade.

Teenager Luke was about to go to a high school. He had short dark brown hair, glasses and blue-green eyes. He went to school for hearing impaired so it was ideal for him to study in calm. He acted like a normal person and his look was like the one of normal person. As somebody says – "Don't judge the book by by its cover". Luke made friends on his new school and he was talking with them like a normal teenager does. Teachers didn't recognize anything so he passed first grade of high school with success.

In the meantime, Luke discovered his talent for math and physics, math especially. His decision was to graduate from math and physics. He was moved in second grade to the class with grammar-school and he was the best at math. Luke discovered his goal. He wanted to use his talent and wanted to become teacher of mathematics and physics. For that he decided to transfer on grammar-school and now he had to pass comparison exams.

The adult boy passed exams and he went to a third grade of high school. Unfortunately, something fatal happened. Luke's mother died. He was panicking and didn't know what to do. He was adult so he was on his own. Luke had father and brother but Luke's father wasn't living with him. His brother had his own problems with his child because Luke's brother was 12 year older from him. Luke kept passing life with money support from municipality but he knew that the support is available as long as he studies so when he graduates in fourth grade of high-school, he will have no money and getting work with his disorder would be problem.

Everything seemed to be lost because Luke had only money to pay rent and get some food but that was all. He couldn't spare money to get ready for faculty of math and physcis where he wanted to study for being teacher. Right now, he's studying third grade of high school.


	2. Arrival

Autobot named Wheeljack aka Que and Bumblebee drove through Prague after taking a flight from USA to Czech Republic, "Wheeljack to Optimus Prime," said Wheeljack when he drove from the cargo space on the Ruzyne airport in Prague, "What is your situation, Wheeljack?" asked Prime as he got Wheeljack's signal, "I have arrived to the Prague. I can already see the historic part of city and I am ready to get to the boy. Bumblebee is here with me too." said Wheeljack as he left the airport and headed for the historic part of the city with Bumblebee.

"Be careful about him Wheeljack. You know from Ratchet what it means to talk to somebody with that disorder," warned Optimus, "I know Prime, Bee is with me so I think everything will go well! Right Bumblebee?" asked Wheeljack Bumblebee driving behind him, "Yep!" answered Bumblebee with repaired voice box. Wheeljack headed for the other side of Prague ready to get his task done.

Luke's POV

Today is Friday and it's fifth class which is Chemistry. Fridays are always a bit more easier on our school because we have only five classes and chemistry is pretty easy to me. To be honest, almost everything is easy for me except for German and most of history. I am always trying to find some system in what I learn and that's why I love math. There is everything connected with basics and it appeals on logic with abstract imagination. When chemistry ended and everybody went on lunch, I went home directly because I didn't have my lunch at school paid.

I was feeling better when I could go home alone. It provided me some time to think and relax while I was on tram on my way home – I know, it was loud on tram but it didn't matter anything because I was looking forward to get home soon, spend end of the day on my laptop and working on my homework. Usual time of my way home was about 15 minutes. This time when I expected I will be alone at home as it was regular, everything was different.

Wheeljack's POV

I didn't know what could I expect from the boy. I know Optimus mentioned he was good at math so I was assuming he could be good helper to me. Me and Bumblebee studied history of this country and it was full of interesting points. I was amazed by monuments and buildings in this city. History was part of Europe mainly and America was discovered later as a continent. I guess it's enough about history. I was heading with Bumblebee for the house of the child and I was curious. When we got to the place, it was street with many cars so it was hard for me and Bumblebee to find some parking lot but with some effort we found it.

Normal POV

"Ok Bee, time for our holoforms to go on the scene!" said Wheeljack as he formed his holoform in the driver seat. Wheeljack's holoform had white shirt and black jeans and he was wearing circle glasses as his robot model did. His hairstyle was similar to his robot too so we can say that Wheeljack looked now like true Einstein with black leather shoes. When Bumblebee made his holoform, he had blonde short hair. His eyes were bright blue and he had yellow and black nylon jacket with blue jeans and yellow black striped shoes.

Bumblebee and Wheeljack went to the entrance of the block of flat and used the bell with expectation that Luke will be home, but nothing happened, "He's not home?" asked Bumblebee, "Probably, I guess we have to find a way in ourselves," answered Wheeljack, "Should I use my muscles to break in?!" said Bumblebee with chuckle, "I guess it won't be necessary, Bee…" Wheeljack went to his car mode, "Where are you going to?" asked him Bumblebee being curious. Wheeljack grabbed some sort of gun from his car mode and went back to the door "Get back, Bumblebee!" Bumblebee moved away as Wheeljack told him. Wheeljack fired from the gun as the door changed into liquid field. "Oooh what is that, Jackie?" asked him Bumblebee as he watched the liquid field, "My new invention, liquifier. It makes solid matters to become liquid."

"That's awesome!" added fascinated Bumblebee as Wheeljack went through the field, "Ok Bee, get in!" notified Wheeljack as Bumblebee got in and Wheeljack used his gun with inverted function so the door became solid again. They went upstairs to the third floor and got in by the same way as in the house, "Is this his flat?" asked Bee as they both were in the flat, "I guess it is. Now we need to wait for him," said Wheeljack to Bumblebee, "I know Jack but… it can take some time before he comes…" added Bumblebee and Wheeljack gazed at him, "What are you suggesting, Bee?" he asked.

"I think we can try to search for more information about him, can't we?" answered Bumblebee and Wheeljack laughed, "Are you trying to convince me to look at his personal stuff?" as Wheeljack said that, Bumblebee nodded, "Oh Bee… well, I guess we could if we don't tell Prime!" Wheeljack smiled as Bumblebee chuckled. Wheeljack and Bumblebee entered Luke's room and both were surprised what they saw. Luke's room was full of things related with math.

Walls were covered with graphs and clues made by himself,"Oh my Primus… we definitely found his room! Logarithmic function, Exponential, Trigonometry, Geometry of plane and space, Statement logic, Derivatives and Integrals!" Wheeljack pointed at everything he recognized and Bumblebee just rubbed his holoform hair, "I… I don't get it, Jack!" was all what Bumblebee said to Wheeljack, "Guessing you weren't good at math, were you?" Wheeljack said with chuckle as he took one thick book on Luke's table where his laptop was and Bumblebee kept arguing.

"I didn't need it yet!" snapped Bumblebee and Wheeljack looked in the book, "What are you reading, Jack?" asked curious Bumblebee, "You know, Bumblebee… I think I found something what students usually use to practice math in exercises," said Wheeljack while looking in book as Bumblebee held his head, "He's not gonna tease me with it, is he?" Bee sighed. "No, Bumblebee. I think he's not gonna bother anyone with his problems. This book seems to be useful. It is from year 1969 and it has 3900 tasks to solve. I think I found somebody who will help me with my experiments!"

Wheeljack laughed and Bumblebee looked at him, "Remind me to warn him about your experiments!" grumbled a bit the younger one as they heard unlocking of the door, "Hah! Hide!" quickly ordered Wheeljack as Bumblebee hid under the bed and Wheeljack went inside the closet.

Luke's POV

I got off the tram that had terminal station at the same stop where I always get off. It was luck that I lived nearby the terminal station so some trams stop here and others keep moving forward. I headed the same way as everyday through the square. I was always curious why people kept going on red light when I stood waiting before the traffic light went on green. I was a bit mad and to be honest, I was perfectionist about some things. When I went in my street, I noticed some strange cars, "Huh… blue Mercedes and yellow Camaro? Did somebody move here?" I asked myself while passing the two cars.

I went in the house still thinking of those cars. I didn't see them in my street before. When I got in the third floor, I put my keys in the lock and unlocked my flat. When I opened it, I put my bag on a table next to the door and sighed, "Ah… another tiring day of school passed…" I said with relief. When I opened my room, I sat to my laptop but noticed my collection of mathematical exercises was on a different place than it was in the morning. After that I heard some chuckle under the bed and was scared a bit.

"Who… Who's here?!" I asked being frightened, then I looked under my bed, "Hey, buddy!" greeted the person under the bed. I was startled and got up "AAH! WHO ARE YOU?!" I jumped up, scared as the man crawled out from under of my bed and Wheeljack joined him by escaping the closet, "Bumblebee, you blew our cover!" older man tackled the younger as he noticed me and calmed his tone "Oh… sorry… are you Luke Carpenter?" Wheeljack asked me as I was holding my chest and felt the fast heart beat, "How… do you know my name? Who are you and how did you get in here?!"

I was scared and my heart started to cause me problems because I had problems with my heart valves. Bumblebee stood up and tried to calm me down, "Hey, it's ok buddy! We're not here to hurt you!" Bumblebee was saying that with gentle voice as he tried to put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't resist because I wasn't the resistant one, "There… it's be ok, buddy!" Bumblebee smiled as he calmed me down with his gentle look. I let him to touch me and he didn't do any trick like stabbing me with something as a robber or killer would usually did that.

Bumblebee's POV

"Who are you?" He asked us both again as I felt he had still some fear inside of him. I looked at Wheeljack saying by that look to explain him, "Well, Luke… sit down and we will tell you" and as Luke sat on the bed with me by his side, Wheeljack started with explanation, "We aren't humans as you maybe think right now," said Wheeljack, "Yeah, I didn't even think that Albert Einstein would exist in presence," Luke's answer made me to burst by laugh and Wheeljack glared at me, "Bumblebee!"

I stopped with the laugh as Wheeljack told me, "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. We are Autobots and we protect Earth from Decepticons." continued our inventor as Luke had questions, "Autobots? I heard about them hardly but I knew about somebody from USA… Why did you come?" Luke was starting to be confused and it was no wonder. He was scared because he didn't expect two strange guys to get in his flat and surprise him. I was afraid of his reaction from what was Wheeljack going to tell him…

"Luke, Optimus Prime wants you to go with us." Wheeljack told him directly and Luke wasn't happy at all, "What? Why should I?! I study high school! I can't just leave!" Luke was panicking and I tried to calm him down again, "Luke, look at me," I told him as he looked at me and I continued to tell him, "Your teachers know about it and everything is done. You are alone and Optimus Prime knows that," Luke was more confused than before, "Who is that Optimus you are both talking about?"

"Optimus Prime is our leader. He has been informed and wants you to go with us so we can take care about you," Wheeljack kept explaining as I wrapped my arm around Luke who was as big as I was in my holoform, "Come on, buddy. We can't return to Optimus without you." I smiled at Luke as he looked down at his hands, "But I don't know…" Luke was obviously sad and I wanted to cheer him up, "Wheeljack? Can you look after him?" I asked looking at Wheeljack, "What do you have in plan, Bumblebee?" he asked me back as my holoform disappeared with smile.

Wheeljack's POV

I didn't even know what Bumblebee had on his mind but as far as I knew him I was expecting something childish what was in his habit, "He… disappeared?" Luke asked me as I answered him, "I told you we are not humans," when I ended that, I just saw Bumblebee climbed up on the wall of the building to window of room where I was with Luke, "Bumblebee…" I said as Luke started to shake, "No… what is it?!" Luke was frightened and Bumblebee, even he wasn't Decepticon, was making him scared enough for his whole life, "Bumblebee! Stop that! He's scared!"

I yelled at Bumblebee, but he apparently didn't care and kept hanging on the building, "Luke… it's me!" Bumblebee explained to frightened Luke that looked at Bumblebee's bright blue optics, "You… you're him?" Luke stood up and went to the window where Bumblebee was with his big face. Bumblebee gave Luke a cute look so Luke smiled a bit. He touched Bumblebee's face-plates and Bumblebee let him to do that so Luke could see he won't do anything to him.

"Luke, are you going with us?" I asked him as he turned to me and nodded, "Do you want me to help you packing your things?" I asked Luke gently, "No… I think I can handle it by myself," Luke said a bit sad but I understood that. It was sudden to leave for him but it was for his own good, "As you think, Luke. We will be expecting you in front of the house…" I told him as my holoform disappeared.

Luke's POV

I started to pack important things to me because I understood I won't see this place anymore. They said everything is done so I guess my flat was about to be set for rent. Important things for me were my clothes, some pictures as memory on the place, collection of the exercises from math, other books to studyand my laptop. It was seriously hard for me to believe that I was leaving this place immediately and it was unbelievable for me that I was leaving for USA.

Oh well… I was never abroad and now it was permanent. When I finished packing my things, I sighed as I looked at my room for the last time and then closed it. I left my flat and everything darkened with clouds when I went outside of the house. The blue Mercedes and yellow Camaro had already started engines and lights turned on as I heard thunders, "Luke, put your things in my trunk. You can choose which one of us will carry you to the place," Wheeljack said to me in his car mode as I put my luggage in his trunk and closed it.

"Thank you, I think I will take a ride in the Camaro," I said and Bumblebee opened the door immediately, "Get in buddy! Everything is heated up for you!" Bumblebee was friendly when he said that. Apparently he took me as friend. I saw it in those bright blue eyes when I looked under the bed and saw him. Then I saw it when I touched his face. Yes, I could trust them so I got in Bumblebee and sat on the seats behind the driver ones. Soon we were on our way to the Airport. It was rainy and before we were at the airport, it started to rain.

Normal POV

When each one of them drove through center of Prague, it was raining and after while they arrived at the airport. The same aero plane was waiting for them to arrive. Wheeljack and Bumblebee with Luke went on the deck of the plane followed by taking off. Luke was looking at his hands and watched the inner part of the plane, "Hey…" started Bumblebee as Luke looked at his radio, "We won't hurt you buddy, we are friends and Optimus is a nice guy! You'll see!" said Bumblebee with calm tone and Luke started to feel tired.

"Luke, my name is Wheeljack and my friend is named Bumblebee. We are sorry we didn't introduce to you properly before but there was no time. I know you are afraid of us because Bumblebee showed himself you but as he says, we won't hurt you. We are here to protect you and take you to our base. As soon as we get there, you will meet our comrades who work with us and you will meet our leader as well," Wheeljack explained to Luke through com-link as Luke started to yawn.

"Aren't you tired buddy?" asked softly the yellow Autobot, "Only a little bit…" said Luke but he was tired a lot. Every day he came from school he had in habit to take a nap but now he didn't and he was tired, "Luke," called him Bumblebee as he opened the compartment where was blanket, "Rest, buddy. The journey is gonna be long and you are obviously tired too much to stay awake," Luke took the blanket and lied down on Bumblebee's seat as he covered himself. Bumblebee secured Luke with wrapping him by belts after they leave the plane, "Thanks, Bumblebee…" said Luke as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in a small time span.


	3. Bad dreams

Normal POV

The plane arrived at Kennedy's airport in New York and Bumblebee with Wheeljack drove out of the plane. It was a night and the storm moved from Europe to America. Bumblebee with Wheeljack drove out of the airport and headed for Washington because the N.E.S.T. base was located nearby, "Optimus Prime to Wheeljack and Bumblebee," Optimus contacted Bumblebee and Wheeljack through communication-links, "Optimus! Please try to be a bit quiet…" Bumblebee told Optimus, "Have you acomplished your assignment?" asked Optimus as Bumblebee projected him sleeping Luke, "Well done!" he said.

"He was afraid of coming with us but Bumblebee solved it with showing himself to him," Wheeljack answered as Optimus frowned, "Himself? Bumblebee you showed him your true form? He was supposed to see it in the right time!" Optimus explained to Bumblebee as Wheeljack got into it, "Optimus, everything is alright now. He realized that Bee won't hurt him in his true form so he can trust us," and Optimus continued, "Very well. Then it won't be hard for him to meet us all in our true form,"

"Sure Optimus, we're on our way to base… and Optimus?" asked Wheeljack, "Yes, Wheeljack?" answered Prime with question "I think our friends from N.E.S.T. should prepare his room! He should wake up in a welcoming environment," Wheeljack suggested as Prime nodded, "Everything will be done before you arrive," said Prime as his holograph disappeared. Bumblebee and Wheeljack continued to the base and Luke was still sleeping inside Bumblebee.

Optimus' POV

Our new guest was approaching the base and we were getting ready for his arrival. I announced every Autobot to be silent when Wheeljack and Bumblebee arrive at the base. William Lennox and his comrades helped to prepare Luke's room before he comes. Maybe you ask why I picked Luke as the one who come to us. It wasn't me. Government chose him because from most of those having Asperger disorder he was the most talented on math and could make a great asset.

I was curious about this experience because I haven't ever seen a human with a disorder like Asperger is. However, I was still new on Earth with my Autobots so there was a lot to learn about humans. When Autobots spotted Wheeljack and Bumblebee, they stopped with their work and went with expectations to the entrance of base as both of them drove in. It was deep night and Lennox with his comrades went home after they have done the work. Wheeljack stopped and transformed as he walked towards me and whispered.

"Optimus, I think we should all use holoforms. He can wake up anytime and if it happens he would get in shock," Wheeljack told me as I nodded and whispered to other Autobots, "Autobots, time for everybody to use our holoforms," I ordered when everybody parked in their lot and summoned holoforms as Bumblebee opened his back door. Everybody looked inside "It's some youngling!" Ironhide grumbled in his holoform as he gazed at Luke sleeping on Bumblebee's back seat, "Hide, don't be so grumpy!" teased him Chromia as she looked at Luke.

"He's so innocent… and cute!" Chromia giggled as she said that and I went over to Luke's face. I knelt to him while I touched his face, "How long does he sleep like that?" I asked as Wheeljack answered, "6 hours, it was raining when we left and the time has difference of 6 more hours in Europe," explained Wheeljack as I looked at Bumblebee, "Bumblebee?" I asked him, "Yes?" Bumblebee answered, "I will need your help while moving him to his berth," I demanded as Ironhide chuckled, "You find this amusing, soldier?" I frowned at Ironhide and he stopped.

"No Prime, everything is fine!" Ironhide responded dryly, "Then it will be ok for you to help me as well," I ordered, "No I…!" Ironhide wanted to say as his mouth was covered by Chromia's hand, "He'll do it gladly for you!" and Sideswipe chuckled as well so I took him to help me with Bumblebee and Ironhide as well and we took sleeping Luke in our arms carefully trying not to wake him up, "Heh, he's somehow light!" notified Sideswipe, "Yeah I thought he would be heavier," continued Ironhide as we kept taking him in the room which was prepared for him.

We laid him to his berth and he was covered by the blanket, "Alright Autobots, good work. Now we will leave and let him rest." I said as everybody of us went out of the room and closed the door.

Luke's POV

When Autobots laid me in the bed, I was still sleeping. Usually I have weak sleep so I would wake up immediately when I heard something. Now it was different. I was so tired and it was so nice when Bumblebee gave me that blanket. It was soft, warm and I slept tightly. When I kept sleeping in my new bed, I appeared on some strange place. It was night and there was forest. I was deep inside of forest and I was surprised when I saw cathedral, "Hmm?" I was curious and went towards it to investigate.

Suddenly my heartbeat got faster and cathedral with me was now on grassy plane. When I touched door of the cathedral and was about to open it, I've heard crying baby behind me. When I turned to see it, vampires flew behind me with bright shining teeth. I wanted to take the child with me but it was heavy like 50 tons so I couldn't pick it up. I ran in the church and quickly closed the doors. As I looked under my legs there was blood puddle getting from the outside, "Oh my god! They killed it!" I started to release tears as I looked at the altar on the far side of nave.

There was somebody with dark cape on him. I couldn't even see his head, but it had voice of woman, "Don't you worry… it was you…" she said and I was surprised by her answer, "M-mom…?!" I asked unsure as I walked towards the altar, she turned to face me as I froze on place. It was some robot with red eyes and it had claw. His legs were tank belts, "COME HERE, SON!" he said and ran against me and when I closed my eyes to be ready for attack, I appeared on cross, "What… where?!" I was confused as there was nothing under me. It was bottomless and dark.

I was almost naked and I saw I was surrounded by other robots with red eyes. The one that pretended my mom was in front of me, "What do you…" I wanted to ask him as he interrupted me, "Give me your LIFE!" he stabbed red-hot metal rod in my heart and I started to scream, "MOOOOOOM!" I kept screaming and shaking myself, "Luke! Wake up! Wake up!" I heard and suddenly I woke up, "Huh…?" I opened my eyes and spotted a woman with blue hair, "It was… a dream?" I asked her, "Dream? Boy, you are shaking as if you got zapped! That was nightmare!"

Chromia's POV

"Who are you?" he asked, "Oh, sorry Luke. You were sleeping when you got here. My name is Chromia," I told him with smile on my face, "Where… where am I?" he asked again, "Luke, through the night you arrived at our base. Welcome in Autobot's headquarters!" I told him, "Autobot's base? You are the Autobot?" he was really curious but I understood that. Being informed about leaving his home country in one hour was sudden. In his case it was almost miracle he decided to be with us.

"Yes, I am and you are safe!" I told him with calm voice and smile when Optimus came in his holoform, "Chromia? What happened? We've heard scream," Optimus asked me while standing in the door to the room, "Who is him?" Luke asked me, "In time you will know… Optimus? May I stay with him this night?" I asked Optimus holding Luke around his body as he was still shaking himself, "If he doesn't mind it, you can stay with him," Optimus told me as I turned to Luke and he nodded, "Good night," wished us Optimus when he left the room.

"Chromia…" Luke started to talk to me as I glanced at him, "Yes, Luke?" I asked him as I noticed he embraced me, "Luke…?" I asked him again as I noticed he released tears, "I miss my mother…" he told me and I saw that he had it really hard. I embraced him back with smile and stroke his hair, "Don't worry Luke, I am here with you," I kept comforting him as he was still weeping. He wasn't like other men I saw in base. Luke was fragile and somehow I liked him. Not like sparkmate but like sparkling.

"Luke?" I asked him gently as he looked up at me, "It's late night and you should rest because tomorrow you have to meet the rest of us," I explained to him and he shook his head, "You are warm and soft… I don't want to go to sleep without you… I am afraid of another nightmares…" he sobbed a bit and I was tired too, "I will sleep with you," I smiled at him as I laid myself next to Luke and held him on my chest. Luke stopped sobbing and before I could notice anything, he fell asleep, "Luke?" I asked but I saw he was already sleeping in peace again.

It was making me calm and it felt nice to see him sleeping again, after him I closed my optics… well, eyes in my holoform and then I fell asleep in small time span, still protecting him.


	4. Meeting the crew - Part 1

Normal POV

Morning was rainy but it didn't matter because atmosphere in the base was regular. Autobots kept working in engineering and training. Ratchet was making his medical equipment ready for humans because he was expecting a new patient. It was Luke who he was expecting because arriving at base needed checkup and Ratchet was one of those doctors who were nice to younglings, except for the prank twins Mudflap and Skids. Ratchet was the best informed about Luke's state because he studied Asperger Syndrome since he heard about arrival of him.

Luke woke up at 8:00 because he heard Autobots working at base, "Hmm? Where is… Chromia?" he asked himself while putting his blanket away and sitting on the bed. When he stood up and opened his luggage with clothes, he redressed himself, "So Autobots… I can't believe this…" he thought as somebody entered his room. It was Optimus in his holoform, "Good morning, Luke. It is nice to see you're finally awake," told him Optimus with calm tone, "I saw you yesterday… who are you?" Luke asked Optimus.

"Come with me, Luke. It's time for you to meet us in the base," Optimus told him as he left Luke's room. Luke followed him at base and saw Autobots in their holoform, "Hey! Buddy! You're awake!" Luke recognized Bumblebee's tone as Bumblebee ran to Luke and gave him hug, "I missed you, buddy!" Bumblebee cheered but Luke was a bit surprised, "Bumblebee, he doesn't know your playful behavior yet!" told him Optimus, "It's ok… I just hope I will get alive from this…" Luke said as Bumblebee released him.

"Sorry buddy! But it was so long when you slept!" Bumblebee apologized rubbing his own short blond hair, "I am starting to think that only Bumblebee is hyper-active youngling here!" chuckled Ironhide in his holoform, "Luke, this is Ironhide. Our weapon specialist," Optimus said as Ironhide and Luke reached for their hands, "Nice to meet you, Hide…" said Luke a bit nervous, "Heh, don't worry youngling! I can see you're better than some others here!" Ironhide meant the prank duo Mudflap and Skids.

Unfortunately for him, they were right behind him, "Hey yo old Hide!" started Mudflap, "How're yo rusting?" Skids added as Ironhide growled but not too loudly as he turned to them and cracked his fists, "Oh you both are gonna regret calling me old!" and both of the twins ran out as Ironhide ran after them, "I guess you're having fun here every day," Luke said with smile as Jazz put his hand on Luke's shoulder, "Those were our youngest and apparently the most infantile twins duo Mudflap and Skids. They can't stand a while without Ironhide chasing them for calling him old,"

Jazz said to Luke with smile, "That is Jazz, regular soldier as Bumblebee," explained Optimus, "I fight with style!" chuckled Jazz, "Oh please. I am more stylish than you!" argued another one, "Wanna challenge, Sideswipe?" asked Jazz with smirk, "I am always in!" Frowned Sideswipe, "Jazz, Sideswipe. Not here and not now!" Optimus told them as both of them walked away, "I am sorry, Luke. Both of them are the ones who want to show who is better," Optimus explained to Luke, "It's alright Optimus. I am ok with it," Luke told him.

"Our femme bots, Elita, Arcee and Chromia," Optimus was pointing at each femme while Luke concentrated at Chromia's name. He knew that Chromia was the one who helped him in the night to fall asleep. Chromia gave him a smile. Soon Luke met all wreckers Leadfoot, Roadbuster and Topspin. New arrivals Crosshairs, Drift and Hound but Crosshairs and Mirage were a bit distant of him. The same way did all wreckers because they didn't know how to talk to him.

Luke was curious about look of others. When each Autobot was in the base, it was time for them to show themselves after introducing them in holoform, "Autobots! Dismiss holoforms and show your true form!" Optimus ordered as holoform of every Autobot disappeared. Luke was frightened by count of Autobots in their holoforms. There were 19 Autobots in base. As soon as holoforms disappeared, Autobots formed in their robot modes. Luke thought it will be easy when he adapted to Bumblebee's robot mode but he was wrong.

Seeing Autobots in their real look was somehow frightening to Luke and he was stepping back, "Luke, it is ok. You don't need to be worried of us," explained Optimus who was the biggest of them. He kept walking towards Luke but Luke was stepping back and he fell down, "No… no…"

Optimus' POV

I could sense how frightened Luke was. His size was so different to ours, "Luke, listen! You are safe…" I tried to tell him calmly but it appeared it had no effect on him. His fear didn't seem to be decreasing, "Luke, little one…" I've heard from Chromia who approached the frightened boy holding his heart, "Luke, look at me… don't you remember me?" she kept talking to him as she was kneeling in front of him and he looked at her optics, "Ch-Chromia…?" he finally decided to talk as Chromia smiled at him,

"I know it is the first time you see me like this, but this is me," Chromia was talking to Luke calmly as he finally started to calm himself down. He seemed his breath was getting to normal as Luke touched her face-plates, "Chromia… I am sorry I haven't recognized you…" Luke was apologizing to Chromia but she just smiled at him as Ratchet went out from medical bay, "Optimus, I need the youngling for checkup…" I've heard from my medical officer as Luke froze on place, "Luke," I started to talk to Luke as I got to his level with my face, "Please, go with Ratchet. Don't worry about anything. He's specialist."

I told Luke to calm down as I saw he stood up and went behind Ratchet to the medical bay.

Ratchet's POV

I had luck I didn't need to convince the youngling to come with me. Optimus and Chromia managed to calm him down and he followed me in medical bay by his own mind. He arrived yesterday and today I needed to make preventive check-up if he was alright on all sides, "Optimus didn't mention you… who are you?" Luke asked me as he entered the medical bay, "Luke, please standby there…" I pointed at the medical table as Luke stood there so I could project my holoform.

Then I walked up to him in my holoform, "I think this will be better form to talk to you than my true form," I told Luke as I approached him, "I am sorry I haven't answered your question. My name is Ratchet. I am Autobot's medical officer and from now on your doctor," I smiled at him, "My doctor? But if you are medic of Autobots, how can you be doctor of human?" he asked me as I smiled, "Yes Luke, I have studied biology of your race with help of some scientists for few years but I managed to get medical degree!" I told him.

"I see… why did I have to go with you?" Luke asked me as I pointed him to lay on the table, "Take off your shirt and lay yourself down, Luke. You arrived yesterday and I need to create evidence about your health state. For that I need to make regular checkup if you are alright by your physical side," I said as Luke nodded and then he lied on the table after he took off his shirt. I started with checking his stomach by touching it and pressing some parts of it, "Does it hurt there, Luke?" I asked him, "No" he answered me and I asked him couple more times, "Alright Luke. Now please sit…"

Luke did as I said, "Now breathe deeply and slowly while I check your lungs," I said as I put on the humans' auscultator and started to check Luke's heartbeat. Then both of lungs, "Ok Luke… this part is done and I need to ask you something," I said "Yes?" Luke was expecting my question, "Have you got any problems with heart?" I asked him, "Yeah…" was his answer, "I've heard some irregularity in beat and rustle there," I told him, "Ratchet, heart was one of my fatal complications when I was going through birth,"

I gazed at him as he told me that, "What happened there?" I asked him, "When I was going through birth I had two grave complications. One of them was that I got choked by umbilical cord and the other one was that my heart was not working. It wasn't beating," he told me, "Primus, you survived certain death… is it the reason of your disorder?" I asked him as I was still surprised by what he told me, "Maybe… I don't know…" he answered me.

When I heard that, I realized surviving the birth was maybe luck for his creators but it was curse for him to have disorder, be an orphan and be on his own, "Luke, I feel sorry to hear that… you can be sure that everything will be ok now. We will try to take care of you as best as we can," I smiled at the boy "Now, please show me your hand. I need to measure your pressure and then take specimen of blood," Luke did without hesitating what I told him. He was obedient and he was not like younglings of his age.

I wrapped the pressure meter around his arm as I started to pump air in there and I got results. Everything was normal so I took a bit of his blood. When I injected in his vein, he didn't do anything and looked elsewhere, "Why are you looking away, Luke?" I asked the youngling, "My mother always used to tell me that my look stops stream of the blood" was his answer and I laughed a bit, "Your mother probably knew the best!" I kept chuckling as I got the injection away and put patch on the place where I injected the needle.

"There… now I need to know only your weight. Please go and stand there on the weighting-machine" I said as Luke went and stood there, I noted his weight but stopped, "Is everything ok, Ratchet?" Luke asked me as I looked at him, "I just noticed you have weight 60 kg but that's not appropriate for somebody of your height… would you stand to the meter of height?" And Luke stood to the meter of height as I got his result, "Your height is 175,6 centimeters… that's not good. How often do you eat Luke?"

I asked Luke, "Two times or one time per day…" he answered me and I was unpleasantly surprised, "That's not alright Luke. Human should eat three times per day at least. The best is to eat five times per day…" I explained to Luke, "I know Ratchet… everybody told me that… but I am adapted to…" Luke tried to convince me about what he was doing wasn't bad, "Don't try to explain me what you did was right, Luke! It was irresponsible and it can cause health problems to you!" I yelled at him but then I realized I shouldn't do that.

"Sorry… I am just… careful and you should be too, Luke… you can't eat only twice a day, do you understand?" I explained to him calmly as I put hand on his shoulder, "Yeah I do Ratchet… it's only hard for me because when I am stressed and I am fed, I feel dizzy and because of that I am trying to avoid it…" Luke told me as I gave him his T-Shirt, "Ok Luke. Dress yourself and go. I will be watching over your health and you eating properly still," I smiled at Luke as he dressed himself, "Thank you Ratchet…" he got down from the table and went out of my medical bay.

Luke's POV

Everybody is the same. They are trying to help me but they don't understand how hard it is for me. Ratchet's reaction about my rate of eating was surprising. When I went out of the medical bay, some woman and man walked up to me as they entered the big hangar, "Luke Carpenter?" asked me the blond lady wearing circle glasses, "Uh, yes?" I answered, "My name is Charlotte Mearing and my colleague here is Theodore Galloway. We are here to take you with us," she told me and I was confused.

"Huh…? Why? I mean… I don't need to go anywhere… I just arrived here," I tried to explain them, "It is our duty to take you from those rusty cans who pretend to be your friends. They aren't supposed to take care about you. Their only task was to get you here safe." told me the one who was named Galloway, "But I…" I tried to tell them something but then I was interrupted by some soldier who came and talk to them, "Charlotte Mearing and Theodore Galloway? Didn't Optimus Prime tell you that he doesn't want you to appear here anymore?"

The soldier said offensively as Charlotte Mearing adjusted her glasses, "William Lennox again. You have no right to tell us what we can or cannot do!" she said, "This is thing of the government, Colonel. Government gave clear command to Autobots who had to bring Luke Carpenter here!" Galloway told to the soldier named Lennox, "Would you like me to dance on your face, Mr. Galloway?" Lennox said glaring at him, "We've just got order and we need to obey it!" teased Mearing and after that we heard loud footsteps.

"I am informed about every change in orders and there was no mention about that you had to take him away," I looked up as we noticed it was Optimus who stood behind us, "Optimus Prime! Government doesn't have to inform you about anything! We are…" Mearing wanted to tell something but Optimus interrupted her, "I know what your privileges are and making decisions isn't part of it!" he said as he put his big hand on the ground, "Luke, get on…" he told me as I got on and he lifted me up.

"Luke Carpenter is not gonna leave the base of Autobots and he will choose his guardian whenever he wants to!" Optimus said as he had me in his huge hand, "Thank you, Optimus." I said as he took me away, "Don't return back or we will call your superiors!" Lennox hissed as the woman and her companion left the base. The day only started so other things were expecting me but somehow it started to be nice when I felt that military robots were on my side.


	5. Meeting the crew - Part 2

Normal POV

After Lennox got rid of Charlotte Mearing and Theodore Galloway, Luke was settled down on Optimus' work table in his office. Optimus sat in his chair and looked down at Luke, "I am sorry you had to confront our main controllers. Theodore Galloway and Charlotte Mearing are those we don't like to see here," Optimus told Luke, "They said I will be taken away… what that was supposed to mean?" Luke asked Optimus as the Prime sighed, "Look, I am leader of Autobots and I was told to bring you here, Luke."

Optimus explained as Luke sat down on the table, "So… that means I am here only because government wanted me and it only was your duty to bring me here?" Luke said with sign of disappointment in voice, "I don't want to lie. You will have to visit Pentagon to find out what they want from you," Optimus kept explaining and Luke put head in his hand, "Heh… it isn't even 24 hours I've been normal student with no parents anymore. Only two Autobots had to come and change everything…"

Luke smiled but sadly and Optimus remained silent. After a while of thinking he decided to talk, "Luke?" Optimus asked him and Luke looked up at Optimus' face, "No matter what, even it was only order of government to bring you here, I will not allow them to abuse you," Optimus told him as Luke's eyes widened with surprise, "Really?" Luke asked with curiousness, "After making decision to leave your home country, it is the only thing I can do for you. Also, with your disorder, I see you are vulnerable person so I can't let you live on your own,"

Optimus said as Luke smiled a bit, "Thank you very much, Optimus!" Luke stood up ready to leave as he said that, "Wait, Luke," Optimus stopped him, "because you haven't officially finished your studies you will be taught by other Autobots," Optimus notified him, "Huh? Autobots can teach humans?" Luke asked as Optimus nodded, "Most of time you will spend with Wheeljack and Ratchet. Wheeljack will teach you mathematics and physics. What I heard from Wheeljack, he said you are interested in mathematics,"

Optimus said as he looked at documentary of Luke's folder, "Yeah… pretty much, I wanted to graduate from it…" Luke said "I think you have something in common with Wheeljack. He's our main inventor and scientist so you will have a lot to talk about. Next subjects are biology and chemistry. Ratchet will teach you these. History will be taught by one of our soldiers. Probably William Lennox because he has closer to Autobots," Optimus kept showing Luke his program, "Is it everything, Optimus?"

Luke asked him with smirk, "Not exactly. You will have to exercise your body so Sideswipe, Jazz and Drift will take care of that." Optimus explained as Luke nodded, "About… social sciences and linguistics?" Luke asked, "Yes… Social sciences are pretty complicated subject because you are person that should integrate in society and communicate with others. I guess some of our Autobots can provide you security and time spent in city. Social sciences will teach you the sisters. That means, Chromia, Arcee and Elita,"

Optimus announced as Luke was ready to go, "Ok Optimus…" Luke was stopped again by Optimus, "But because you will live with Autobots, we will give you lessons in Cybertronian language as well. I think it might be useful in some cases and also because you are now in army sector, you will meet basics of weapon engineering and battle techniques with Crosshairs, Ironhide, Hound and the wreckers," Optimus smiled at Luke slightly, "Understood…" Luke said slightly annoyed, "It is weekend Luke so your program starts next Monday. Every weekend you have free time. You can leave now,"

Optimus finished, "Thank you, Optimus," Luke said as Optimus took him in palm and put him down to the ground so he could leave. Once he left the office, Prime was alone again.

Optimus' POV

" _He is vulnerable…_ " I thought myself as I stood up and looked out of the window in my office. I saw Luke was very silent type of person but somehow I sensed there was something more than just his disorder. Losing his mother and live alone could leave scar on him. As I touched my spark I felt relief when Luke left my office. I can't describe what it was but there was something about Luke what kept me alarmed and when I looked at him, I was worried about him. I couldn't let him to be alone again or something bad would happen.

I don't understand why government wanted us to bring him here but after this discourse with Luke I saw what he really was and I couldn't see him only like task what government gave us. He needed somebody to take care of him and even we are much different from his race, we can understand human's civilization more when we will treat one of them like our own. I kept thinking this way until I was disturbed by knocking on the door, "Get in," I said as I spotted Ratchet getting inside, "Ratchet… what do you need from me, old friend?"

I asked my medical officer as he came to me and handed me data pads, "These are reports of Luke's recent examination," he said as I took the documents from him, "Thank you, Ratchet. Are you alright? You seem to upset, old friend," I put my hand on Ratchet's shoulder as he looked saddened a little, "Optimus, Luke told me what could have possibly happen while he was getting on world. He had twice assured death." I looked surprised at words of Ratchet, "Twice assured death? Ratchet, what happened?"

I asked him again, "He told me and I really felt horribly. He got choked and his heart was inactive. He didn't need to be here. Luke survived but paid a tax," Ratchet said nearly releasing coolant from his optics. I haven't seen Ratchet this upset over human, "Ratchet, listen old friend. Luke will stay with us. I already informed him about his studies here at base…" I explained for Ratchet the same as I did to Luke. Ratchet seemed to be pleased having Luke as student, "Optimus? Would you do a favor to me?"

Ratchet asked me with hope, "I will always do it for you, Ratchet," I told him when Ratchet stood iat the entrance to the office, "Luke has problem with heart as you will find from the report. Would you tell Sideswipe, Jazz and Drift to…" Ratchet wanted to say something but I interrupted him, "I will tell them to be careful about him, don't worry." I assured him as he left my office with smile on his face. I went to the hangar where Sideswipe and Jazz were standing at.

Sideswipe's POV

Jazz and I were planning about taking race through the city with challenge not to hurt any human. Pretty hard challenge if you think we can speed up to 200 miles per second! Suddenly, I noticed Prime heading our position, "Uh oh…" I released, "Do you think we've got problem?" asked me Jazz as I shook my head and Prime stopped right in front of us, "Sideswipe, Jazz. May I talk with you two?" Optimus asked us, "Uh Optimus if you mean the glass skyscraper I broke last week I promise there was puddle of oil on the road!"

I defended myself as Jazz chuckled behind, "That is not why I came to you," Optimus told me and Jazz. He gave us a data pad with program, "What is it, Optimus?" I asked him, "Program of Luke's studies here at base. You will provide him sporting activity," Optimus told us, "Prime? Why did I get two data pads?" Jazz asked Optimus, "Drift is going to teach Luke as well. When you see him, please inform him," Optimus said, "That is all? Well… I think we can handle him, right Jazz?" I chuckled and Jazz nodded, "Don't overstate it with him,"

Optimus remarked, "Hmm?" I was curious with Jazz, "Luke has cardiologic problems. It means he has problems with heart and so you can't overstate it with exhaustion," Optimus explained and I nodded, "Optimus, who is Luke?" Jazz asked as I punched him, "Idiot! The youngling!" I explained, "Oooh! Now I remember!" Jazz chuckled, "Also, please try not to make noise. People having his disorder don't stand loud noise," Optimus warned us, "What?! But usually when I do my exercises I play music!"

Jazz argued, "We could all meet your passion for music, Jazz. Try to lower the intensity of sounds because of him," Optimus told him, "Fine…" Jazz sighed, "Ok, Optimus! You can count on us!" I assured Optimus as he nodded and walked away, "Hey Jazz! I think Arcee wants me!" I told Jazz, "Really?" he asked me, "Yeah! I think soon she will stimulate my receptors and I won't handle myself! She provokes me!"

Luke's POV

Finally I've managed to get myself to unpacking my stuff I had in Wheeljack. My room was isolated from noise of the hangar. There was shower, bed, connection to the internet. I didn't miss anything. It was almost like my own room, except for its look of course. When I connected to the internet and found it working I sighed of relief, "It works!" I said and then I heard somebody behind me, "Skilled boy!" I turned behind me. When I saw it, it was muscular man with short hair. I've seen this one before.

He helped me to get rid of those two who wanted to take me away, "You, I saw you before," I told him "Yes, Mearing and Galloway will let you be for a while, but they will return as I know them…" he smiled and walked up to me giving me hand. I took his hand and we shook them, "My name is William Lennox. I am colonel of army working with Autobots. My guardian is Ironhide, I guess you know him," he explained to me, "Huh yeah I think… I am here only one day so I don't clearly remember all Autobots…" I told him.

"That doesn't matter. You will remember them but it's true there are lots of them. Optimus tries to find reinforcements," he told me, "Reinforcements?" I asked him, "Decepticons around are the enemies of Autobots and we can't handle them alone," he explained to me as I nodded, "I see…" I answered him, "Optimus informed me that I will teach you history! I guess it will be nice to meet you better!" Lennox smiled, "I guess so, It will be next week," I told him.

"Yes it will. Ok Luke, it was nice to meet you! Right now I have to go to my family because they are surely worried about me. By the way… I think I should tell you something," he said a bit seriously, "What is it?" I asked him, "Try to avoid Ironhide and don't provoke him now. You know, he has some bad time and…" he interrupted it as he opened door, "… he's old and grumpy!" Lennox told me in normal tone, "Maybe I am old but my audios work well!" Ironhide's strong voice sounded from hangar and Lennox laughed as he heard that and left my room.

"Ratchet does great work about keeping you in good form!" Lennox kept laughing as I closed the door and laughed myself. Soon it was evening and it was time to eat. Ratchet came for me in his holoform and I followed him to the canteen that was built preventively for some human would live in the hangar. Yeah, I didn't want to make the medic angry again so I did what he told me and ate what was ready for me. When I was finished, Autobots in the hangar were waving me and telling me "Good night!" as they transformed to their alt modes.

I didn't go to sleep yet. I spent some time on my laptop listening to songs, playing some games and in 10 PM I turned it off when I went to my bed.


	6. First encounter

Luke's POV

I slept in my room in base of Autobots and I couldn't sleep well. My nightmare from last night repeated and it was twice as frightening as before. I saw the robots with red eyes again. Now one of them held his hand in fire until it was red hot, "What you want to do to me?!" I asked them as they chuckled evilly. The one with hot hand stabbed it in my stomach as I yelled of pain, "AAH! STOP IT!" I yelled and then I woke up in my bed in base, "It was… that dream again…" I thought to myself.

I looked at my alarm clock, "3:15 AM… god, damn it…" I put on my shoes and stood up as I picked glass in my room and filled it with water. I went through hangar holding bottle of the water. Then I went outside of the hangar and sat next to the entrance. I saw Autobots parked at their spots and when they 'recharged' as they called the sleep, they looked like normal cars. When I settled down myself I watched the moon on the sky, "Mother… it is so hard without you here… why did you have to leave me here?" I told myself.

I wasn't able to fall asleep so I kept thinking and watching the moon. Then I heard footsteps and somebody went out of the base. It was muscular soldier with scar on his face and black hair, "Enjoying moonlight, youngling?" he called me youngling so it could be only somebody from Autobots, "I couldn't sleep…" I told him, "Nightmares? Chromia told me…" he said and when he mentioned Chromia I knew who it was, "Ironhide?" I asked him, "Yes…" he answered me as he gazed down at me, "Why did you come?"

I asked him, "I wanted to give you an advice because I am one of the good guys, youngling…" he said and I didn't like the way he said it, "Well… go on?" I said, "Luke, I am an older mech who wants his sparkmate to love him. You know, it's not easy as for you, young ones to get over broken spark," he told me, "Heart you mean?" I asked him, "Yeah whatever," he said, "Ironhide, I don't know what you want to tell by tha-" I stopped as I realized what he meant, "Wait… you are afraid of me dating with Chromia?"

I asked him as he grabbed me by my T-Shirt, "Listen, I don't want to hurt you and you surely don't want to hurt me. I know you are different from others but it doesn't mean you can manipulate others!" he hissed, "Ironhide I would never… I never was dating with her… she wanted to…" before I could say anything else, Ironhide put me down, "Then please keep distance from her or you will have to deal with me," I couldn't believe what I've heard. I somehow sensed that Ironhide was sensitive about this but what he told me wasn't appropriate.

God I thought I had friends between all Autobots. Apparently Ironhide needed another chance to know me better… but what he just told me… blackmail and as he lifted me up by my shirt, I didn't know if I could trust him. That reminded me why I hated army so much. Bully, violence, noise, blackmail… Ironhide combined it all and I couldn't understand why he worked for Autobots. After this incident I decided slowly go to sleep. I was too tired to return all the way to my room and I wanted to avoid Ironhide so I made comfortable outside and soon fell asleep.

Normal POV

Through the night, somebody else visited Luke. It wasn't Ironhide but Bumblebee went out in his robotic form ready to drive out but noticed Luke sleeping leaning to the wall, "Hmm? You sleep here? You will get cold!" Bumblebee chuckled as he silently transformed in car mode and formed his holoform. He took Luke in arms and then into his car mode, "You look exactly like the night we brought you here, buddy!" Bumblebee smiled and pulled out the blanket what Luke was wrapped with.

He covered both of them and held Luke close to him, "Bumblebee?" Luke mumbled slowly opening eyes, "Yes, buddy?" Bumblebee silently asked as Luke wrapped his arms around him, "I feel warmth from you," he said and fell asleep again. Bumblebee smiled at that in his holoform as he stroked his hair slowly and soon the yellow Autobot fell asleep in his holoform too, parking in front of base. Next morning every Autobot started to rise from recharge, "Damn, that was good recharge!" Sideswipe said as he stretched his wheels.

Next to him transformed Mirage and tapped on his shoulder, "What, Mirage?!" he asked him as Mirage pointed at Bumblebee parking outside, "Why is Bee parking outside?" Mirage asked as Jazz ran out, "Let's see the reason!" Jazz said and looked inside, "Aww, sweet Primus, Bee found friend to cuddle with!" As Jazz said that, Luke woke up and got startled by Jazz gazing at the car window, "AAAAAH!" he yelled as he escaped Bee's car mode quickly. Bumblebee's holoform woke up too and spotted Jazz from the car.

"Jazz?! It's not how it looks like!" Bumblebee yelled as his holoform disappeared and he transformed in robot mode and other Autobots started to laugh hard, "Don't laugh!" Bumblebee growled, "Why did he sleep on your lap by the way?" Jazz asked after he got back up from the attack of laughter, "Well, he slept out of the base in the cold so I didn't want him to get sick…" Bumblebee mumbled as Jazz tapped on his back, "Aww, Bumblebee has a soft spot for youngling!" Jazz laughed, "Jazz, stop teasing him. It's our duty to take care of him!"

Elita said as she got down to Luke's level, "Luke, are you alright?" she asked Luke smiling at him, "Yeah pretty much… maybe I almost got heart attack thanks to Jazz but I am pretty much ok!" Luke said as he rubbed his hair a bit, "It's Sunday and we have free day today, do you want to spend time with me, Chromia and Arcee?" Elita asked Luke and when Luke looked up at Chromia who was smiling at him, he remembered about Ironhide's words from the last night and he was glad to have face in one piece, "No, it's ok…" he said quietly.

Then Jazz knelt down to Luke and put his servo around him, "Hey what about visiting the city? I'm gonna participate the race today and you could watch!" Jazz offered to Luke, "You know, that sounds pretty good… I just hope there will be nobody trying to make me to do anything!" Luke said, "Nah! You will just stand and enjoy how I win!" Jazz chuckled and stood up, "Ok then I accept!" Luke said, "Not without my assistance!" The blue one named Drift appeared, "Samurai?" Luke asked, "I am Drift. I will accompany you," he said.

Jazz crossed arms, "Why would you do that?!" he asked with bitter chuckle, "Because somebody should take care of him while you will race and I doubt you would be able to race and watch over him at once!" Drift smirked, "Huh, really?" Jazz puffed out, "Drift, I don't know how 5 meters tall robot will hide between people," Luke said as Drift laughed, "I will use my holoform of course!" he said, "Fine. Give me a few minutes to get ready!" Luke said but Ratchet protested, "No, no, no, no, no!" Ratchet said, "Ratchet, it's Sunday I think I could…" Luke defended himself.

"I am not against any distraction but I hate when my patient doesn't respect what I want from him and doesn't think about eating his breakfast!" Ratchet said and crossed his arms, "I know but… we may be late…" Luke said, "Hey Luke… it's ok! The race doesn't start like before 10:00 AM!" Jazz said, "And still it's actually 7:10," Drift assured him, "That means you will go with me and eat your breakfast!" Ratchet ordered, "As you wish… mom…" Luke said with smile as other Autobots laughed and Ratchet went back in medical bay.

Luke's POV

Poor Ratchet. I think he is mad at me a little bit. I hope he understood I said that only for entertainment. I ate my breakfast in the canteen and it contained all what Ratchet thought I should eat when I start the day. When I finished, I thanked Ratchet and started to get ready myself. I've put on something what was comfortable for me but what I usually took to the society - Blue jeans and white T-shirt. I was done in an hour when I counted the morning shower too. I finally managed to went out of my room at 9:30 AM when Drift and Jazz were ready to go.

Then somebody slapped me on my back, "So are you ready for fun?" he said as I turned to see him and it was Lennox, "Lennox? Are you going with us?" I asked him and he nodded, "Drift said that every helpful hand is good!" Lennox said as he went towards Drift and opened his door, "Are you coming?" he asked as I nodded and went towards him as well. Suddenly Optimus stepped in front of me, "I am not quite sure if you should go out yet, Luke…" he said with some sort of concern in his voice.

"Prime, he will be ok! Drift, Jazz and I will be with him!" Lennox smiled at Prime convincing him to let me go with them. Prime hesitated but after a while decided to talk, "Bumblebee will go with you as well…" Prime said as Bumblebee quickly turned to face us, "Optimus it isn't necessary!" I told him but Bumblebee already transformed and parked behind Drift, "Bumblebee will go with you or you won't leave this base, Luke…" Optimus said as I looked up at his worried optics, "Alright then…"

I said as Bumblebee opened his doors for me, "Get in, buddy!" he said as I entered him and then he closed. Soon we left. Jazz was the leader of squad, behind him was Drift with Lennox on his passenger seat and in the back was me inside Bumblebee, "Ok guys! We're leaving space of the base! We have to set our holoforms to driver seat to prevent that nobody will be suspicious about car driving itself!" Jazz said as Bumblebee chuckled to it in car mode. Then all of them formed their holoforms in the driver seat.

We drove through the city and soon we arrived at place. It took only fifteen minutes and we had another fifteen minutes before the race started, Jazz drove with his car getting ready himself for the race as the rest of us parked in some street and left the cars, "So are you ready to see Jazz winning?" Lennox said, "Let's hope not crashing!" Drift said with chuckle, "Let's get into it! Those people there are filling best places for standing!" Bumblebee announced as we moved there and stepped in front of the metal barriers.

"Hey he's right there!" Bee pointed at Jazz getting ready to the start line. Drift and Lennox with Bumblebee were supporting Jazz already, "Racers! Get ready!" said announcer through megaphone and each car down on the road was revving its engine, "3… 2… 1… GO!" Race started and Jazz had great start. He rushed as first in front of them!

Normal POV

Luke was watching the race but passively did anything. As others cheered, he stood silent. He was on the edge right next to Bumblebee, "Alright, it's time to take him now!" somebody from the dark street said as there were three other guys. They silently sneaked through the mass of people until they found Luke. In the moment they were close enough, they used moment of Bumblebee looking elsewhere and covered Luke's mouth while pulling him away. Luke tried to yell through covered mouth and those four ones pulled Luke in the dark street where they threw him at wall.

"Ah!" Luke released as he hit the wall, "That hurt…" Luke said as one of them stood right in front of him putting his hands aside to Luke's body, "That was nothing like what you will experience right now, youngling!" he said, "Y-Youngling? Cybertronian terminology… who are you?!" Luke asked frightened as they flickered with robotic looks. Luke found those robots from his dreams with red eyes, "My name is Megatron! Companions by my side are Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave!"

Megatron hissed at Luke, "You don't seem like Autobotic reinforcements… are you Decepticons?!" Luke asked frightened as Megatron punched the wall next to his head at both sides, "It isn't important to know who we are because in this moment we are your death!" Shockwave said. In the meantime Bumblebee was looking around himself and to the mass of people around, "Hey, Bumblebee. What are you looking for?" Lennox asked him, "Drift, Will, where is Luke?!" Bumblebee asked with widened eyes, "Oh god where is he?!"

Lennox was asking as well, "We have to find him now! Let's go!" Drift started to get through the mass of people and all of them headed to seek for Luke. It didn't take long, "Hey do you hear him?!" Lennox asked as Luke yelled from the dark street, "LET ME GO!" he yelled and they got in there, "Well, well, well! Who is this?! Autobots?!" Megatron said as he held Luke with his arm around his neck, "I can't… breathe!" was all Luke said and Megatron tightened his grip, "Shut up!" Megatron said, "Let him go! What do you want from him?!"

Drift said, "Guys… Decepticons!" Luke said barely breathing, "Master said shut up!" Starscream said punched Luke at stomach, "Master, Decepticons? Then it is Megatron and Starscream! Let him go now!" Drift said, "As you wish, Autobot! Shockwave!" Megatron ordered as Shockwave pulled out the dagger and cut Luke deeply through the neck and blood started to squirt out as Luke fell down, "NO!" Bumblebee ran against them as he wanted to punch any of them but their holoforms disappeared and Megatron was in his jet mode in the sky, "Good luck with saving him!"

Megatron laughed insanely and flew off as others followed him, "That is bad! Really bad!" Lennox said as he ran to Luke lying on the ground with blood squirting out of the throat, "Oh god! Drift! Quickly!" Lennox said as he put his fingers in the wound and choked the artery, "What happens?!" Drift asked nervously, "Luke got cut right in the carotid artery! With blood squirting that fast he will bleed out in two minutes!" Lennox said as Bumblebee quickly started to call Ratchet. He was there in minute thanks to new teleport technology and the race needed to be stopped for the incident.


	7. Haematophobia - Part 1

Normal POV

Incident with the Decepticons caused that the race had to be stopped. People were curious about what happened in the street but Autobots in their holoform didn't let Luke die. Ratchet was on place soon thanks to a new teleporting technology so he could save Luke right before he died. Shockwave cut Luke in carotid artery and there was risk of bleeding out in two minutes. Thanks to Lennox that put his fingers in the wound and slowed bleeding, he helped Ratchet a lot by getting time. Ratchet used his freezing beam to freeze the wounded place.

When they returned to the base, it wasn't nice look for Autobots to see the half-red covered white T-shirt and dripping blood from Luke, "Primus…" Arcee said as she watched it. Ratchet stabilized Luke by connecting him to life support machines and transfusion of blood for the rest of the day. Next morning was Monday and Luke was slowly waking up, "Whe-Where am I…?" Luke asked unclearly having eyes half-opened, "Prime, he is coming to himself!" Ratchet said as he came to Luke, "Luke, Optimus needs to talk to you!"

Ratchet took his hand but Luke pulled it back down, "I am fine…" Luke said as Optimus stood up next to him in his holoform looking at him, "Luke, you won't do anything than just recovering yourself today…" Optimus told him, "I can go Op-" Luke wanted to say something, "Just rest, Ratchet will look after you!" Optimus said, "I am ok… let me just…" Luke fainted at that moment, "He's out of service again, Ratchet," Optimus announced, "He lost way too much blood so it's normal…" Ratchet configured transfusion of blood.

"Drift said Decepticons' holoforms did that," Optimus said, "Probably they have some plan that includes killing Luke… I guess we can count with another attempt in the future," Ratchet added. Optimus left the room and it took another four hours before Luke woke up. It was 12:00 and Lennox sat right next to Luke's bed in medical bay, "Mhm… Lennox?" Luke slowly asked as his eyes opened, "Man… you've got to visit heaven and got back on Earth!" Lennox said as Luke slowly moved himself to sit, "Ouch…"

He released sound of pain as he spotted tube connected to his neck, "Slowly on that! You almost died there," Lennox warned as Luke rubbed his hair, "Yeah… what happened by the way? I can remember nothing… and… where is Ratchet?" Luke asked, "RATCHET…" Lennox called as Ratchet stood next to him in his holoform, "Ratchet… what happened?" Luke asked again, "You had extreme luck we had teleportation technology and that Lennox knew what to do," Ratchet said, "Hmm?" Luke widened eyes

"Decepticons in their holoforms attacked you and one of them cut your carotid artery. Your life was in grave danger because blood was squirting out of there very fast and you could be dead in two minutes. Thanks to Lennox who choked the artery in your neck by his fingers we got time and I could arrive after call from Bumblebee," Ratchet explained as Luke saw his blood covered T-shirt, "May I know… how much blood I lost?" Luke asked looking at Ratchet, "Precisely 4.3 liters out of 5 liters in your body,"

Ratchet said as Luke put his head in palm, "Ah, my head is spinning…" he muttered, "That's normal. You are actually at 3.7 liters in your body now. You are connected to transfusion so I am making sure you will get in state as you were before," Ratchet said, "Uh… what about the race… did Jazz win?" Luke asked, "Nobody won, Luke. The race was stopped when there was a lot to do with you," Lennox said, "I guess Jazz is mad at me now?" Luke said, "No, Jazz was surprised about what happened to you and he's glad you survived!" Lennox calmed him down.

"I hope I didn't cause many problems to you…" Luke said, "Well, there is somebody here who wants to see you," Lennox stood up and behind him there was sitting sad looking Bumblebee in his holoform in the corner of medical bay, "Bumble…bee?" Luke called at him as Bumblebee looked back at him, "Come here…" Luke told him as Bumblebee stood up and slowly went to the bed where Luke was and sat on place where Lennox was before, "I guess I will leave you now," Lennox said as he left the room

"Bee, look at me…" Luke said as Bumblebee looked from his hand at Luke, "Why are you sad?" Luke asked him, "I'm sorry, Luke. I failed at protecting you. If I paid more attention to you or let you be between me and Lennox, you could be ok…" Bumblebee said as tear ran down his face. It wasn't unusual but holoforms were advanced to be like normal humans. Luke saw Bumblebee's sadness and put his hand on Bumblebee's hair stroking it a bit while Luke smiled, "I will be ok, friend…" Luke told Bumblebee stroking his hair with assuring smile.

Suddenly Bumblebee cried more and he buried his head at Luke's lap, "I can't see you like this!" Bumblebee said as he cried against Luke's lap, "Things like these happen, Bumblebee. Don't be sad," Luke said as he painfully pulled him up to his chest and gave hug to Bumblebee, "You are one of the friendliest ones to me and I am glad you were the first who I saw as a giant robot crawling up to my flat," Luke said as Bee chuckled in cry, "He did what?!" Ratchet turned to them with surprised tone.

"He and Wheeljack were at my flat when they had to get me here. Bumblebee proved they are Autobots as he showed his true form right in front of my face when he crawled up to the window. When he let me touch his face, I knew he is somebody I can trust," Luke smiled, "I know he did but I am afraid Bumblebee revealed our race!" Ratchet muttered angrily, "And also Bumblebee, I think you should let Luke rest! He has critical volume of blood still!" Ratchet ordered as Bumblebee stood up and Luke sighed, "I will be ok soon!"

Luke said as Bumblebee smiled and went out of medical bay, "There was one accident with one of our Autobots when I was taking you here through hangar, Luke…" Ratchet announced, "Hmm?" Luke looked at him curious, "When blood dripped from you, Sideswipe was shivering and almost couldn't stand on his own. Ironhide had to hold him," he said, "Sideswipe? Maybe… Haematophobia…" Luke quietly said, "What? That is irrational! Why would an Autobot be chronically afraid of blood?" Ratchet snorted, "It was just idea…" Luke lied back down to pillow.

Ratchet came above him with injection, "I'll talk to him but right now I have to take care that you will sleep and let this mixture help with regeneration of cut artery," Ratchet said and Luke nodded. He closed his eyes and Ratchet injected the mixture in his hand while he also used nitrous oxide to make Luke fall asleep.

Ratchet's POV

I went out of the medical bay as I turned off the lights and closed doors to make sure Luke will sleep calmly. I walked up to Hound talking with Crosshairs, "Hey doc, how're ya doin'?" Crosshairs said with toothpick in his mouth, "Don't talk to me with that your scrapped slang! And take out the toothpick! I don't want to make surgery when it will cause problem in your digestive system!" I told Crosshairs as he waved me about it, "Eh, Ratchet! It's rare to see you out of your medical bay. What do you need?" Hound asked me.

"I am looking for Sideswipe… talking about the incident…" I answered Hound, "Yeah dat was odd from him!" Crosshairs said, "Luke said he might have Haematophobia," I explained to Crosshairs, "Haemato- what?" Crosshairs said with sarcastic tone as I grabbed my wrench and smacked him at head, "Something what you can't understand because you only look for target! Guys, Sideswipe may have chronic fear from blood…" I explained, "I see… none of us want to see human hurt the way Luke was!" Hound chuckled, "Sideswipe should be in his quarters with Arcee!"

Hound explained to me as I left for quarters of Sideswipe, "You're shiny and slick today Sideswipe…" I've heard as I knocked and entered, I spotted Arcee giving Sideswipe something what humans call kiss, "Ehm… I am sorry if I interrupt convergence that could bring us new sparklings at base but I have to talk to you, Sideswipe…" I said as Arcee kissed him on cheek, "I'll see you again soon, Sides…" she said as she went out of his quarters. Sideswipe leant to the wall next to him and I did the same so the conversation could be relaxed, "What is it, Ratchet?"

Sideswipe asked me, "I came to talk to you about what happened yesterday when we transported Luke after Decepticons attacked him," I said seriously but Sideswipe looked elsewhere, "I don't know what you're talking about, doc!" he snapped, "Did you think I and other ones will let it go when I saw you shaking as you spotted dripping blood from Luke?" I told him, "Still don't know what you're talking about, doc…" he said and I've had enough. I stepped right in front of him and put my servo next to his head leaning to the wall.

"So you don't know what am I talking about? Let me refresh your memories…" I said as I pulled out injection full of blood and slowly pressed it so a drop of blood ran down the needle. Sideswipe backed away, "What the Prime are you trying to make me to do?!" Sideswipe said as he stood on the other side of his quarters, "You are afraid of blood! Just admit it!" I said louder, "Fine! Fine! I am afraid of blood! But what can you do about it?!" Sideswipe yelled at me, "I can do nothing, Sideswipe. This is clearly mental and only you can work with it!"

I told Sideswipe as he nodded, "But I can do nothing… it just affects me when I see blood…" Sideswipe said as he put his face in palm, "Listen Sides, I will help you but you have to cooperate. It won't be nice but I will simulate some environments and you have to stand it. Do you understand?" I told him as he nodded, "Perfect Sides… I will talk to Optimus as well now… I will expect you this evening for first lesson…" I said and left his quarters afterwards. My next station was Optimus' office. When I entered it, it was dark, "Optimus?"

I asked as I only saw Optimus' chair's back, "Why is it so dark?" I asked as I went to see Optimus face to face. When I was on the other side of his chair, there was Optimus with his battle mask and he… he released coolant fluid from his optics, "O-Optimus?" I asked him with curiousness looking at him as he gazed at his servos, "Excuse me Ratchet for I haven't faced you…" Optimus said with weak voice, "Optimus, why are you hiding? And… you release coolant?" I asked him again.

"I think I should tell you something what Megatron knows about me and what might be probably reason that he almost murdered Luke… give me your servo," Optimus said as I gave him my hand and he held it tightly, "Do you remember when Bumblebee was orphan sparkling and we took him under our protective servos?" Optimus asked me as I nodded, "It was nice time for us all. I remember Hide spent much time playing with him," I told him, "I wanted to say, dear friend, that I always do care about younglings or sparklings," he said.

"I remember when Lennox brought Annabelle, I saw smile on your faceplates… that you are hiding with battle mask now…" I told him with smile as Optimus kept looking in darkness and held my servo still, "I think I found reason why Luke was so harmed by Decepticons…" Optimus told me, "I don't know if I understand you Optimus but… Optimus… you are taking Luke as Bumblebee?" I asked him uncertainly as Optimus tightened his grip, "Ratchet I've stopped thinking about youngling with Asperger disorder like only about duty of delivery since I talked to him… he is living being, Ratchet! He lost his mother and rest of his family isn't interested in him,"

Optimus offensively increased intensity of his voice, "I understand Optimus, but once he will leave for his duty, we can do nothing about it," I explained to Optimus which was obviously too worried about Luke, "No Ratchet… I was talking with government lately. They promised Luke will be with us after he will do what's necessary. I care about Luke like about my own because I see he is person who seems to understand situation in this unstable apocalyptic world even with his disorder and he is sad. I want to show him that with us he can be happy. I don't want him to become embittered and betrayed like I am…"

Optimus explained with another wave of coolant from his optics, "There are many other younglings around needing help and we can't take care of them all," I said, "This is another reason why I care so much. He needs so much family to take care about him and we got opportunity so I don't want to waste it…" Optimus said and I finally understood, "You are right Optimus… I will do everything in my forces to keep him healthy," I promised Optimus. He finally he put away his battle mask and I saw him smiling. It was rare to see Optimus smile and I could say Luke had good influence on him.


	8. Haematophobia - Part 2

Normal POV

Sideswipe visited Ratchet at his medical bay in the evening of the same day when Ratchet spoke with him, "Ok Sideswipe, sit right there and try to be quiet," Ratchet said as Sideswipe sat on the table constructed for their robot modes, "Why to be so quiet?" Sideswipe asked and Ratchet pointed at Luke's berth, "Oh, I see…" he said and Ratchet started to connect some cables in Sideswipe's head, "We have to wait for the late one…" Ratchet said, "Who?" Sideswipe asked looking at Ratchet, "I wasn't on place when it happened…"

Ratchet muttered and Drift entered medical bay, "Finally you've arrived Drift. Sit next to Sideswipe so I can make the connection between your data banks," Ratchet said and Drift sat right next to Sideswipe and put down his helmet, "So I've heard you are afraid of blood?" Drift said with smile, "It's not my fault, Drift! I've never seen bleeding human and it's much more disgusting for me than Cybertronian energon," Sideswipe snapped, "Hey, I am not blaming you! It was shock for me too when I saw it happening!"

Drift argued as Ratchet connected cables to Drift's head, "Alright. Now Drift your task is to allow Sideswipe to allow your data banks so power down while he will do it. Sideswipe, you will try to be there as long as you can. You have to resist your fear and stand look at the blood!" Ratchet said while Drift nodded and powered down, "Wait Ratchet but what if I…" Sideswipe said but Ratchet pressed him to wall, "Connect to his memory and concentrate! Now!" Ratchet demanded and Sideswipe quickly did what he wanted.

Drift's memory

Sideswipe's POV

When I entered Drift's memory, I've seen the situation what happened to Luke through Drift's optics. "LET ME GO!" I saw Luke and one of them held him under his neck, "Well, well, well! Who is this?! Autobots?!" Megatron said, "I can't… breathe!" Luke said and the one holding him was still rude, "Shut up!" he said, "Let him go! What do you want from him?!"

Drift said as I looked through his optics, "Guys… Decepticons!" Luke said barely breathing, "Master said shut up!" the other one said and punched Luke at stomach, "Master, Decepticons? Then it is Megatron and Starscream! Let him go now!" Drift said, "As you wish, Autobot! Shockwave!" Megatron ordered as Shockwave pulled out the dagger and cut Luke deeply through the neck and blood started to squirt out as Luke fell down. Right now I wanted to escape because I saw stream of the blood from Luke's neck ' _LET ME LEAVE, RATCHET!_ '

I yelled from Drift's memories to Ratchet in reality, "NO!" Bumblebee ran against them and he wanted to punch any of them but their holoforms disappeared and Megatron was in his jet mode in the sky, "Good luck with saving him!" Megatron laughed insanely and flew off as others followed him. Lennox ran to Luke, kneeling down, "That is bad! Really bad!" I was watching how Lennox put fingers in Luke's neck and the blood stream got weaker.

"What happens?!" Drift asked nervously, "Luke got cut right in the carotid artery! With blood squirting that fast he will bleed out in two minutes!" Lennox said as Bumblebee quickly started to call Ratchet. When I as Drift, Bumblebee, Lennox and Ratchet in his holoform had to take him in back part of Ratchet's hummer, I've had enough!

Reality

"NYEAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled and opened optics as I quickly ripped cables from my head and fell on the ground gasping for breath, "NEVER AGAIN!" I yelled at Ratchet, "Fine! Do as you think! I only wanted to help you getting rid of your fear!" Ratchet tried to teach me a lesson but I wasn't in state of accepting anything, "The only thing you caused Ratchet was that I can't get it from my memory now! Oh Primus! That was so horrible when it squirted to all sides!" I kept yelling at him, "Go and calm yourself down so we can talk about it!"

Ratchet pointed to the ground next to Luke's berth so I sat there. When Luke rolled himself on his medical berth, I saw his T-Shirt still red as the blood and I shook a little, "Why did you scream so much…?" Luke asked me when he opened his eyes and I looked away, "You don't want to tell me?" he asked me again, "Mhm… I don't want to talk about it…" I said elsewhere as Luke slowly sat on his berth, "What Ratchet did to you? He had big needle ready for you?" he said as I started to laugh, "No… no he hadn't…" I replied, "Then what? Hey… why do you shake so much?"

He noticed my shaking and I couldn't look at his T-Shirt, "You… Luke… I am afraid of blood…" I finally managed to tell him, "I know…" he said as I decided to look down to him, "Wait… you know?" I asked surprised he knew it, "Yeah… Ratchet told me how you reacted when you saw me like this…" he sighed and I could sense my fear was somehow lower, "You are clever little human, aren't you?" I told him, "I have some basics in human's biology and psychology so I guessed it was Haematophobia and Ratchet didn't want to believe but it seems I was right…"

I was one of those who didn't want to tell somebody who was right but Luke was kind of the one where I could do an exception because I sensed he wouldn't laugh at me, "Yeah. Sorry that I have to talk to you with my natural form… I saw what happened to you through connection between me and Drift's memory," I explained him and Luke stood up, "Luke, you should rest still. You know Ratchet's behavior!" I warned him as he stood, "I just want to stretch myself… being all day in bed won't help the blood to circulate correctly,"

He said and I nodded. Then I saw he moved towards me and touched my tire what was actually my leg, "Isn't it a bit hazardous to have them like feet? Aren't you worried that you will fall?" he was curious and asked me when he touched my tires, "I guess you mean my tires I skate with. Well, I saw humans trying to do what I do but it's hard for them when they are not born with skates on feet!" I chuckled and smiled down at Luke, "Hmm? You were born with them?" he asked surprised.

I nodded, "Yes, when Cybertronian is born, his body is unique and you will hardly find someone similar to him or her. It is the same like with your organic species because you humans have same body, but face is different. I like my skates because I am usually one of the fastest when it goes about running or chasing Decepticon. Actually, I was from beginning made as soldier for war and maybe it was something what Primus wanted from me," I told him and he sat down and leaned to my tire, "Primus?" he asked.

"Our god. I don't know how is it with existence of your one but Primus is somebody who held life on our home planet, Cybertron and often battles tired Primus so he fell asleep. He left us his sons, Primes." I explained to him, "Primes? Optimus?" Luke asked again as I nodded, "I see… well… we have many religions but none of them seems to be quite good enough for me to trust it. Religions are one of reasons that caused wars. Because of that, I am atheist," he said, "Atheist?" I frowned down at him, "The one who is without faith,"

He said and I nodded, "Sideswipe?" Luke asked me, "Yes?" I said quietly, "You said you were born. Does it mean you had mother and father?" Luke asked as I smiled, "You mean creators, Motherboard and Programmer!" I told him, "Yeah… I guess…" he said, "Well, luckily my creators are still with me and actually we fight side by side," I explained and he looked up at me, "And who are they?" he asked, "Ironhide and Chromia," I said but Luke stood up and then sat back on his berth, "Ok…" he said and laid himself back and covered himself.

"It was nice to talk to you, Sideswipe…" then he rolled with his back to me, "Luke… What happened? Did I say something wrong?" I said quietly kneeling above his berth and Ratchet got in, "Sideswipe. I saw you two were talking. Let him sleep! There will be enough time to talk with him later!" He said as I followed him to the main part of medical bay, "Ratchet?" I asked Ratchet as he faced me, "What is it, Sideswipe?" Ratchet said coldly, "Luke somehow got upset when I mentioned name of Ironhide and Chromia. I think there is some problem and I guess Luke doesn't want to talk about it,"

I said and Ratchet rubbed back of his head with wrench, "That is strange. Chromia is the pleasant and nice one when it goes about talking with humans, but Ironhide was always alerted when it went about them around," Ratchet said, "But why, Ratchet?!" I asked him desperately, "You should know it yourself as a son of Ironhide. He is always overprotective about who he loves. Especially sparkmate," Ratchet explained and I got surprised, "Wait, you want to tell me that Ironhide thinks Luke is… trying to incite Chromia against Ironhide?"

Ratchet haven't answered and got back to his work, "No, Ratchet! I can't believe Hide would be that overprotective!" I skated outside of the medical bay to Arcee so I could finish what I began with.

Wheeljack's POV

I've entered Ratchet's medical bay, "Nice evening Ratch'!" I greeted him, "Good evening, Wheeljack," he greeted me back, "You seem to be tired tonight. When was the last time you recharged?" I asked him worried, "You are like Optimus, Wheeljack! Please don't be so worried about me. I am medic so I should know when I am tired enough for recharge," he answered, "I see. I've heard what bad happened yesterday with Luke so I am assuming it is reason why you are awake tonight," I told him and he faced me leading me to Luke.

"Look at him, Wheeljack. I can't fall in recharge and let the transfusion device to pump blood in him without monitoring him," he said as we both stood above Luke's berth, "Poor youngling. Who could've said he would end up like this in few days of his new life here? I've also heard Optimus convinced people in government to take Luke under our protection. Why did he do that?" I asked Ratchet, "Wheeljack, I asked the same as you and probably most of Autobots don't understand it right now as well, but Optimus explained to me and his intentions are clearly parental,"

Ratchet's answer really surprised me. When he said the word "parental" I've realized that Optimus was probably about to be something like his father, "Parental? What do you mean by that, Ratchet?" of course when I asked him I knew what it was but I wanted to assure myself with Ratchet's answer, "Optimus always had a soft spot in his spark for caring about younglings and sparklings. Bumblebee an as orphan sparkling was evidence of it. Optimus hasn't opportunity to take care about younglings all around the world because there are many of them but this task from government was something what gave him the opportunity,"

He said and I understood that, "I understand. When I and Bumblebee entered his flat, he was completely confused and scared. I believe Optimus will give him what he needs. The feeling of true family and friends between Autobots as well!"

Luke's POV

When Wheeljack and Ratchet finished talking behind my back, I've heard when they left and I still wasn't able to believe what I heard, " _Optimus… takes me as his son…_ " I thought to myself as I cried against my pillow. It was something incredible what really touched me. First, I thought he will be glad to get rid of me when Autobots were supposed to take me here only because they had to, but now I knew I was their part. I felt really happy at the moment as I held my heart.

Unfortunately, there was still much to do about Ironhide's problem with me. I didn't want to talk to him because he was maybe still mad at me. I didn't know if I was strong enough to talk to him. Every time I thought about him, I felt dizzy and wanted to vomit. What I was still thinking about were those Decepticons I saw at their holoforms. They were exactly the same ones from my nightmares!

Normal POV

Somewhere in mountains in an abandoned cave was lair of Decepticons. Laserbeak, Soundwave's slave returned to him, "Soundwave! What is the situation?!" Megatron grumbled at Soundwave, "Youngling survived…" Soundwave said and Megatron punched the rock hard as it broke, "Are you alright my liege?" Starscream asked, "Never mind Soundwave… I have better plan about making Optimus to face me!" Megatron smirked as he said that.


	9. Continuous problems

Normal POV

Next morning was Tuesday. Luke slowly woke up at medical bay as Optimus sat in his holoform next to his medical berth, "Uhm… Optimus? Is it your holoform?" he asked the Prime and he nodded, "Where is Ratchet? I feel I could go out today," Luke tried to sat on his berth but Optimus pushed him back, "Rest still, Luke. Ratchet knows best when you are alright," Optimus said with gentle tone as Luke sighed and looked back at him, "Optimus? May I ask you a question?" Luke said.

"Yes Luke, tell me what is on your mind," Optimus said with his traditional serious look, "I've heard conversation about you. It was that you actually… take me as your son?" Luke said and Optimus smiled as he put his hand on Luke's hair and stroked it, "Luke, first when I was commanded to bring you here, I thought government underestimates position of Autobots in helping with war. When you were talking with me, I've realized we have much in common," Optimus said, "Like what, Optimus?" Luke asked, "We are both lonely…"

Optimus explained and kept stroking Luke's hair. Luke smiled, "Thank you for understanding… Optimus Prime," Luke said and Ratchet entered, "How does he seem, Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he stood next to them, "To me, I think you could let him go today Ratchet," Optimus said and Ratchet checked the transfusion device, "Transfusion device says his volume of blood is full. Values are approximate but I guess it should be ok after his cardiovascular system starts with producing new erythrocytes," Ratchet said and Luke rose himself on the berth.

"Does it mean I can go now?" Luke said, "Hold on, impatient youngling. I need to scan your carotid artery how the regeneration worked," Ratchet said and Luke nodded. Ratchet picked up his scanner and scanned Luke's neck, "Artery is still weak in tissue connections. Listen Luke, I can release you now but you have to promise you won't make any wrong moves and try not to exhaust yourself too much. Faster pumping of blood will cause bigger pressure in arteries and your carotid artery has weak walls," Ratchet warned him.

Luke nodded as he sat and stood up. Ratchet put hand on his shoulder, "One more thing, Luke! Sit down…" Ratchet told him and Luke sat back, "Every morning you will visit me here and I will make preventive checkup. Also you will be taking this when you go to sleep," Ratchet handed him pills, "What are these?" Luke asked him, "Pills what I made including the regeneration mixture that helped with healing of your artery. Don't worry it should be safe for you. Just keep taking them before sleep and you should be as before you were injured,"

Ratchet said and Luke took the pills, "Thank you Ratchet, I guess I have to come tomorrow morning!" Luke said looking at Ratchet, "Yes. Now you can go," Ratchet told him and Luke was about to leave but Optimus stopped him with putting hand on his chest, "One thing Luke. You are free from sport activities for time of your recovery but you should go now and visit Wheeljack on lesson of math and physics. Ratchet will be ready with chemistry and biology," Optimus told him, "I will. I just need to get shower and new clothes…"

Luke told Optimus, "That is matter of course. Luke, I would be glad if you visit me this evening before you go to sleep. I would like to talk to you," Optimus said and stood up as he said that. His holoform disappeared, "I guess…" Luke was interrupted by Ratchet, "Go, I have some patients to check, Luke!" Ratchet smiled and Luke went out. Luke went to his room and took shower getting ready himself for hours with Wheeljack aka Que aka master in destruction.

"Did you have nice shower?" Chromia asked him as Luke looked at her when he was dressed after getting shower, "Uh… Chromia? Hey…" Luke tried to look alright but he knew what would happen if Ironhide saw them together, "Are you alright Luke? You seem to be scared of something," Chromia asked. She was so caring femme, one of the nicest at base. Luke really liked her. Being in her presence made him calm and smile of her holoform was like his mother's one.

Luke's POV

I made everything done and prepared my materials for study during our talk, "Yeah, I am fine Chromia. I still feel like I woke up from death ones…" I told her. She chuckled a bit, "Then I understand that," she smiled at me, "I was speaking with Sideswipe yesterday when he visited medical bay," I said and then looked at Chromia, "He told me that you and Ironhide are his pare… uhm… creators," I told her, "Yes. Sideswipe is very young but not young like Bumblebee is," she said, "How old are they?" I asked her sitting on my computer table.

"Sideswipe is 273 and Bumblebee is 197," Chromia told me and I started to laugh, "Well, that's very young!" I laughed, "We live approximately ten times longer than humans. It means Sideswipe is 27.3 humans years old and Bumblebee is 19.7," then I stopped laughing, "Oh… I see… and how old are you and Ironhide then?" I asked her with curiosity, "Ironhide is 716 and I am 627" she told me, "Well… you look pretty well on that age…" I smiled at her but suddenly I got reply from somebody else. It was Ironhide, "Of course she does,"

He stepped right next to her, "She's my lovely sparkmate and I am keeping her beauty unharmed!" he said with his rough voice typical for army veteran, "Don't be so overprotective, my old hero. Shouldn't you be with Ratchet by now?" she asked him, "Ratchet told me I shouldn't be so overactive but I do my best about protecting you!" he smirked, "Luke, do you want to join us this evening in our quarters with Sideswipe too? I think when you already met Sideswipe and me it could be great time spent together!" She smiled at me as she said that.

I really appreciated that and I wanted, but Ironhide's continuous cold look at me was enough for me to say what I had to say, "I have ordered from Optimus to meet him tonight at his office and Ratchet wants me to take some pills before I go to sleep. Sorry, I can't go…" I explained her as I was by door out of my room with materials ready for math and physics, "It's ok Luke. What about tomorrow?" she meant it well with me but Ironhide was wall between us that was about to crush me, "Once when I become transforming alien robot I will…" I said and left the room.

Normal POV

When Luke left, there was silence between Chromia and Ironhide in his room, "What… was that supposed to mean?" Chromia asked Ironhide as he tightened his grip around her body, "Probably he doesn't trust us yet," he said and kissed Chromia, "Maybe he needs more time… it isn't easy," Chromia was thoughtful but Ironhide was still thinking his own and didn't think of Luke's problem. Ah, those veterans. They miss feel of empathy.

Wheeljack's POV

I already cleaned some table for my student and I was getting ready myself. I had really good feeling about Luke who will be the one I will teach because I saw his enthusiasm about math and physics. It was only five Earth minutes when I thought about it and Luke stood at the door to my laboratory, "Ah, Luke! Finally you are here and healthy!" I greeted him and showed him where he can sit in my true form, "I do apologize for being in my true form but I have something to do in backside of my laboratory so when I give you the test I will let you work and then I will leave there,"

I told him and he was surprised, "The test? From what?" he asked me, "Nothing serious, Luke. I know you have studied something on your high school but every high school has different curriculum so this is something like comparison exam when I will find where is your weakness and we will pass it through next lessons," I explained him and he sighed, "I already experienced comparison exams but I wouldn't expect I will do some from math," he said and I chuckled as I handed him paper with tasks and left him to do what he had to do.

I tried to be as silent as I could so I didn't disturb him. It took him 40 minutes so we had reserve of five minutes, "I think I am done…" he said as I stopped with my work and stood above him when my holoform appeared in front of him. I sat next to him, "Ok Luke, let us both see your results…" I said as I was checking what he wrote. There were few numerical mistakes but that is expectable because I made some noise and he had some problems with his numerical mistakes. The worst part was when I saw what tasks he couldn't do.

"Luke, I found some things and I want you to answer me about them," I said and he nodded, "You didn't do adjustment of goniometric divisions?" He shook his head, "Neither parametric quadratic equations?" He shook his head again, "Oh boy… not even complex numbers. And by the way, I see you used sine and cosine theorem but I thought you will use the tangent theorem," I told him, "We didn't take the tangent theorem unfortunately," he explained and I nodded,

"It's ok Luke. Most of it you done well and we will work on getting it in your head but not today. You worked on this for 40 minutes and I don't want to make you tired by new lessons. Tomorrow we will start with combinatorics. We will talk about permutation, variation, factorial and maybe I will show you the Binomial theorem," I told him, "Thanks Wheeljack," He stood up ready to leave but then he noticed painting of the AllSpark cube, "Cube?" he picked up the painting, "The AllSpark cube, Luke!"

I told him, "AllSpark? What is it?" Luke asked me as I smiled and my true form showed him hologram, "Luke, AllSpark cube is the most powerful relic in the universe. Before AllSpark, there was no life on Cybertron. Once when AllSpark revived the first cold metal, we rose and started to build Cybertron," I said, "It is? It still exists?" Luke asked and I nodded, "Only shards of it. But only shard is enough to revive somebody," I told him, "Ok then…" he said with sigh, "Well, Luke this is something you don't need to be afraid of. Do you want to go on physics?"

I asked as Luke nodded, "Nothing bad Luke! We will take some of radioactivity!" I said and Luke chuckled, "Do you have Uranium?" he asked and I laughed, "That would be hazardous," I told him and we made break before we went on physics. Physics was subject that Luke was interested in like into math but he was weaker at it because it was much about theory and imagination for some things. I understand for somebody like him is it hard to imagine things correctly.

Sideswipe's POV

I wanted to know what was behind the mystery of Ironhide making conflicts with Luke. I couldn't just trust that Luke would incite Chromia against Ironhide. It was not possible! I couldn't believe it so I went to Ironhide that was actually spending time with Chromia. She spotted me when I headed to them, "Hello Sideswipe, have you been well today?" she asked me, "Yeah mom, thanks. Look, would you mind if I take Hide for a little talk?" I asked her and she nodded, "Well, go on then son!" Ironhide punched me gently at shoulder as we went aside.

"You look somehow serious. What happened? You drank low-quality energon?" Ironhide chuckled bitterly when he said that, "Dad you know I don't drink… listen, I wanted to talk to you about relations between you and Luke," I told him and he frowned, "Why do you care about it?" he snarled, "I know you are alerted against humans and especially when you think Luke tries to incite Chromia against you but it's only what you think," I told him and he frowned more.

"Listen, Sideswipe. What is between me, Luke and Chromia is not your matter. You better take care of your own relationships," he said bitterly and I looked down, "Hide but… I am afraid of you will hurt him…" I said and he grabbed my shoulder, "Keep him away from Chromia and from me," he said, "Hide you can't just…" I tried to say something but he already left. Primus, help Luke if Ironhide gets mad and will try to hurt him, "Swipe!" I got embraced from behind and noticed it was Arcee by her voice.

I looked behind and she gazed at my optics as well, "I missed you," she said and what I felt was indescribable. I embraced her back, "Arcee… you sweet little femme," I said and felt she ran her hand down to my interfacing panel, "Uh… Arcee what are you doing?" I said, "Silly Sides, I want to take it to another level," she giggled and I realized what she meant, "Well… ok then, you naughty femme!" I said and she giggled again.


	10. Spark-merging

Luke's POV

"Thanks Ratchet. Biology and chemistry was funny today!" I said and Ratchet smiled, "Of course, youngling. Next time I should get ready myself for talking about reproduction of humans…" he snorted and I left medical bay. It was nearing to be evening soon. When I walked out of the medical bay, I heard an explosion inside and everybody gazed at it like I did, "FOR PRIMUS SAKE!" Ratchet yelled and I saw his robot form got out, "Luke, please if you see Mudflap and Skids, tell them their next checkup will write in history of the mostpainful ones!"

Ratchet said when he went out being covered by pink paint. I couldn't help myself and started to laugh, "Luke!" he said, "Sorry, Ratchet! It's the first time I see you like that!" I said still laughing, "Luke?" Hound said as he came to me. He was kind of strange Autobot. He was humanized one because he had beard on his face made of metal. He knelt down to me and put his big servo down, "Get on," he said as I got on his hand and he lifted me up, "It's time for you to see how to use some guns, little one!"

Hound said with chuckle. Hound was associated with guns like Ironhide but I liked Hound much more than him. When he took me we were both on the training field, "Guys! We have new member to learn with guns!" Hound said. There were few soldiers that waved me so I waved them back. One of them threw at me protection on ears to be safe from noise of shots, "Ok Luke, watch carefully these soldiers! You will try it yourself in the end!" said the one named Leadfoot, one of the wreckers standing behind Hound.

It took 45 minutes to watch how soldiers work with those guns but then Hound settled me down and soldier handed me sniper rifle, "Ooookay! Hound do you think this is an appropriate gun for amateur like me?!" I said pretty worried because sniper rifle was really dangerous one, "Hey don't worry! You can hurt maximally wall!" Topspin made joke, "Yeah Luke, just give it a try," Hound said so I prepared myself aiming at the target and looking through the scope, "BAAH!" yelled behind me Roadbuster as I got startled and shot from the gun.

The bullet bounced from every surface in the training room and it ended in Crosshairs' optic, "YAAAAH! MY OPTIC!" He yelled and Hound punched Roadbuster, "That was dumbass joke, Buster! Cross, are ya ok?" Hound asked the wounded Crosshairs who held his optic, "Primus, damn it… it hurts like hell!" he said, "I'm sorry…" I said as I put the rifle on the ground, "Hey it's not your fault, Luke! Roadbuster startled you," Hound told me, "Yeah, ok but still I fired that… that's why I don't like to work with guns… I don't like hurting anybody either…"

I said with regret, "You have no problem with dat, I can tell!" Crosshairs muttered, "Hey, Cross. If Luke wasn't scared it wouldn't happen! Now go to Ratchet so he can fix it!" Hound teased Crosshairs as the lime green Autobot left holding his optic. I sighed and moved towards the door to the hangar, "Luke, listen. Next time I will take care that nothing will scare you again! It was the first time you tried that and everything will be ok when you know how to use guns!" he said but I only stood in the door.

"Thank you for offer, Hound, really I appreciate that but there probably will be no next time for it. I don't like guns and I hate idea of war. I want peace and silence…" and after that I left to the hangar.

Hound's POV

"Do you see what you did?!" I shouted at Roadbuster, "Hey sorry, I didn't think what it will do!" he tried to defend himself, "What did you expect that will happen when he held gun?! You will have to explain to Prime if he doesn't do it himself!" I said. It made me feel sorry to see Luke feeling guilty for hurting Crosshairs only because of dumbass joke from wrecker. I understand why he hates war. I don't like war either but for me it's duty and for Luke… for him is it opportunity to know how to use guns that is probably ruined.

Luke's POV

Math, Physics, Chemistry, Biology and Firing. Those were my subjects for today. I was tired and didn't need to think of what happened on firing because my guilt was big enough I decided to tell Optimus that working with guns isn't and won't be in my skill. Before that, I needed to talk to Sideswipe about it. When I opened his quarters, I was unpleasantly surprised by what I saw, "SIDESWIPE?!" I asked and spot Sideswipe and Arcee in robotic analogy of sexual act.

Sideswipe's POV

"Ah! Sideswipe! You beast!" Arcee moaned against my audio as I thrust in her and she clenched her servos in my back, "Hold still! I will be soon!" I told her with chuckle, "SIDESWIPE?!" I've heard behind us and when I turned around I saw Luke standing at the door to my quarters, "Luke!" Arcee said, "Alright! First I hurt Crosshairs and now this happens! I have to get out of here now!" he said and ran out, "Luke, wait! I will explain!" I tried to tell him but he already left, "Damn! Arcee, I am sorry we have to finish it later,"

I told her and she nodded so we both stood up and I ran out for Luke, "Luke, stop! Let me explain it!" I yelled, "Stay away from me!" he said and ran out of base. I had no choice so I transformed in my Corvette Stingray and drove right behind him as he ran out, my front wheel transformed in hand and grabbed him, "Let me go!" he said and I transformed back completely, "Luke, listen to me!" I told him as he tried to get out of my grip so I tightened it, "If I let you go, where would you go and what would I tell Optimus? Hmm?"

I said as he stopped, "Fine…" he said and I put him on my shoulder. We slowly skated around the area of base, "Let me explain Luke. You know that people of your species can feel something to the other one, right?" I asked and he nodded, "And when both of them like each other, the feeling of love increases and once they interface with each other," I said, "Interface?" he asked, "It means to have 'sex' in your human language," I said and Luke looked at me, "So, you like Arcee?" he asked me and I nodded, "Pretty much. She started first but yes, we have those feelings in common,"

I said, "Maybe you should've put some warning sign on your door… I had enough today," he said, "Yeah, you said something about hurting Crosshairs," I said, "I tried sniper rifle and result was pretty nice for Crosshairs…" he said and I chuckled, "Hey, don't worry about him. He is drama queen but he will be ok," I said, "I've heard it but I don't want to use guns. I hate them!" he said and I smiled, "I like your decision for peace Luke and I understand you hate guns, it's all up to you if you want to stop with it," I told him and changed direction heading slowly towards base.

"Luke?" I asked him, "Yes, Sideswipe?" he answered, "Have you ever had sparkmate? Ehm… girlfriend I mean?" I asked looking at him sitting on my shoulder, "I haven't…" he said and I stopped looking at him, "Never…?" I asked and he shook his head, "Actually, Sideswipe I don't even believe in something like love. Everything that actually makes people to feel some attraction to each other are only biological and hormonal processes in body. Horniness and need to have sex is behind love,"

He said and I was surprised, "So… you don't even want to have somebody?" I asked him as we arrived at base, "I am happy to have no girlfriend actually and I don't need any to make myself feel better. If people want to have girlfriend only because of sex I can easily just watch porn and make myself feel better while watching it…" he said with bitter tone in his voice as he climbed down to the ground, "Thanks for explanation, Sideswipe. I hope you will be happy with Arcee…" he told me and I watched him sadly as he was leaving.

I didn't understand humans too much but we weren't that much different race from them. We both reproduce and we both need to be loved. But if Luke has this opinion… then I know why he is so closed to himself. I wish I could do something for him because I see Luke is not idiot like Mudflap and Skids. He was kind person and he deserved at least somebody who could embrace him.

Optimus' POV

I was in my office and checked reports from Ironhide when Hound entered my office, "Good evening, Optimus! I think we have something to discuss," he said as I looked at him, "Hound, today was first the lesson of Luke at firing. I've heard there were some complications. Can you explain that?" I crossed my arms, "That's pretty much I want to talk about. Luke watched how soldiers use guns and then it was turn for him to try that but…" he said, "But?" I raised my eyebrow.

"When he was about to shoot from one of the guns, he got startled by Roadbuster so he shot and the projectile bounced at Crosshairs' optic. After that, Luke decided he won't touch the gun again…" he told me and I put my face at palm, "I am sorry, Optimus. I chose a bad gun for him to try…" he said as I waved my servo against him, "No Hound, it's not your fault. I should have known better what could happen. I expected it won't be easy with Luke," I said, "Shall we do something about it, Optimus? To be honest… I wouldn't convince him to use guns. It's obvious he doesn't like them,"

Hound told me and I thought, "Hound, you can leave now. Luke will visit me tonight so I will inform you soon," I said and Hound left, " _I have made a mistake… I should be more observant about Luke's disorder… teaching him with guns… no, bad idea…_ " I thought to myself as I got back to work.

Luke's POV

It was 21:00 PM and I was after dinner, made my homework and was about to head for Optimus' office. I was kind of curious what Optimus wanted to talk to me about. Then I headed towards Optimus' office through the hangar full of Autobots that were actually transforming for their recharge. It was surprising because if everybody was about to go into recharge I was suspicious if Prime shouldn't recharge as well. I guess Primes have the least of rest. I was about to open his office and when I did that, he was staring at his reports.

"Optimus?" I asked and he looked down at me, "Luke, here you are!" he said and settled his hand down so I could stand up on it and he could put me up on his work table, "Primes have always to work, right?" I told him with smile, "Actually, I've finished the last report today," he said and put the reports away, "Well, you wanted to talk to me about something, right?" I asked and he nodded when his holoform formed in front of me, "Why the holoform?" I asked and then I saw he wrapped his arms around me, "Optimus?" was my only reaction full of confusion.

I looked at him because I didn't understand it, "True father should be here for his son when he feels bad, shouldn't he?" he said, "I… I guess he should, why?" I asked, "Because I can sense you are feeling bad, Luke and I promised myself to take care of you as much as I can. I know you cry inside because of all what happened and you need to get it out," he told me and I could feel the warmth of his holo being around me, "Optimus, I don't want to bother…" I said as he interrupted me, "You don't bother me at all, Luke. That's why we're alone. Now, let it all go out,"

He said and I could feel his hands stroking my hair, "No need to be strong in front of me. I see how much you wish to share your pain," he said gently and kept stroking my hair as I started to release tears, "H-How?" I asked, "What, Luke?" he asked back, "How did you do that? I wasn't able to make myself cry for years!" I said as I sobbed against his shoulder, "You needed somebody to understand you. Nobody can be alone, not even you," he said as my cry got harder and harder. I sobbed silently and he still held me tightly to his body.

"There, there," he said soothingly as he kept stroking my hair, "Let it all go out," he added and I cried even more. For five minutes I was like that ignoring I was crying against holo of Autobots' leader, "Thank you… Optimus…" I said. He nodded and his holo disappeared, "If this was all you wanted me from my visit… I will go to sleep now," I said and was about to leave when Optimus' hand settled in front of me, "Hmm?" I was surprised, "Get on it, Luke. I want to show you something," he said and I didn't hesitate to get on his huge servo.

He lifted me up to his chest and I could see shine in it as he opened it, "What is it… Optimus?" I asked, "This is my spark, Luke. It is something compared to a heart. It is our life energy. Touch it," he said as I touched it and it was warm, "D-Does it hurt?" I asked and he shook his head, "No. Spark is sensitive place but when somebody will touch it the right way, it stimulates nice feelings," he said and I kept running my hand on it, "It's… warm…" I said and yawned, "Are you tired, youngling?" he asked and I nodded, "You can rest, Luke. I will hold you,"

He said and I leaned to his spark with my back letting to be warmed by his life source. I was slowly falling asleep and after a while with half-closed eyes I noticed some tentacles made of light were rising from spark, "What… is… it?" I asked in micro-sleep, "Luke, you've managed to start process of spark-merging" Optimus said, "Spark…merging?" I asked and lights connected to my heart. Then I fell asleep not knowing what exactly it does to me. But it was nice feeling so I just let it do what it needed to do.

Optimus' POV

He really made it. The youngling with disorder that made him different from others made my spark to connect to his heart, "Yes. It will connect to your heart and we will be able to feel what other one feels," I said but Luke didn't react, "Luke?" I asked and I noticed he already fell asleep. I was proud of him. It didn't even matter we were different race, we weren't too different to merge heart and spark. As his new father I could feel happy to share feelings with him through parental bond.

When the merging was complete, I changed angle of my chair to lay on it so I didn't need to hold Luke by my spark and he could lie on it, "Good night, my youngling" and in short time span I powered down as well.


	11. Another attack!

Normal POV

"Optimus?" was Ratchet's first thing he said as he entered Prime's office. It was 8:00 AM and Luke was supposed to visit Ratchet's for regular morning checkup but he didn't come so Ratchet was wondering why that was. When Ratchet entered Optimus' office it was dark again, "Optimus?" he asked again with no response, seeing Prime recharging. Ratchet decided to come closer to him so he could wake him up. Then he spotted his hand covering something on his spark, "Hmm?" he released as he grabbed Optimus' servo and put it away.

Ratchet saw Luke sleeping on Optimus' spark and he smiled, "I hope you won't forget to visit me, Optimus' youngling!" he said with smile and silently. Ratchet left the office so he let Luke and Optimus sleep. It was 9:00 later and Luke started to rise on Optimus' spark, "Oh… what happened yesterday…?" he asked and looked down on the spark, "What… oh… I see…" he said and climbed up on Optimus' chest, then climbed down and jumped on the ground, "It feels strange now," Luke said, "Luke…"

Optimus mumbled and Luke looked up at him holding his chest, "What happened…?" he asked himself, "Damn I am late to Ratchet's check-up!" Luke said and then ran out of Optimus' office towards Ratchet's medical bay. Sideswipe stopped right in front of him, "Sideswipe, I have to go to Ratchet now! I don't have time to talk!" Luke said nervously and Sideswipe picked him up, "Hey, I wanted to start from new point, Luke!" he said, "Sides, really I will talk to you later but now I need you to get me quickly to Ratchet or he will be mad!"

Luke said and Sideswipe just took him to Ratchet. Then he skated out of medical bay, "Hey! Sideswipe? Can you come to our quarters?" Arcee told him and he frowned what femme-bots wanted from him. When he skated inside of their quarters, they closed the door, "Hey? What do you need?" he asked and Arcee opened her stomach as the light went through all quarters, "A-Arcee?" Sideswipe asked frightened, "Good job!" Chromia smiled at Sideswipe who looked at her, "Mom? I don't know what is happening..?" he said.

Arcee wrapped arms around Sideswipe and he still couldn't realize, "I am so proud of you, Sidey!" she said, "Arcee? I… you want to tell me the shining thing is-" he said and Arcee got in his words, "It's little spark! Yes!" she said and kissed Sideswipe, "But how? Because of yesterday?! Arcee, sweety that is just too soon!" he said and Arcee kept hugging him, "Chromia has incredible son with Ironhide," said the oldest of them – Elita, "We only have to wait until it's fully developed to get out!" Arcee said and Sideswipe hugged her back, a bit frightened.

"Have you… visited Ratchet with it?" Sideswipe asked her, "No, I will go by now but it is developing fast! I can feel it, sweety!" Arcee said and kissed Sideswipe's metal face-plates while femmes left their quarters and Sideswipe stood in there, "I… I will be creator, programmer…" Sideswipe said silently and sat on the ground looking down. In the meantime in medical bay, "Your carotid artery seems to be still weak, but not critically so keep being careful like this and it will heal soon!"

Ratchet said and Luke put on his T-Shirt, "Thanks Ratchet, I feel well now," Luke said and Ratchet smiled, "I believe after spark connection with Optimus," he said and Luke got startled, "How do you…?" Luke asked staring at Ratchet, "I can smell Optimus from you and I saw you both this morning. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Ratchet said with smile, "Please Ratchet, I don't know how others would react!" Luke said and Ratchet calmed him, "I promise!" he said and femmes came in medical bay, "Ratchet?" Arcee said.

"What is it?" Ratchet turned to them and Arcee opened her stomach, "What is that shine?!" Luke asked as he covered his eyes, "No… don't tell me it was able to develop in one day! Sideswipe did that to you yesterday!" Ratchet said, "Ratchet, what is it?" Luke asked, "Luke, little spark developed in Arcee's stomach. You humans call it that woman is pregnant," Ratchet explained, "I see. I will go and talk to Sides… he wanted to see me!" Luke said and then ran out.

"Luke doesn't seem pleased," Elita said, "More important is that we have incoming sparkling and soon it will be ready to come out. Arcee you will stay with me!" Ratchet said. Luke was on his way to Sideswipe's quarters but when he passed by door to quarters of femmes, he saw puddle of energon and heard sobbing that was similar to Sideswipe's voice, "Sideswipe?" Luke said and entered the room, "You… you cry?" Luke asked, "Don't look at me…" Sideswipe said and moved his face away so Luke didn't see him.

Luke came right next to face of kneeling Sideswipe that cried in ground, "Tell me what happened," Luke said and put his hand on Sideswipe's face-plates. Sideswipe looked directly at him, "I won't tell anyone what I saw Sides, I promise!" Luke said and Sideswipe sat while he took Luke at his palm, "I don't know how to start Luke," Sideswipe said and Luke sat on his palm, "Is it because Arcee is carrying spark?" Luke said, "How do you know that?" Sideswipe said in surprise, "I was in Ratchet's and sisters came there with this news,"

Luke explained and Sideswipe sighed, "Little one, I will be creator… I don't know if I am ready. To be honest, I am scared…" Sideswipe muttered, "That is surprising me, Sides. I thought when you wanted to be with Arcee that you counted with these consequences," Luke said and Sideswipe nodded, "I did, but I didn't expect it that soon. Look at me, Luke. Do I look like sort of creator? I am only young bot that doesn't know how to care about sparkling…"

Sideswipe complained, "You know, in my opinion you would be better father than Ironhide," Luke said and Sideswipe frowned, "Don't talk like that about him!" he yelled a bit and when Luke backed away he realized what he did, "Sorry Luke, I think you just misunderstand him. He is a great creator. He cared about Bumblebee when he was young and about me too. I believe if you meet him, you will see his good side!" Sideswipe said.

"I don't think I will. Sides, you are good friend to me and I hope you will find joy in caring about your sparkling," Luke said and was about to climb down from Sideswipe's palm but Sideswipe stopped him, "Luke, I am sorry…" Sideswipe said, "For what? For teaching me about relationships? I don't think anything will change, Sideswipe. I found friends between alien robots and that is enough for me…" Luke said and Sideswipe slowly put him on the ground, "I have to go now… today I will learn Cybertronian language with Optimus and I will visit town with sisters,"

Luke said and Sideswipe smiled. Luke left the room. Another hour was spent with Optimus in his office and Luke was about to leave but then he touched his heart, "Anything happens, Luke? I sense you have unrecognizable feelings," Optimus looked down at Luke when he put him on the ground. Luke stared up to him, "Optimus, what exactly happened last night? I can feel your relax on my heart but I can't understand why?" Luke asked and Optimus smiled at it.

"Yesterday night happened something that provides I can take best care about you when we can share each other's feelings, dear youngling," he said very gently and Luke looked at his chest, "It's strange but nice at once, Optimus!" Luke said, "Keep going Luke. Sisters want to take you to town today for sure!" Optimus smiled and Luke walked out of the room. In the meantime, Decepticons were planning something in their hideout in mountains, "Megatron! Optimus will be more careful now!" said the red one named Sentinel Prime.

"I do apologize, Sentinel. The bleeding signalized certain death so we thought the boy will die instantly," said Megatron and Sentinel stomped, "And he didn't! He is alive and Optimus will make sure he will be safe now!" Sentinel said with anger in voice, "I am sorry, my lord but… may I ask why do we need to kill that fleshing? He's just puny boy!" said Starscream, "Explain to him, Megatron!" said Sentinel, "Starscream, my brother always had soft spot for organic species and especially younglings. The yellow scout Bumblebee grew up with him like his sparkling,"

Megatron said and Starscream looked at Sentinel, "Still not understand!" Starscream said and Megatron pressed him to the rock with his claw, "If we kill the one who Optimus cares about, he will become furious and that is what Sentinel wants!" Megatron said, "I want to fight Optimus Prime and kill him! But I need him to be alone and so I need to provoke him for fury by killing something that is important for him! The youngling!" Sentinel said and punched Starscream, "So go and get rid of him for good!"

Sentinel yelled as Decepticons left the hideout. Luke and the sisters except for Arcee were in café, "Luke?" Chromia asked, "Hmm?" Luke opened his eyes and looked at Chromia, "What was in your mind when you told me and Hide the thing you don't want to be with us?" Chromia asked and Luke remained silent, "Are you ok, youngling? I know that you might not like noise around," asked Elita, "I am fine, just a little bit tired," Luke said and Chromia put hand of her holo on Luke's hand.

Luke flinched back with his hand, "What is happening with you, Luke?" Chromia asked sadly and Luke kept looking away, "It's something I don't want to discuss in front of you, Chromia… sorry…" he said, "Is it because of death of your mother?" Elita asked, "Not exactly, I won't lie because I am not good at it. I have already accepted demise of my mother. It's something at base what I have to deal with myself…" Luke said and Chromia frowned, "Luke, you don't have to hide anything! I want to know what bothers you!"

Chromia said and Luke looked at her, "Chromia, I can't allow you to approach me!" Luke shouted a bit and then he looked down, "I just can't…" he said and stood up, "Where are you going, Luke?" Elita asked, "Just for a walk around," Luke said and left the café, "Elita, sister, why he wants me to be away from him? I thought I could at least replace mother for him and he is being distant from me… why?" Chromia said with sadness in voice, "We will find out, sister," Elita comforted her.

Soon everybody around heard near explosion. Elita and Chromia ran out of the café and spot cloud of smoke in park nearby the café, "Chromia! We're getting in it!" Elita said as their both holos disappeared and they formed in their bicycle modes driving in the park, "AAAAAAAAAH!" Luke yelled in the park, "Elita, did you hear that?!" Chromia asked, "It is Luke! Decepticons had to find him!" Elita said and both of them transformed driving towards his location, "You won't escape now, youngling!" snorted Barricade which grounded him with his claw.

"Let me go, you brute! What will you do if they find out?!" Luke yelled at him and Barricade chuckled evilly, "Luke!" Luke turned his head to the side and Barricade did as well when they saw Chromia and Elita transforming by them, "Femmes! What can you do about me?!" Barricade said and got off Luke. Barricade fought against Chromia and Elita and he was slow against fast femme bots, "Luke! Run! We sent emergency signal to base so run and wait for help!" Elita said and the both femmes still fought against Barricade.

Luke ran to the inner park between trees, "Not so fast, puny boy!" Barricade said as he punched both femmes and ran towards Luke and then he grounded him again. Luke struggled but it was useless when 2 tons of metal held him pinned to the ground, "This is your last breath, you worm!" Barricade yelled and he raised his claw to punch Luke hard so he could crush him. In that moment he got thrown away by Optimus who jumped at him and rolled himself with Barricade.

"Prime!" Barricade said, "This is the last time you Decepticons tempt my temper!" Optimus started to punch Barricade hard at face as Barricade was still falling on the ground and so he started to crawl from Optimus, "Please! Mercy!" Barricade begged and Optimus stomped on him while Barricade moaned of pain, "Tell Megatron not to approach with his dirty claws to Luke or you will all pay dearly!" Optimus said and kicked Barricade away as he transformed and drove off.

Luke watched how Optimus breathed heavily with anger, "Wow…" he thought to himself, "I've never seen so much anger in Optimus…" he kept thinking as he held his chest, "And that anger I feel right now…" Luke thought and Optimus turned to him, "Luke?" Optimus said as he reached out his hand, "Come home," he said calmly and Luke climbed on his palm. Optimus took Luke back to base and femmes followed them.


	12. Ironhide's problem

Luke's POV

I just woke up in my room after yesterday. I still thought of Optimus' anger when he saved me. It was irregular by him. I had my usual nightmare and I was sweaty when I woke up. I was weak to get any shower but at least I washed my hair. When I looked in the mirror, Ironhide's holo stood behind me, "What do you want now, Ironhide?!" I said looking in the mirror, startled by his presence, "Did you spend nice time with Chromia yesterday?" he asked me the way I didn't recognize him.

"There was nothing you should be aware of…" I told him and then turned to him as I saw he appeared right in front of me, "I am not quite sure if I can trust you, Luke…" Ironhide said and grabbed my arm, "Why are you so mean? I am not doing anything to move Chromia away from you!" I said and Ironhide glared at me, "You better keep doing so and avoid her…" he said and I felt his grip starting to crush my bone in arm, "Ironhide! Stop! It hurts!" I said and he stopped, "If I see only sign of flirting with my sparkmate, it will be much worse pain than this!"

Ironhide was so obsessed with mind that I wanted to date his sparkmate. He would kill me for it and I started to feel really bad now. Ironhide left and I could start the usual day in my life. I went on regular checkup to Ratchet, "Ouch!" I moaned of pain while Ratchet grabbed my arm hurt by Ironhide, "I didn't do anything! What happened to your arm, Luke?" Ratchet asked me but I flinched it from him, "It is just matter of yesterday…" I said but Ratchet frowned, "But… you were alright when Optimus brought you here. That doesn't seem right to me,"

Ratchet was suspicious and I was never good at lying to somebody, "Biggest pain comes after sleep," I said and I was pretty sure about that fact from experience, "Well… ok then but if I see it gets any worse I will do scan of your arm to prevent its paralysis," he said and I went out of the medical bay for Wheeljack's math and physics.

Ratchet's POV

I knew Luke was lying to me because I have already scanned his arm and I saw fracture of his radius bone. Luke had bad relation with Ironhide but I didn't know Ironhide could go this far. I was concerned about this and I was afraid of what Ironhide was going to do next. I didn't know yet the worst part of day will come soon. After five hours came Optimus to me, "Ratchet, old friend. Can I talk to you?" Optimus asked me as I turned to face him, "Of course you can, Optimus. What is the matter?" I asked and Optimus held his arm. The same arm Luke had injured.

"What happened to Luke this morning? I feel pain in my arm since the morning and that is irregular," Optimus told me and I nodded, "Yes. It seems Luke has problematic relation with Ironhide caused by Ironhide's suspiciousness against Luke's friendly relation to Chromia," I said, "Ironhide hurt Luke because he thinks that Luke wants Chromia?" Optimus widened his optics and I nodded again, "Exactly. It seems it is getting worse every day," I said, "We have to stop Ironhide before it will end fatal for Luke!"

Optimus said and I wanted to add something but then I got startled by big punch at my window, "What the..." I said and Optimus turned to see it as we both saw cracked window of my medical bay and Luke sliding down of it, "Luke?!" Optimus said, "DO YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU MANIPULATE OTHERS, FLESHING?!" Ironhide's voice came from hall, "That's Ironhide!" I and Optimus ran out of medical bay to the hall watching Luke running and holding his wounded back.

Ironhide kept shooting in the ground and Luke was trying to avoid it, "COME HERE! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Ironhide yelled and Hound with Bumblebee jumped at him holding his arms, "Ironhide! Calm down!" Hound said, "Don't be paranoid! Why would Luke try to take Chromia away from you?!" Bumblebee said and Ironhide threw both of them away, "Let me kill him! He plays tricks on us!" Ironhide yelled, "Ironhide! Stop it, right now! You are not able to see what you are doing!" Optimus ordered but Ironhide kept running behind Luke.

Luke stumbled over and fell on the ground while Ironhide stomped his pede on Luke's legs, "AAAH!" Luke yelled of pain, "Ironhide! Enough!" Chromia yelled at him while he formed in his holo and started to punch Luke at face, "How does it feel, huh?! Tell me!" Ironhide punched Luke 9 times at face and Luke started to bleed from mouth and nose. Then Ironhide noticed he got shot at chest by Chromia, "STOP IT!" Chromia yelled at him, "Let him be! You are worse than that traitor, Sentinel!"

That was right in feelings. Not only that Ironhide was shot by his sparkmate, but he was compared to the one who almost killed him, "Mi-Mia?" Ironhide said slowly looking at her, "Get away from him! Look what you did to him! Ironhide if you don't stop I will never forgive you again!" Chromia said and Ironhide looked down at Luke bleeding from mouth and nose, "Well… only you caused this… Ironhide…" Luke said slowly while he spit the blood. Ironhide got his pede off him and dismissed his holoform, "Luke I-"

Ironhide wanted to say something but Luke stopped him, "If you want to say sorry… you caused me too much pain to forgive you!" Luke stood up and leaned to the wall because he couldn't stand on broken legs, "You broke my arm, threw me into glass, crushed my legs and I got black-mailed by an Autobot who was supposed to protect me. Do you really expect me to forgive you so easily, Ironhide?" Luke said and I was watching their conversation, "It is my nature… I thought you had bad intentions! Luke… let me…"

Ironhide said and tried to reach for Luke but Luke flinched away from him, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Luke shouted and slowly hobbled towards medical bay, "Your hands are the ones I don't trust at all," Luke said and got inside of medical bay. Ironhide went to Chromia who pushed him off her, "I need to think now, Hide!" Chromia told him and went to her quarters. I went to the medical bay to look at Luke.

Optimus' POV

"Ironhide, Hound, Crosshairs, Drift and wreckers to my office! Immediately!" I ordered and went to my office. I couldn't believe what I saw. He had hurt specie we had to protect! I knew Ironhide was always alarmed about humans but what he just did to Luke was unforgivable and there was needed talk with other mechs who had potential to hurt him as well. I couldn't allow any of my Autobots to hurt my youngling. When all of those I named were in row in my office, I sat on my table and started to talk.

"As you may have noticed, I called you here for one purpose and you know why. All of you," I glared at Ironhide and then looked at others, "I have to remind you all that our duty is to protect humans. What Ironhide showed us before while will never happen again. Luke is our friend and we are all his new family!" I said, "Optimus, I have nothing against him. I am fine with Luke," Hound said, "I understand that Hound but I have to remind that Luke has special needs. I haven't given up on any of you when you needed roof and energon to live. Luke is no exception!"

I said and stepped in front of Ironhide, "What will you tell me to defend yourself, soldier?" I asked Ironhide and he looked down, "I am sorry, Optimus… I am really sorry. My stubborn behavior kept me thinking paranoiac and I thought something what wasn't real…" Ironhide told me, "Your stubborn behavior brought Luke in grave danger! You are five times as tall as him and many times heavier. You stomped on his legs and he can barely walk now, Ironhide!"

I told him and Ironhide nodded, "I know Optimus, it will never happen again and I will defend him more than before," he said, "I am pleased to see you realized what you did. But you harmed human and comrade. You will spend one week in our underground detention thinking about yourself. Go there now! Hound will escort you there!" I said and Ironhide went off my office with Hound, "And what about you, Crosshairs? Are you still mad at Luke for the accident with your optic?"

I looked at Crosshairs and he turned his look away, "None of your business, boss!" he snorted, "Nobody was born with guns in hands, Crosshairs. You neither so don't keep grudge against him because he just doesn't like guns and can't use them properly. Besides, he won't learn with guns anymore because he regrets of it," I told him, "Really?!" Crosshairs turned to me with surprised look, "Indeed. I am telling you all that because he is somebody who doesn't want enemies," I told them.

"Optimus? I just want to say that I haven't got any problems with Luke yet. From his personality I can feel he is introvert. He doesn't seem to be manipulator to me as Hide thought he was," Drift said, "You and your senses! Forget about 'em!" Crosshairs said, "You are right Drift… and wreckers. I hope there is no problem with Luke! I want to be assured mainly by you because I know you can cause problems and have problems with everything," I said and looked at Leadfoot.

"We're fine with it, Prime! Topspin and Roadbuster were the ones who made jokes that caused accident with the sniper rifle!" Leadfoot told me, "Topspin, Roadbuster. Promise me you will never do anything like that again. You are much bigger than Luke so try not to make pranks," I said and both of them nodded, "You may leave now," I said and wreckers left. Drift didn't, "Why don't you leave, Drift?" I asked him, "May I visit Luke now, sensei?" Drift asked me back, "You want to talk to his spirit, Drift?"

I said with slight smile, "Pretty much, sensei. I didn't have much time to talk and I want him to be ok with me," Drift said and I leaned to my work table, "Drift, I think Luke doesn't have anything against you. Problematic for him will be Crosshairs and Ironhide. I will take care about them both," I said and Drift bowed, "Thank you, sensei," Drift said and left. The pain Luke felt was shooting my legs as well…

Chromia's POV

I am really mad at Hide. He didn't harm only a human, but he harmed the human which was our close friend! I was sitting in my holoform next to Luke's bed as Ratchet was putting parts of his crushed legs together, "I am so sorry for Hide, Luke…" I told him as Luke moaned of pain when Ratchet moved his legs, "Try not to be loud, Luke!" Ratchet said calmly, "That's easy to be said!" Luke said and sighed, "No, Chromia… It was my fault I haven't told you before. I was ignoring you and you wanted to help me… I was just afraid of Hide's reaction,"

Luke said and I held his hand, "I knew there was something wrong with it," I said and looked at him, "I didn't expect Hide would be able to do this!" I said, "Chromia, I hope you will forgive me those bad things I made and said," Luke told me and I smiled, "Why wouldn't I?" after that, Drift came in his holoform to us, "Drift, do you need something?" I asked him, "I wanted to look how serious it is," Drift said and sat next to me, "How are you now, Luke?" Drift asked him, "Every Axon in my legs is being torn and disconnecting from synapse so it causes that it's painf-AAAAAAAAH!"

Luke yelled as Ratchet wrapped bandage around Luke's leg, "It is almost done, Luke!" Ratchet said, "Ratchet, I guess that window is on Hide's account?" Drift asked, "Hide is gonna fix it himself!" Ratchet grumbled and finished his work on Luke's legs, "Now Luke. Few weeks on this berth and your bones should be back to normal," Ratchet said, "Ratchet, do you think I can take Luke somewhere when he is ok?" Drift asked Ratchet, "I see no problems with it when he is ok. Now you have to let him rest,"

Drift nodded when Ratchet said that, "Can I talk to Luke alone?" Drift asked, "Please don't take too much time. He needs to rest," Ratchet said hesitantly so I left with him and Drift could be alone with Luke.

Drift's POV

It was the first time I could actually talk with Luke longer, "I feel like I am just bothering everybody and being useless here… it looks I will die on this berth because I can't move several days without injury!" Luke sighed, "Don't take it negatively, Luke." I told him and he turned to me, "I have some surprise for human like you, but only when you get better," I smiled at him and he looked at me curiously. I had to leave on Ratchet's order and so I left Luke having expectations on his surprise from me.


	13. The truth

Luke's POV

It was few weeks since I got hurt by Ironhide and had to spend time on berth in medical bay. Ratchet released me being considered fine. My first time to get exercise with Drift came. He made me to run around the base area. It took me around 15 minutes to run around it. When I finished that round, I leaned to wall of N.E.S.T base and breathed long, "I… I can't take anymore…" I gasped for breath while saying that and Drift transformed kneeling in front of me, "You were better than I expected. I thought you will give up in half of run!" Drift said.

"Probably because of my small weight I have… damn… my lungs will burst!" I chuckled a bit, "Drift…?" I asked him, "Yes, Luke?" Drift looked at me, "You were talking about some surprise when I was hurt on legs. What is it…?" I asked Drift and he smiled, "I was almost thinking that you would never ask me!" Drift said in calm tone but then somebody was approaching the base. When the black car stopped and door opened, man and woman left the car. I saw them before. Galloway and Mearing were those two and I was getting in panic.

Drift stepped between them and me, "Who sent you?" he asked them coldly, "Prime minister. He is nervous about the boy didn't come in time. It's been month and yet he wasn't on examination," Galloway said, "Examination?" Drift asked, "None of your business, samurai. We need to have a talk with Prime!" as Mearing said that, Optimus appeared behind me, "We know what our deal was and we haven't forgotten," Optimus said with serious tone and looked down at me, "Luke, you need to go with them…" he told me and I got startled.

"What? Optimus?!" Drift was surprised as well, "Optimus…?" I looked up at him, "You really want me to go with them…?" I asked Optimus as he looked down to me, "Finally you came to your mind, Prime." Mearing said, "Luke will go with you only if I can take him there." Optimus retorted and I got nicely surprised, "Do what you want, Prime. We want him to be on place soon. We give you one hour," Galloway said and both of them left, "Thank you, Optimus…" I said gratefully, "Everything will be fine, now get ready and we will leave,"

I went to my room to get shower after running and put on my new clothes, "So, you are leaving now?" I heard from behind and I recognized Ironhide's voice. I just ignored it and went out of my room while Ironhide's holoform grabbed my arm, "You broke that arm once… do you need to do that again?" I said not looking at him, "Luke, listen! I can't live with what I did!" he said and I flinched off his arm, "We will talk later, now I have to go…" I said and left the room.

Optimus' POV

I was waiting for my youngling to come so we could leave as soon as possible for Pentagon. Afterwards I saw Luke coming towards my truck. Then he got inside my truck cabin and closed it, "What are your feelings, Luke? Our bond tells me you are concerned," I said and started to drive out of base, "Optimus… I don't feel well about it…" he told me and I formed my holoform on the driver seat, "Don't worry, Luke. I doubt government would try to do something to separate us,"

I comforted Luke by my presence and telling him it will be alright. But honestly I have to say I was skeptic what was intention of humans in government. We drove to Pentagon for one hour as we finally drove through the gateway and stopped in front of the building, "Well Luke, from here you have to go alone," Luke nodded slowly, "I will wait here until it is finished," I said and Luke sighed. He left my cabin and headed towards the building. I was hoping everything would be fine with him and that nothing would happen.

Normal POV

Luke came to entrance of the building and then he got greeted inside. Scientists took him away to the laboratory; "Sit in the armchair, Luke." said one of the scientists and Luke did so. He sat in the armchair and scientists tied him to it, "Why are you tying me?" Luke asked nervously, "Because upcoming examination might be unpleasant for you, Luke and we have to prevent you won't keep jerking yourself," one of them said and put iron helmet on Luke's head, "What… what is going to happen…?" Luke was asking, "Bring the shard!" scientist said.

"Shard?!" Luke was startled, "Remain calm. We have to test if shard of the AllSpark cube will catalyze your ability," the scientist said as they brought the shard in jar, "What ability? What do you want to do with it?!" Luke stared at the shard as they pulled it out with pliers, "Just a touch…" scientist said that and touched the skin of Luke with top of the shard. Luke's body experienced wave of energy that launched something in his body. He started to shake violently and shouted of pain, "What is his brain activity?!" one scientist asked.

"His brain works now on 110%!" the other one said, "That's too dangerous! Nobody uses brain over 100% of its capacity!" They wanted to approach him to get rid of the helmet Luke had on head but suddenly something happened. Neurons in Luke's brain were making millions of synapses which made a lot of electric impulses and due to that, the iron helmet released electro-magnetic wave with energy of the AllSpark. Each of electronics started to wake up to life and in final scientists got burned up by electricity emitting from Luke's helmet.

Beam of energy left Pentagon and emitted sky with beam of light that Optimus saw, "Luke?!" Optimus was surprised in his truck mode as he saw the light, then he formed his holoform, "What is happening?!" he said and ran inside of Pentagon building. Autobots saw the beam of light as well from the base, "Good Primus… that light…" Ratchet said, "Do you know what it is?" Sideswipe asked, "Something is happening inside of Pentagon… Hmm?!" Ratchet said and got startled as the electro-magnetic wave rushed through base, "That energy… OUR BODIES!"

Ratchet yelled inside base as all Autobots spotted their bodies getting crazy in transformations. Meanwhile inside Pentagon, Luke freed himself from shackles and got stopped by security, "Stay there!" the security officer aimed pistol at Luke, "No! Let me go!" he said and the electronics that came alive jumped at security officer making him fall down. Luke used opportunity and ran out. He ran through halls and because there were people heading that hallway, he hid himself inside archives.

"I can be safe here for a while…" Luke thought and looked around, "Maybe I will find here the truth about why they chose me!" he thought again and started to search through archives for his name. After a while he found what he wanted. There was folder with his name, "There! Now what is here…?" Luke started to read what was in that document:

 _13\. September 2014_

 _Luke Carpenter became adult on 7. March 2014. He is mature enough to live alone and get transported.  
Experiment about activating his ability to control life essences and lightning should be completed when he arrives with aid of Autobots.  
Due to further problems caused by his mother blocking him from leaving his home country, we had to make radical steps and send for her annihilation in time when Luke wasn't at home.  
As evidence of her refusal, we keep her answers in letters she sent us back when we asked for sending him abroad._

 _Prime minister of security_

"My mother… she was… they killed her…?!" Luke was about to cry but then officers ran with guns inside to the archive, "Luke…?" one of them moved closer to Luke, "I know what you have read now…" he said, "Who are you?!" Luke said with anger in his voice, "I am prime minister of security. You have read that report." he said, "Yes I did… why did you kill her?!" Luke yelled, "We did what was necessary. She was standing between us and you to fulfill your duty," minster said, "Duty?!" Luke shouted.

"You say duty?! You killed an innocent woman, my mother I loved and for duty?! Why me?! And what duty do you mean?!" Luke was releasing tears and his hands were creating lightnings with buzz sounds of electricity, "Luke, everything we do is for security of people and it means we have to sacrifice something," he said that and security officers charged guns at Luke, "YOU!" Luke shouted. Meanwhile Optimus was seeking in his holoform through Pentagon building, "Luke! Where are you?!" Optimus screamed and spotted moving electronics, "This is… caused by the AllSpark cube!" Optimus said.

"MONSTER!" Luke yelled and explosion sounded through Pentagon, "Luke?!" Optimus heard that and ran through the building towards Luke's voice, "Luke, calm down! You have to understand!" minister tried to avoid Luke's punches, "You killed her!" Luke kept yelling and Optimus came on place, "Luke! Stop it!" Optimus ordered him but Luke charged his fist with electricity and punched the minister in stomach when the electric current went through all of him. His stomach exploded and in result of that he died.

Optimus ran to Luke and pulled him close to himself, "Luke! Luke, listen! I am here!" Optimus held Luke tightly and Luke struggled, "They killed her! Murderers! Monsters!" Luke complained still, "Luke! Whatever happened, you need to let it go! You killed humans and the prime minister!" Optimus said and Luke turned to Optimus while putting his head on Optimus' holo-chest, "Optimus, please!" Luke started to cry hard, "What happened to you, Luke? Where did you get so much power?!" Optimus asked him but Luke kept sobbing, "Please! Take me back!"

Luke cried still, "There they are!" Another security guards were coming, "Hold on, Luke!" Optimus took Luke in his arms and jumped down the building from window. Then he took him in his cabin and started engine as he left the area of Pentagon with Luke. After an hour they have returned to base and Luke went silently towards his room, "Optimus! What happened there?! Our transformations were malfunctional!" Ratchet asked, "I wish I knew, friend. They did something to Luke. When I found him, he was full of anger…"

"What else?" Ratchet asked again, "Luke was charging electricity and all technologies around were alive, transforming and killing everybody," Optimus said and Ratchet's optic got widen, "Luke can bring electronics to life?! Did he touch the AllSpark shard?" Ratchet asked, "I can't tell what happened to him. I wasn't with him on the place when it happened," Optimus said and spotted Bumblebee, "Bumblebee? Come here," Optimus said and Bumblebee stepped in front of him.

"Bumblebee, would you do something for me?" Optimus asked and Bumblebee nodded. That evening Optimus was sitting in his work room when suddenly he heard knocking on his door, "Enter," Optimus said as Ratchet got in, "Good of you to come, Ratchet. Sit there," Optimus said and Ratchet sat against him, "Optimus, what was the urgent thing you needed to talk to me alone?" Ratchet asked and Optimus closed his optics, "Luke killed the prime minister of security…" Optimus said, "WHAT DID HE…?!" Ratchet got startled.

"I have folder that Luke was holding tightly in his hands until I took him here. I read what was written there and his mother didn't die. She was killed by humans from government," Optimus said and Ratchet put his head in palm, "Optimus… why is this happening so suddenly?" Ratchet asked, "I wish I knew, friend. But one thing is clear and that we have been used for bad intentions of humans' government…" Optimus said. Everything started to get complicated and Luke's life was becoming dangerous in every day for him.

Even worse things were going to expect Luke in following days and nobody knew yet what will happen to him.


	14. Dinobots incoming!

Normal POV

The night when Luke was traumatized by things that happened in Pentagon, he went to sleep shaking himself because he couldn't understand what happened. Then in the midnight Luke woke up because he had another nightmare. However, something was different. When Luke opened his eyes, he saw somebody's hand around his belt. Even it was dark, he could see the yellow shirt and understood it was Bumblebee. The scout was lying behind Luke thinking that Luke doesn't know about it. But that was mistake, "Go back to sleep… I am here,"

Bumblebee whispered into Luke's ear and Luke closed eyes trying to fall asleep again. He let the scout in his holoform rubbing his belly. Luke fell asleep again and Bumblebee kept doing what he was doing. Next morning, Luke woke up alone in the bed, holding his own stomach, "What Bee did… wasn't dream…" Luke thought and went to his shower. Drift was talking with Sideswipe while Luke was waking up, "Why did you need to see me, samurai?" Sideswipe said, "I need help from you, Sideswipe!"

Drift told him and Sideswipe raised his eyebrow, "Help from me…? Drift I have my problems now and yet I thought samurai doesn't need help!" Sideswipe said with chuckle in the end, "Yeah Sides, this is thing I can't handle… I want to take Luke on a special place but without Prime knowing it!" Drift said, "Why without his permission…?" Sideswipe asked curious, "Because he has his problems now and I need him to forget about Luke for a while," Drift said, "I've got my problems too… fine, I will do it…" Sideswipe sighed.

Later that day, Luke completed his studies and had free time, "Finally free time without something strange!" Luke sighed happily, "GAAH!" Sideswipe screamed from the down part of base, "Sideswipe?" Luke recognized his voice and saw other Autobots running inside of the down parts of base. In that moment, Luke felt touch of another Autobot on his shoulder, "Drift?" Luke turned to see him, "Come with me. It's time to show you the surprise!" Drift said, "What about Sideswipe?" Luke answered, "It is our plan how to get you out without Prime noticing you left!"

Luke was startled as Drift said that, "Wait, what?!" he said and Drift transformed in car, "Get in, I will explain!" Drift said and Luke quickly got inside as Drift closed the door and left the base quickly with Luke. Ratchet came to Sideswipe that was paralyzed on the ground, "What did you do, youngling?!" Ratchet grunted, "S-Sorry doc… I think I didn't hold stability and fell in the electricity station," Sideswipe said silently, "You could have got terminated! Damn youngling!" Ratchet said and pulled Sideswipe out.

Drift was with Luke on his shoulder walking through grim forest outside of the city full of big rocks, "Drift… this is the surprise?" Luke asked, "Yes… listen…" Drift said and Luke tried to listen to sounds around, "I don't hear anything…" Luke said, "And that is it. This is the surprise I wanted to show you," Drift said looking at Luke with smile, "It is so silent here… Drift… why didn't we tell Optimus…?" Luke asked and Drift smiled, "Optimus has a lot of work so I didn't want him to bother with worries about you. Sideswipe and I made a bit of trick on him!" Drift said with chuckle.

"I see… well, it is really nice here Drift… how do you know this place?" Luke asked Drift, "I am here always when I don't need to be at base. War is tiring and sometimes I need to meditate and switch off," Drift said and Luke smiled, "No wonder… it's really nice here," Luke said and Drift laid himself on rock between the trees, "Indeed it is," Drift said and Luke laid himself as well, "Luke?" Drift asked, "Hmm?" Luke looked at Drift, "May I ask, what happened yesterday in Pentagon?" Drift asked and Luke looked away.

"Why do you ask…?" Luke asked back, "We experienced energy wave that caused our transforming crazy. We saw the beam of light and… when you arrived, you were shocked and Optimus was upset," Drift explained, "I… I don't want to talk about it… not now Drift," Luke said and Drift nodded. Suddenly Luke and Drift heard scream of something, "What was that sound?! Drift?!" Luke looked at Drift that was watching the landscape, "Drift…?" Luke asked once more, "I haven't heard this sound for eons… are they on Earth?!" Drift said scared.

"Drift, what is happening?! What is that sound?!" Luke was frightened and Drift grabbed him running through the forest, "We have to get out of here now!" Drift said, "Why?! Drift, tell me what is going on!" Luke said and then the robotic Pterodactyl appeared on the sky, "Oh god…" Luke said and Pterodactyl was flying towards them, then he grabbed Luke with his metal beak and flew off, "NOOO!" Luke yelled, "Luke! I have to warn other Autobots!" Drift said but when he finished that, robotic Triceratops ran into him and stomped on him hard.

Drift was hurt and then the Triceratops left him on place heading with the Pterodactyl to the same place. Meanwhile in the base, "Ratchet? Where are Luke and Drift?" Lennox asked, "Do I look like a surveillance system or a memory block to you?" Ratchet snorted, "Sorry doc… Optimus is getting nervous about their absence because they are not to be found since Swipe's accident!" Lennox said and Ratchet bashed in his table, "And nobody told me before!" Ratchet said and ran to Sideswipe's berth, "Ok, youngling. Enough of fun…" Ratchet said.

"What are you talking about, doc?!" Sideswipe said being paralyzed, "You had some deal with Drift! Tell me about it and it won't hurt!" Ratchet said and got his saw ready, "Alright, alright! Fine!" Sideswipe sighed, "It was because Drift wanted to take Luke somewhere… he didn't tell me where but he wanted to prevent Prime won't have worries when Luke leaves the base area!" Sideswipe said, "For Primus sake!" Ratchet growled and ran outside of his medical bay. He went to inform Optimus as he spotted him with Wheeljack locating Drift.

"It will take a while, Optimus!" Wheeljack said and kept searching, "Why did Drift do that?" Optimus thought to himself, "He took Luke somewhere to his place for sure," Ratchet appeared behind them, "Ratchet? Where do you think?" Optimus asked him, "Probably northern forests in mountains. Drift was spending time there so try localization in that region," Ratchet said and Wheeljack did so, "Found him! But his… vital signs are low…" Wheeljack said, "Somebody attacked Drift and we don't know what is with Luke but one thing is clear…"

Optimus said and touched his chest, "His fears are increasing and I feel it. We have no time, Autobots! Ironhide, Crosshairs, Hound, Bumblebee and Mirage are coming with me!" Optimus said and Autobots left the base quickly. At the same time, Luke was brought inside of big and dark cave by the Pterodactyl. He was set on the ground and Luke ran to the wall, "Robotic Pterodactyl… how is this possible?! Is he Cybertronian as well…?!" Luke thought to himself and then he spotted the Triceratops running inside, "Another?!"

Luke thought and minute on that another one arrived, "Spinosaurus?!" Luke thought and breathed heavily, "What did Strafe bring?!" the Spinosaurus asked, "They do talk?" Luke thought to himself and sat down on the ground, "This fleshing stranded in our forest! Me and Slug saw him with the blue bot!" Pterodactyl named Strafe was talking and Luke was frightened, "Me Slug suggest to show him our true forms and then smash him!" said the Triceratops, "Only show! Not smash, Slug! We have to wait for boss what he says!"

Spinosaurus said, "Fine, Scorn!" said the Triceratops named Slug. Each of them transformed in some sort of robotic knights. Slug had mace and sword, Scorn had spiky tail instead of his one arm and Strafe had both swords instead of arms. All of them were 10 times bigger than regular Autobot and had pointy feet, "What are they going to do to me…?" Luke thought as he was shaking from the size of three knights standing in front of him. Luke was tiny against them. He wasn't even tall to half of their feet.

Then the one having mace – Slug picked Luke by his shirt to his eye level, "That little thing is shaking! Me Slug think the fleshing is broken!" Slug said and Luke whimpered, "Put me down… please…" was all Luke left from his mouth, "The little thingie is talking! And it looks funny!" Strafe said, "Me Slug want Strafe to shut up! Scorn hold it!" Slug said and gave Luke to Scorn. Slug used his mace and made space in the rock for Luke to stay in their eye level. Scorn put Luke there and they watched him, "I just want to leave… let me go…"

Luke had tears in eyes as he said that. Fear from gigantic beings was increasing and he was still worried about Drift. Then Luke heard loud and rough roar from mountains, "What… was that?" Luke asked, "That was boss!" Scorn announced as three of the gigantic bots kneeled down and waited for their boss. After a while Luke and other three giants saw T-Rex running towards the cave. Then the T-Rex slowed down and passed the giants walking towards Luke in the space at rock. Luke was now totally scared to see the red optics shining with fury and sharp teeth in T-Rex's mouth.

Optimus with other Autobots arrived on place of Drift and Mirage with Crosshairs tried to pull him up to sit, "Drift! What happened?!" Optimus kneeled in front of him and put servo on Drift's chest. Drift held Optimus servo and coughed, "Optimus… I am sorry… I should have told you we will leave for a while…" Drift apologized, "It was dangerous! Where is Luke?! What happened to you?!" Optimus gazed at Drift, "Di-Di-Dinobots!" Drift said and fell in unconsciousness, "Optimus! What is he talkin' about?!"

Crosshairs asked as he held Drift, "Dinobots are on Earth! And they kidnapped Luke! I feel his fear and it's getting really uncomfortable! Mirage, you will stay with Drift until Ratchet arrives. Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Hound, Ironhide! We are heading to save Luke from meeting Grimlock's fury! Autobots! Roll out!" Optimus said and all five Autobots ran towards nearest signal of Cybertronian radiation. Luke was meeting Grimlock in the cave. Grimlock came closer to the space in rock where Luke was sitting and Luke tried to avoid his gaze as Grimlock showed him his teeth and sniffed.

"Scared fleshing!" Grimlock said and transformed in his knight mode like the three other Dinobots did. Then he kneeled to Luke and looked at him, "What are you doing here, fleshy?" Grimlock asked, "I was not doing anything… I just want to go back home… let me go please!" Luke said, "Me Grimlock don't take orders from tiny little fleshies! Me Grimlock king of Dinobots! We Dinobots strong beings and we fight for our freedom!" Grimlock growled at Luke. His red shining optics gazing at Luke were expecting his answer.

"I am sorry… honestly… but I didn't know this was your place… I want you to let me leave! Please!" Luke said with cry in his voice, "Me Grimlock see but we Dinobots hide from fleshings and when me Grimlock let you leave me risk you will tell them! Me Grimlock cannot do that and have to punish you!" Grimlock said and took Luke with his claw throwing him on the other side of cave, "Ow! That hurt!" Luke moaned of pain, "Slug! It's time for you to do your best! Squish that little bug!"

Grimlock said and Slug chuckled evilly. Slug ran towards Luke and tried to squish him with his foot but Luke avoided him quickly. Slug transformed in Triceratops and ran towards Luke. Luke tried to run away but Slug was faster and took him on his horn and on his nose. Slug ran straight towards the rock while Luke got badly hurt by crushing of his stomach, "AAAAH!" Luke yelled and Slug went backwards as Luke fell down holding his stomach. Grimlock transformed in T-Rex and went upon Luke, "Fleshing made mistake by coming here! Me Grimlock will punish you!"

Grimlock said, "Grimlock… please… don't do it…" Luke begged with tears in his eyes looking up to Grimlock that was charging fire in his mouth. Luke closed eyes because he knew this was not gonna end well. But suddenly Grimlock, before he could burn Luke, got shot in his optics by sniper rifle and started to yell of pain, "Boss?! What is happening boss?!" Scorn asked, "Haha! Got ya!" laughed Crosshairs standing on one of big rocks, "Good shot, Crosshairs," Optimus said, "Ya're welcome, Prime!" Crosshairs chuckled.

"Prime? Boss, it is Optimus Prime!" Strafe said and Grimlock transformed in his robot mode, "Optimus Prime?! How dare you hurt me Grimlock?!" Grimlock growled as he stepped forward, "There is no apology for king if he tries to murder weaker being. Human is small and you tried to kill him. You will pay for this, Grimlock!" Optimus said getting his battle mask on, "Bumblebee?" Optimus said, "Yes, Optimus?" Bumblebee looked at him, "Take care about Luke now. He needs treatment…" Optimus said and Bumblebee nodded.

Battle began. Optimus fought against Grimlock, Ironhide against Strafe, Crosshairs against Scorn and Hound against Slug, "Luke…? How are you?" Bumblebee said as he got to Luke curled up on the ground, "Bee… it hurts too much! I just want to die already!" Luke said and cried hard. Bumblebee formed his holoform and took Luke in his embrace, "Don't say that… you will be alright, Luke! Optimus will take care about Grimlock and when leader falls, the rest will give up!" Bumblebee said and ran his hand on Luke's head trying to comfort him.

The battle seemed to be endless but in one moment, Optimus fell down in pain holding his chest, "Autobot leader is beaten!" Grimlock said and transformed in his robot mode holding out the mace to kill him, "OPTIMUS!" Ironhide yelled and Grimlock stopped when he noticed something was wrong with Optimus, "Prime…?" Grimlock asked and Optimus was holding his chest coughing out energon, "Boss! Finish him!" Slug screamed but Grimlock shook his head at the look of injured Prime.

"Boss! The fleshing is out and the yellow bot has deformed face!" Strafe said and pointed at Bumblebee that had crushed face.


	15. King's pride

Grimlock's POV

Me Grimlock resisted killing Optimus Prime. Me Grimlock strong Dinobot but me also king and me being proud. Me Grimlock no backstabber and fight fair so when me saw something wasn't good with Optimus Prime, me let him live. The fleshing was gone, the yellow bot was badly hurt and then Prime was in pain. Me Grimlock found mercy and took him and his other comrades with my brothers to his base. Fleshies were surprised to see us Dinobots but we ignored. Me Grimlock found it wise to talk with Optimus Prime about working together.

But not for now. Prime was in bad state and needed to be healed, "Boss? Why did you spare his life?" Slug asked me as we were resting outside of their base in our dino-forms, "Me Grimlock no backstabber. Me fight fair!" me answered to Slug, "What you want to do now, boss? Fleshies saw us!" Scorn said, "Me Grimlock want to join Autobots! Optimus Prime was good in battle and he can help us," me said and Strafe went outside of the base, "Boss! Prime is awake and he wants to see you!" Strafe told me and I got on my pedes heading inside of the base.

Me Grimlock stood above the table where Optimus Prime was laying on, "Me Grimlock accept defeat! Optimus Prime is good at battle!" me said, "Grimlock…" Prime was saying as me listened, "I will… need your help… without you I won't be able to handle it…" Prime said and me nodded, "Me Grimlock want to join Autobots with my brothers!" me said, "Grimlock I would be grateful… and now…" he sat on the table, "We need to find my youngling… something bad is happening to him and everything he feels, I feel as well…" Prime said and my optics got widen.

"The fleshy is connected to you? Me Grimlock sorry for problems we Dinobots caused!" me apologized. Me Grimlock didn't know the fleshy was connected to Prime! Me Grimlock was only breaking and crushing things and now me understood, "Optimus, get down on your berth! You are not in state to do anything!" medic Ratchet said, "If I don't save Luke, it will get only worse, Ratchet! Everything what happens to him is happening to me as well!" Prime stood up and held the table, "I will hold it… yet you have patients being in worse state than me…"

Prime looked at the blue and the yellow bot, "Me Slug sorry for the blue one!" Slug said, "Ah whatever… I will trust Dinobots that they take care nothing bad will happen to you, Optimus!" medic said and me nodded, "Me Grimlock will care about Prime!" me promised as Prime sat on my back. We ran with few other Autobots and even we didn't know where to go, me believed Optimus Prime he knows what he does!

Luke's POV

My life turned in purgatory as it appeared. Not only that government used me for their disgusting experiments and Dinobots almost crushed me, but I have been kidnapped by Decepticons and appeared in place of my nightmares – Cathedral. And also I have been tied to metallic cross made for torturing. I had some scars on my body and holes as well caused by Megatron's torturing ways. I was trying to stay conscious but blood was leaving and without blood it is like having an Anemia – being very tired and want to sleep.

My breathing was getting heavier because of gravity pulling me down and my chest was falling in front of me so there was pressure on my lungs, "Come on, youngling. We are here for 12 hours and yet I haven't got any information from you why you are so precious to Optimus," disgusting voice of Megatron talking right to my face was as nice as needle in your eye, "Do you think I know that, Megatron? I understand you are here but why are here those three?"

I watched the hunter Lockdown, Sentinel Prime and Starscream, "They are here to see your soon death!" Megatron snorted, "But why me… why only me?!" I asked, "We want to make Optimus Prime mad at us for your death. I want to fight against Optimus Prime to see who has the right to lead Autobots!" Sentinel Prime said, "And you do think that asshole of your size can?!" I yelled at him as I got another rod stabbed in my stomach and yelled of pain, "AAH!" I yelled, "Sentinel Prime was Optimus' mentor and he wants Autobots to see truth!"

Megatron explained as he got another rod heated up in his gun, "Megatron… I don't know why me but I can tell you that nobody will beat angry Optimus…" I said, "Time to find out!" Megatron yelled and stabbed the heated rod through my lung right next to heart, "AAAAAH! NO!" It was the worst pain I could feel… the red shining heated rod was inside of my lung and I felt hellish pain coming from my chest, "It was enough Megatron. Tortured human is enough to provoke Optimus!" Sentinel Prime said.

"As you wish, Sentinel. But we should leave some sign on face…" Megatron said and used his claw to make deep scars on my face. I couldn't moan because I had no forces to. Then I fell unconscious and Decepticons left.

Optimus' POV

I felt myself getting tired in rapid way, "Grimlock! I can feel we are close!" I told Grimlock as I led him towards the church. He stopped with Dinobots in front of it, "Ironhide, Chromia, Sideswipe… we'll go to investigate it!" I ordered and climbed down Grimlock, "I feel Luke's presence in here…" I said and opened the big door of the church. What followed next made me frozen on place, "Optimus what is happe-" Sideswipe went aside me and frozen as well, "Dear Primus…" Ironhide got surprised as well and Chromia started to release coolant from her optics.

"Luke…" I said and approached Luke being tied on the cross, seeing all rods being stabbed inside him and blood dripping from him. When I touched him, Luke wasn't reacting, "Luke… talk to me…" I said and rubbed Luke's cheeks as Luke coughed, "Damn…" Luke finally released and Chromia ran to him, "Luke, you are alive?!" Chromia put her servo on Luke's cheek, "Put… me… down…" Luke said almost without breath so Sideswipe and Chromia untied Luke from the cross and put him on my palms, "Optimus… put me down for a while…"

I did so and Luke leaned himself on the ground as he started to puke a lot of blood, "I need… help…" Luke said as Sideswipe took one of the rods in his hand, "Sideswipe no!" I warned him, "If you pull out the rod, he might bleed out!" I said and Sideswipe put his servos away as Luke climbed on my palms, "Take me back…" Luke said and curled up in my palm, "I am really sorry for what happened, Luke… everything will be better from now!" I said and my optics left some tears, "Optimus…" Sideswipe noticed but I turned outside, "We're leaving…"

Grimlock's POV

Prime left the church and me Grimlock with others were waiting outside, "That doesn't look like the youngling me Grimlock and others teased!" me said, "Grimlock, we have to be quick at base… he is bleeding out," Prime said being obviously tired, "Optimus, are you alright? You seem to lack energy!" the femme said and then me only saw Prime falling on the ground, "Hey Prime! You have to wake up!" Me Grimlock tried to push him to wake up.

"Grimlock, he is tired!" Ironhide said, "Put Prime on my back! We will go back to the medic!" me Grimlock said and went down to the ground as Autobots helped to put Prime on my back. Ironhide sat there as well to hold Prime while we ran. When they did so, me Grimlock spotted drops of the blood from fleshing and me got startled, "Hey boss… why that gaze?" Scorn asked, "Nothing… me Grimlock fine!" me replied but that thing dripping from the fleshy really startled me. After a while we ran out of the place heading back to Bot's base.

Normal POV

Grimlock and other Dinobots got back to base and it wasn't nice surprise for Ratchet to see that Optimus was hurt again, "For damned Primus sake! He is hurt again!" Ratchet yelled as he got to the entrance of base where Dinobots were standing, "Prime has got the fleshy!" Grimlock answered and Ratchet's optics got widen, "What? Really?" Ratchet asked and Grimlock nodded. Ironhide went down from Grimlock and took Optimus with him, "You better look at Luke first…" Ironhide said, "Optimus is in bad state! I have to take care of him!" Ratchet protested.

"Ratchet…" Optimus released and Ratchet kneeled down, "Save… him…" Optimus said as he slowly opened his blood covered hands holding wounded Luke, "By the AllSpark!" Ratchet said and carefully took Luke in his servos, "I don't want to know what happened! I will take care of Luke immediately! Ironhide! Please put Optimus in his berth! When I am done with Luke, he should be better as well!" Ratchet said and ran inside of the base, "Optimus, will you hold it?" Ironhide asked Optimus and pulled him up taking his arm around neck.

"Ironhide, friend… when Luke is better, everything will be alright and we will find a new way how to prevent everything trying to kill him… I am getting old for this…" Optimus said and Ironhide pulled him to his room where he laid Optimus on his berth, "Thank you, my friend…" Optimus closed optics after he said that and fell in recharge. In the meantime, Dinobots were resting outside of the base, "Boss what happened there? You saw the red fluid and me thought you were scared!"

Scorn said and Grimlock just tilted his head away, "Me Slug think it too! Boss your look was different!" Slug said, "Me Grimlock no afraid of anything! Me king!" Grimlock tried to resist of telling the truth, "Me Strafe want be honest. Me was scared of the fleshy look when Prime took him out!" Strafe said, "Me Grimlock no afraid!" Grimlock growled and fired against Strafe. Strafe avoided the fire from Grimlock's mouth, "Me no afraid… Me Grimlock just… adapted on Prime's presence…"

Grimlock said and laid his head back down, "Aaaaah somebody has got soft spot for Prime!" Crosshairs appeared from the base, "Me Grimlock no like anybody! Me Grimlock just want to win with help of Optimus Prime!" Grimlock argued and Crosshairs chuckled, "Mighty leader of Dinobots is lying to me! I see that you took Optimus to your favorites and there's no way how you can lie to me! I see you like Optimus Prime!" Crosshairs said and Grimlock transformed in his robot mode getting the mace against Crosshairs pinning him on the ground.

"ME GRIMLOCK SAY THERE IS NO SOFT SPOT TO PRIME!" Grimlock yelled at Crosshairs, "Whoa… okay then! Just one thingie… you can kill me here, but I wanted to say… defend the kid! He is connected with Prime and if he dies, Prime is dead as well!" Grimlock let Crosshairs go after that. Grimlock transformed in T-Rex running out, "He will return… boss never leaves us!" Slug said, "I am not afraid of it… hey Spike! Wanna go on ride?" Crosshairs said talking to Scorn which raised his head, "Yeah me Scorn want!" Scorn said, Crosshairs got on his back and both of them left base area.

In the meantime, in world of dreams, Optimus was in size of human and there he saw Luke in the far side, "Luke?" Optimus was sure it was him, but everything around was bright and white. He was making his way towards Luke and until he stood behind him. He saw Luke covered by blanket that Bumblebee had. Optimus kneeled behind Luke and touched him on his back, "I am here, Luke…" Optimus said and tried to reach his both hands around Luke but he vanished.

"L-Luke…? Where are you?" Optimus asked himself but then everything went dark and when he looked a bit up, he saw the city in flames, "No… for Primus sake… what happened?" Optimus asked himself as he looked down sadly, "Time, Optimus…" Luke's voice came from behind. When Optimus turned behind, he saw Luke bleeding badly on the ground, "Luke!" Optimus ran towards him but Luke exploded and he woke up in his berth, "Ah!" he got up startled and held his spark, "I need to see him…" he said and slowly got up on his pedes.

He was about to leave his room, but Chromia stopped him, "Optimus… Ratchet said you need to rest!" And she tried to get him back but Optimus got out his gun, "Optimus…?" Chromia asked afraid of Optimus' gun, "I need to see him… I need to know he is alright… I can't lose him…" Chromia moved out of Optimus' way and let him go towards medical bay, "Optimus?! Get back in your berth room!" Ratchet said as he spotted him, "I will never return to my berth room without making myself sure about his safety…" Optimus stared at Luke lying on the medical berth.

Ratchet accepted Optimus to stay there as long as he needs because fury in Optimus' optics was obvious.


	16. The change

Luke's POV

You know… being unconscious has its benefits. You don't need to eat, work… you can only rest. After many times I spent in Ratchet's medical bay, I got used to it. It was another week I spent on the medical berth and finally I was able to rise and shine from my unconsciousness. I was slowly opening my eyes, "Uh… my stomach…" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. When I finished, I opened my eyes fully and as soon as they focused to the light around, view got sharp and I spotted Grimlock looking at me through the medical bay glass wall, "AAAAAH!"

I yelled. For the first time it sounded like from little girl and I got so scared that I wanted to run from the medical bay so I stood on the floor but fell down, "Aaaah! My legs! Why can't I stand?!" I said and when I looked up I saw William Lennox giving me hand, "You need helpful hand, don't you?" he chuckled and I took his hand. He helped me to get back on berth, "Thanks Lennox… what is he doing here?!" I asked Lennox and pointed at the gigantic leader of Dinobots kneeling in front of medical bay glass wall.

"Oh you mean Grimlock! Sorry… Grimlock? It's not time yet…" Lennox said and Grimlock walked away, "He listens to you?!" I asked surprised, "Yeah, he does" Lennox said, "But how? Last time I saw him, he was ready to burn me up!" I said, "Actually Luke, Optimus and others were there to save you. Do you remember?" Lennox asked me and I started to remember, "Oh… yes… that thing…" I said and started to think of what happened…

FLASHBACK

Bumblebee was there to help me with my injuries after Slug crushed my stomach when he pinned me to the wall, "Luke? How are you?" Bumblebee asked, "Bee… it hurts!" I yelled and Bumblebee formed his holoform to embrace me, "You will be alright, Luke! Optimus will take care about Grimlock and when leader falls, the rest will give up!" Bumblebee comforted me and he pulled out some medical kit. He was wrapping my stomach in bandage, "There… everything will be better!"

He said gently and we both heard screaming from the battle, "I wouldn't be so sure…" we heard dark voice behind Bumblebee. It was strange Cybertronian having green shining mask. Before Bumblebee could turn to see him, the strange one punched him at face so he flew on the other side of cave, "Autobots and Decepticons are only causing mess in the universe I have to clean…" he said and transformed his face into a gun, "Who are you?!" Bumblebee yelled at him, "My name is Lockdown…" he said and shot in Bumblebee's face, "Bumblebee!" I yelled.

Lockdown noticed me, "And there is bounty for your head," he said as he walked up to me and grabbed me, putting me on his shoulder. He gave me something what made me sleep.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

"So he was named Lockdown?" Lennox asked after I told him the story, "Yeah… some kind of hunter. He said there is bounty for my head," I said and Lennox smirked, "Don't bother yourself with those things. Dinobots have joined Autobots and they will stop Decepticons with their help!" Lennox said that but I was still afraid of Decepticons. Ratchet came in no time, "Ah! Who is awake?" Ratchet said with smile on his metal face, "Awake or I am zombie, whatever… Ratchet, I can't walk!" I said.

"So you found out. Yes, Luke. Your central neuron system has been damaged due to many injuries you experienced in that day full of bad luck for you. First Slug moved your spine which caused that your spinal cord got skewed and squeezed in stomach part. Megatron with his torture caused you bleeding inside your digestive system and your lung needed operation. You've lost much blood too and it wasn't nice to see consequences…" Ratchet said with a lot of seriousness in his tone, "So… I will be disabled…?"

I asked him nervously, "Of course not, Luke! You have luck that we were able to put your spinal cord in place but you have to visit me many times for application of substances that will help neurons to heal," Ratchet said, "I thought neurons are the ones that don't regenerate?" I said surprised, "I am 800 years old, Luke so you can't have better doctor," Ratchet winked at me, "Well… thanks but I don't know how I am going to move myself out of here!" I said and Ratchet handed me emulator.

"What is it?" I asked, "Emulator for neurotransmitters. They will transport action potential through body of the device over the broken part of spinal cord down so it will be like you never had broken spinal cord!" Ratchet said, "You mean… I can walk?" I asked once more and Ratchet nodded with smile, "Oh my god… nobody invented device of that caliber…" I said and Ratchet chuckled, "Thank you, Ratchet! It is kind of you," I thanked Ratchet and he let me out. Because I knew Dinobots were nearby, I tried not to look from base.

I needed to see Optimus. Needed to see he was alright and that he didn't get hurt by our connection. I went towards his berth-room and when I entered it, Optimus was lying on his berth instead of being in car mode. I saw he was looking outside of window in his room. I stepped in front of his berth and slowly got up on there. He was still looking outside not knowing I was there so I stepped on his palm and he felt it so he turned to see me, "L-Luke…?" Optimus asked looking at me and I smiled, "Is that really you? Dear youngling you are healthy already?"

Optimus' POV

I was so happy when I saw Luke on my palm. Even I saw many large scratches on his face and body wrapped in bandages, he was there and he was as happy as me to be here, "How do you feel, Luke?" I asked him, "It hurts still… but thanks to Ratchet I can walk at least and I just wanted to see you, Optimus…" Luke said so I took him on my chest with smile, "I can feel your pain, my little youngling. That is why I rest now," I explained and Luke laid himself on my chest, "Optimus your chest is so smooth now,"

Luke said and it made me happy. That is what I liked on this youngling. He was calm, nice and I missed caring about youngling long time ago. I sat on my berth and held Luke so he didn't slid down. As I watched him and saw his injuries, I remembered about the church and him on the cross which made me to release coolant fluid from my optics. Humans call it tears, and as my fluid fell on Luke, he looked up at me, "Optimus… you are sad…?" he asked me and I nodded, "I am happy that my youngling managed to survive so far," I said.

"What are you talking about, Optimus?" he asked me, "I haven't made the best to keep you safe and you were about to die many times. Every time it happened, I was really worried about you and regret I couldn't do more… can you… can you forgive me?" I asked him and Luke smiled, "I know you do everything to keep me safe, Optimus Prime. I understood you need somebody to take care about and… I do love you, my father…" he said and I pulled him up to my face to give him embrace, "I love you too, my youngling…" I said and spotted Grimlock outside watching us.

It was unbelievable for me to see actually what I saw. King of the Dinobots was leaving coolant fluids out of his optics as well. Grimlock seemed to be alone after all.

Grimlock's POV

Me Grimlock liked the boy! Me Grimlock liked the one me stubborn Dinobot wanted to punish! Me understood what the fleshy meant for Optimus Prime and what Prime meant to him. Me Grimlock wanted the boy to forgive me king! Me Grimlock returned to the area where my brothers rested so me transformed in T-Rex and lied down, trying not to face them because me Grimlock was sad and regret, "Hey boss! Me Strafe like your aft but no need to sniff it!" Strafe said so I smacked him with my tail, "Boss? You don't look to be ok!" Slug said, "Me Grimlock regret…"

Me said and Scorn got up, "Boss not okay?! It's not frequent to see it!" he said. Me Grimlock remained silent and then Strafe got up crowing happily, "BUMBLEBEE!" he crowed, "Hey Strafe… nice to see you again… it's been a while before I could fly with you again!" Bumblebee said, "Me Strafe missed Bee! Me want to go flying again!" Strafe said, "Sure we will, Strafe! Hey, Grimlock! You don't seem to be fine, do you?" Bumblebee talked towards me as me was back to him, "Me Grimlock fine…" me said, "Boss not well. He regrets!" Strafe said.

"Regret? Because of Luke?" the scout was surprisingly wise and maybe he saw in my head so me Grimlock stood on my pedes turning to him, "Eh… scout? Can me Grimlock ask for help…?" me said and Bumblebee chuckled, "Sure, Grimlock!" he told me.

Sideswipe's POV

Time for birth of my sparkling was coming soon and there were too many things I didn't know about being creator. I helped Arcee to be safe and provided her everything she needed. Also… my fear from blood wasn't decreasing. As I saw Luke being gravely hurt it hit me again and Optimus took it as well. I was about to visit Hide for more information how to treat the sparkling, suddenly I saw those two Galloway and Mearing. It was particular of them to come when government was destroyed by incident in Pentagon.

"Hey, you! Silver can!" Galloway pointed at me so I took my steps towards those two and stopped in front of them, "What do you need…?" I asked them calmly, "We are searching for Luke. The boy needs to go with us to explain few things," Mearing said and I shook my head, "We are giving you command to bring us the boy!" Galloway said, "You two are no leaders to me. My leader is Optimus Prime and only he can give me orders!" I said, "Theodore Galloway and Charlotte Mearing… I haven't expected you so soon…" I heard Optimus behind me.

I turned behind and saw Optimus leaning to the wall by his arm, "Where is the boy, Optimus Prime? General needs to see him!" they said and I realized problem, "Optimus they can't take Luke now!" I protested and Optimus shook his helmet, "Luke will stay with us… or you have to deal with Dinobots…" Optimus said as Scorn and Slug stood behind them both, "Where did they…?" Galloway got startled, "Alright, Optimus Prime. This was the last time you rejected decision of govern-" Mearing got interrupted as her head blew up and blood sprayed all around us, my wheels and Dinobots' heads.

"What?! What happ-?!" Galloway got shot as well, "Optimus…? Who did that…?" I asked watching the blood on my wheels. I and Optimus turned behind and we both saw Luke with sniper rifle in his hands, "Luke…" I said, "Optimus… he murdered humans…" I said again, "Better him, than us…" Optimus said coldly and I was surprised by his answer, "Optimus…?" I asked and he went back to his berth-room, "Boss-bot and youngling changed!" Slug behind me said, "Hey, what's with you, bot?" Scorn said, "Nothing… I just need to go out for a while…" I said.

Luke's POV

I did what I needed to do. Those sycophants will never make me leave Optimus and Autobots again. Not especially after what I had to experience and feel in my head. When they made me to release that impulse… it was strange. It was like my brain was being torn apart. After that, my abilities to manipulate with the electricity somehow disappeared and I couldn't control anything anymore. I spent rest of the day with Optimus on his chest and tried to convince him I am alright.

Yet I still felt the regret in my heart from him. He was such passionate Autobot and he really wanted me to be safe. Optimus told me that there was going to be problem with base area now when government has fallen thanks to me and I will be blamed and judged.


	17. Moving forward

Ratchet's POV

The sun was rising another day and I was checking some things in Autobots' register of health. I checked who needed checkup again, "Doc? Can we have a talk?" I've heard suddenly voice of young bot. When I turned behind, I saw it was Sideswipe, "What are you doing here, Sideswipe? Shouldn't you be training? Optimus is not going to be pleased with your activities!" I said frowning at him, "Optimus is half of the thing I want to talk to you about…" he said and my eyebrows narrowed, "Hmm? Why Optimus? And why half? What is the other half?"

I asked being curious, "It is manner of Optimus… and Luke…" he said and I leaned to my worktable, "Is there anything you need to understand or inform me about…?" I asked him back, "Ratchet… they both have changed. Optimus became even more closed than he was before. Luke became more aggressive since he experienced many ordeals with Decepticons. He is not shy anymore… he killed humans!" Sideswipe said with widened optics, "Luke changed indeed, but Optimus is still the same. Why him…?"

I asked him again and he sighed, "Optimus… didn't mind it. He was cold… like it was good that Luke killed them…" Sideswipe muttered as I heard sadness in his voice box, "Sideswipe, listen. Optimus trusted humans that they will not do anything to Luke. Optimus really did and humans betrayed them both. Luke is fragile and Optimus cares about him. What humans did was unforgivable and Optimus will never forgive them." I answered him, "Ratchet but humans will hunt us now after what Luke did!"

He said, "And because of it Optimus decided we will move away" I said, "What?! Move away from this base?! Ratchet we have connections and resources for our equipment! We can't just leave!" Sideswipe argued, "Optimus already thought of everything. Ironhide and wreckers are working on building the new base far away," I said and packed my things, "I am preparing myself to leave as well. We will leave soon." I continued but Sideswipe pinned me to the wall, "Nobody can leave now! You dare to leave in Arcee's state!" he said and put his sword to my neck pipes.

"Sideswipe has your circuit overheated?! Let me go!" I tried not to move because of the blade on my neck pipes, "You will tell Optimus that we are staying!" Sideswipe yelled as I tried to hold his blade, "Sideswipe!" Arcee entered the medical bay in time before Sideswipe could hurt me. She held her stomach, "Arcee…" I said, "Arcee…?" Sideswipe looked behind him, "Sideswipe… we have to leave. It's not safe here for us…" Arcee leaned to the wall and Sideswipe put his servos on her stomach, "Do you really want this…?" he asked.

"I do… I already saw the place where our new base will be. It's nice and I believe the little one is going to have fun there…" she said being tired, "Alright then… I will trust you!" Sideswipe said as I kept packing my things.

Bumblebee's POV

I had a deal with Grimlock himself. He wanted me to bring Luke to him. I just noticed how Sideswipe hugged Arcee and found out that it wasn't easy time for them. After a while I noticed Luke walking out of Optimus' office, "Hey! Luke! Come here, buddy!" I said as Luke came over to me, I knelt to him, "I need you to come with me! I want you to see something!" I smiled at him, "Ok…" he said and I reached out my servo down on the ground so he could get on. When he did so, we both went out of the base heading towards the place where Dinobots were recharging at.

"Bumblebee…?" he asked, "Yes?" I asked him back, "Why are you going to Dinobots…?" he asked me, "Somebody wants to talk to you and I promised to help him," I said and carried Luke towards Dinobots.

Luke's POV

I felt somehow nervous to confront myself with Dinobots again. Each time I heard word "Dinobot" I remembered about that nightmare time when they tried to squish me against the rock. I was wondering who wanted to see me. Bumblebee settled me down on the ground and I looked up to him, "Bumblebee, I don't feel…" I said but Bumblebee interrupted me pointing at Dinobots as Grimlock was standing on his pedes, "Bumblebee…" I said stepping backwards but Bumblebee's pedes were behind my back.

Grimlock was coming towards us and then he stopped in front of us both when he stood there. His red glowing T-Rex optics were watching me and I was watching his sharp teeth as he moved his head down to sniff me. I was shaking in fear and didn't look at him as the shadow of big Dino covered me. His deep beasty voice was in front of me like about 2 inches, "Please… let me be, Grimlock…" as I begged the great T-Rex, I got surprised by what he did. His metal tongue got over me while he licked me long.

"Me Grimlock… say sorry…" I experienced many unbelievable things in my new life that changed in small time span but hearing T-Rex talking was really weird! Grimlock in his Dino form apologized to me and I froze on place, "W-What…?" I asked. Grimlock started forming himself in his knight mode and then set himself in size of me. He knelt down to me and placed one his servo on my shoulder, "Me Grimlock say sorry, fleshy. Me Grimlock found out that you are important to Prime and Prime is really great warrior."

I saw Grimlock in human size and in knight form talking straight towards me. I saw his red optics still but they were not full of rage as before, "Why now… why do you apologize when you wanted me to be dead before…?" I asked still watching Grimlock, "Me Grimlock no wretch. Me Grimlock king and have pride. Me want you fleshy to forgive me Grimlock for what happened. Me Grimlock saw you and Prime together and thought you are important for him! Me Grimlock apologize!" Grimlock said and bowed his head down to me.

I just put my hand on Grimlock's head just to make him sure that I forgive him, "Everything is fine now, Grimlock…" I said. I spent some time with Dinobots.

Normal POV

Autobots along with Dinobots were preparing all equipment on leaving the base. Other day, everything was set and Autobots left their base. Their next destination was abandoned island in the sea where a new base was built. The journey was long and Autobots needed to recharge through the night. Autobots together with Dinobots were about to shut down. Only Luke himself was still on his computer and worked on it. Optimus' holoform appeared next to him on the driver seat, "Luke?" Optimus said and Luke glanced over at him.

Luke's POV

Optimus appeared on the seat next to me, "What are you doing in this hour? Shouldn't you sleep?" he asked me and I closed the notebook, "You're right Optimus… I was just reading some information on the internet about starting problems in Europe… war starts in the Ukraine and Muslims are causing problems." I said and sighed. Optimus put his hand around my body and I felt safe, "I can't sleep now, Luke" he said, "Hmm?" I looked at him, "I know Decepticons will never give up on you so I can't rest just yet." He said and I rested my head on Optimus' shoulder.

Optimus caressed my head and I was happy. Soon I fell asleep and Optimus stood awake looking at the sky. He needed free time because he was only thinking about Decepticons and I could sense his stress. I woke up later that night on the ground under stars, "Hmm?" I looked around and all Autobots were around fire, "Autobots?" I said and stood up. I made my way towards the fire, "Ratchet! Do something!" Arcee shouted and I frowned, wondering what happened, "Arcee… we lost him…" Ratchet muttered.

"What happens?" I asked as they all turned to me, "Luke?" Sideswipe said silently, "What happens?! Why is Arcee sad?" I asked again.

Sideswipe's POV

Luke woke up from sleep and he spotted us around the fire. Unfortunately, very sad time to pretend everything was fine. I didn't want to lie to him, "Arcee's sparkling… is dead." I explained shortly. Luke without any other words came closer to the fire to see Arcee. She knelt on the ground holding dead body of the sparkling, "I am sorry, Arcee. We couldn't do anything to save him." I said and closed my optics so no coolant could leave, "I am just bad femme!" Arcee cried, "Arcee?" Luke was about to say something as he came closer to her.


	18. Miracle!

Optimus' POV

"Can I try something?" Luke asked as he spread his arms, "What can you do with dead sparkling, Luke? He's dead!" she said, "What do you want to try, Luke?" I asked the boy, "Just let me try…!" Luke said and Arcee handed him the sparkling. What we saw was unbelievable. Luke put his hands on the dead sparkling and something was happening. Luke's hands started to shine until all body of the sparkling started to shine as well. It was like before when Luke used his energy to kill in Pentagon. But now, this was different.

Luke seemed to control the energy and he was giving a new life to the sparkling. In the end, the body of sparkling twitched as his body got jolt with electricity. Luke stopped as he saw the sparkling coughing out the dust, "My… my sparkling!" Arcee couldn't find any words and picked her sparkling up. I was observing her happiness that changed her mourning tears into tears of joy. Her sparkling cried with force which was more than evidence that it was alive, "Luke… what happened?!" Sideswipe looked down at Luke.

"I remembered what I did in Pentagon… I wanted to try if I can do it again. It seems I can!" Luke smiled, "Luke I… thank you! You have made a great service for me and Sideswipe!" Arcee said being grateful, "Alright, Autobots! It was rough experience but we need to take some recharge before we continue on our way to the new base!" I said and all Autobots extinguished the fire as we moved to the recharge.

Ratchet's POV

Arcee and Sideswipe were the only ones who stood awake through the night because the sparkling needed care. Next morning, we all were on the road again, "Optimus? I need to ask you something!" I talked to Optimus through com-link, "Go ahead and ask me, old friend." he said, "When will Dinobots join us?" I asked, "Grimlock and others have to make sure that nothing will remain after us…" he explained. We were on place in an hour, "Optimus? Where is it? I can see only sea" Luke said as he escaped Optimus' truck, "Wait for it, Luke."

I told him and Luke stared at the sea as portal appeared in a while, "Base is on the other side." I notified and all Autobots with me entered the portal. We have appeared on the other side standing in front of base as Ironhide and the wreckers greeted everybody on the island.

Optimus' POV

I lifted Luke on my shoulder and took him to look at the new base. I settled him down to his new room, "Take a rest, Luke. Later you will have to continue on studies again," I said with smiling at him. Luke went into his new room and Autobots helped to carry his luggage. There was something I had to do. I was waiting for Grimlock to arrive through the portal, "You seem to be nervous, Optimus." voice of Ratchet came from the new base, "I am thinking, Ratchet." I said, "Thinking? About incidents with Luke?" Ratchet asked.

I nodded my head, "Megatron is overstating what he does. I am afraid of his next plans…" I said, "Optimus, I am not sure why would Megatron want to attack Luke so much. Only if…" Ratchet said but I continued, "If it wasn't Megatron who is organizing this! Maybe there is somebody else who is pulling by those strings and lead Megatron together with his Decepticons!" I explained, "Who would provoke you so much, Optimus?" Ratchet looked at my back, "The same bot who wants to take rule above you and rest of Autobots." I said and faced Ratchet.

"Sentinel…" Ratchet added and I nodded, "I guess I will have to deal with Sentinel once and for all… It will be the time when I am ready to do everything to save Luke, even it means to risk my life." I said and Ratchet sighed, "Optimus… you cannot die. You know well that with the bond you two have made if one of you die, both of you will die." Ratchet explained and within a minute of silence he started talking again, "Optimus… how can you let Luke die?!" Ratchet said, "That's something you can't understand yet, Ratchet…" I explained.

Normal POV

Luke was unpacking his things in the new room, "Let's hope Decepticons will never find me here. It was enough…" he sighed, "Hey, buddy!" Bumblebee appeared in the door and Luke turned behind, "Oh… it's you Bee." Luke said kind of sad, "What's wrong with you, buddy?" Bumblebee asked and came closer to Luke looking into his eyes. Luke avoided Bee's look because autistics don't like looking directly in eyes. Bee pressed himself against Luke, "Bee… what are you doing…?" Luke asked and Bumblebee pressed himself playfully on Luke as he fell on the bed.

Bumblebee leaned forward and hugged Luke, "Bee…?" Luke wondered what was Bee doing, "I can't ignore your behavior! I am the first you trusted so you have to tell me what's wrong, buddy!" The bot said and Luke just gently pushed him off, "I am alright, Bee…" Luke said and left his room with Bumblebee alone. Meanwhile as Autobots integrated to their new environment, Decepticons were in their lair, "Enough of it! Megatron! I want to see your next plan working!" Sentinel growled and shot against Megatron.

Megatron avoided, "We will get that boy! I promise, Sentinel!" Megatron said, "You promised me lots of things! Have you fulfilled your promises?!" Sentinel asked, "No… but I want to see Optimus in battle so I want to help you, Sentinel…" Megatron said and Soundwave appeared behind them, "Lord Megatron, I've been told some information from Laserbeak." He said and Megatron glanced at him, "What is the actual state?!" he wondered, "The boy cannot be killed." Soundwave shortly answered.

"What?!" Megatron got surprised, "Explain, Soundwave!" Sentinel demanded, "The boy is bonded with Prime." Soundwave explained, "That little worm?!" Megatron was getting in rage, "Calm down, Megatron… I think this is quite useful information." Sentinel said calmly, "What do you mean by that?" Megatron asked and Sentinel grinned. The day ended quicker than anybody would expect. Everybody was already asleep, only Ratchet and Luke were awake. Ratchet had to make another checkup of Luke.

"Hold still, Luke!" Ratchet ordered and Luke had to stay as he scanned the neck, "Sorry, Ratchet. It tickles!" Luke said and chuckled as Ratchet finished the scan, "There… your artery seems to be fully regenerated, Luke." He was saying as he put the scanner on his table, "Can I go now?" Luke asked, "Actually Luke… I wanted to ask you about what happened last night." Ratchet said and sat facing Luke, "You mean that thing…?" Luke asked back, "You can manipulate electromagnetic field. Only the AllSpark could do it and now you can do it as well!" he said.

"I don't know Ratchet… I guess they did something to me in Pentagon what activated it." Luke said and Ratchet closed his eyes, "I guess Decepticons will be very surprised, Luke. They probably know you're linked to Optimus and if they find out that you're having this power, they will try to find a way to extract it from you." Ratchet said and Luke stood up shocked from hearing the fact, "Luke… don't get so worried… nothing can happen to you here." He calmed Luke. Although Luke was safe on the island, he knew that he was not entirely safe.

The base was all set up by the end of the day. Luke continued his studies and later he went to sleep sooner because it was too much noise for him. Sideswipe and Arcee spent some time together in their quarters, "He is so full of energy already, Sides!" Arcee chuckled as she along with Sideswipe watched their sparkling, "What will be his name?" Sideswipe smiled at Arcee that took the sparkling in her arms, "Well… it is mech, he survived death… I don't know?" Arcee said, "Never mind, we can decide later. Now we should recharge."

Sideswipe and Arcee fell together asleep but the silver Autobot opened his optics seeing his sparkling leaving the room as he crawled out, "Hmm?" he wondered what his sparkling wanted to do. Sideswipe looked down at sleeping Arcee and left her alone. He skated out towards Luke's room as he saw the opened door. He knelt down to look inside and spotted his sparkling mech sleeping on the ground next to Luke's bed. The silver Autobot smiled, "I guess our little Autobot chose his name!" he thought.


	19. Preparations

Sideswipe's POV

Few months passed since we arrived on the island. Decepticons didn't bother us for long time and it seemed that Luke was doing well with my son. My son chose that night before time to sleep with Luke and we have found great name to him. His name is Lukatron and he inherited my look. Actually, he is like I used to look when I was younger mech. Optimus and some other Autobots upgraded their looks because it was be needed if Decepticons want to attack in any time. Now it's December and soon it would be Christmas.

One day I woke up from my recharge and went out of our quarters as I looked out of hangar. It was snowing outside, "Snow…?" I thought as I went out of base and looked around, "It's so quiet…" I continued in thinking as I heard sounds of shooting from the other side of island, "No! Stop it!" it was Luke who screamed so I ran behind the base and spotted Luke running towards the base being chased. My concerned face changed to smile as I saw that it was Lukatron bombarding Luke with snowballs from his little guns.

"Lukatron, stop that! I can't run anymore!" Luke screamed and kept running. Lukatron ran behind him chuckling, "Run, run, run!" Lukatron repeated and shot another snowball at Luke. He wasn't capable of running anymore so he fell in the snow. Luke quickly looked behind himself, "No, Lukatron! No!" he shouted and Lukatron jumped on Luke pulling him in a hug, "Ok, Lukatron, you win…" Luke said and breathed deeply being exhausted from running. Lukatron chuckled so I decided to go towards them.

"You're heavy little guy…" Luke told Lukatron and I appeared behind him, "Indeed he is. He is almost bigger than you after all, Luke!" I kneeled, "Dada!" Lukatron happily crowed as he watched me, "Hey, Sides! Can you tell this bigger version of pliers to let me go before all my bones will get broken?" Luke asked me and I chuckled, "Sure! Hey, little hero. Let him go. He's fragile!" I told my son and he released Luke of his hug. The boy fell in the snow, "I think I don't need P.E. now… that little mech is worse than Drift!" Luke said and I picked Lukatron up.

Speaking about Drift, I felt hand of samurai on my shoulder, "Hey, Luke! Time for sport!" he said and I looked at Drift frightened, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, DRIFT!" Luke shouted and Drift backed away, "Wow! Calm down, boy! What happened?" Drift asked and I pointed at Lukatron, "He took all the responsibility!" I said with chuckle, "Haha! Ok then, I guess I can make report saying 'Luke has been assisted by sparkling!' Haha!" Drift laughed and I joined him, "Haha, guys… that is very funny!" Luke said and I helped him up.

"It's getting cold." I notified, "Have you been to Ratchet today?" Drift asked Luke, "No… I've forgotten about it. I'll see him now." Luke told us and we took him back in base.

Optimus' POV

Lukatron was learning new habits fast. It appeared that he liked Luke a lot. Probably Luke left some imprint in him as he revived him. I was still looking after Luke because I couldn't trust Decepticons have given up on him. Also it was going to be Christmas soon. I had to give him some special gift. I knew I shouldn't care so much about these little things as I am Prime but it would be appropriate to give him something for giving my life another meaning. You may ask "You are Optimus Prime. Isn't that some meaning of life itself?" It is but being Prime means only to fight.

Luke proved me wrong. Now I can see that even Prime can enjoy life as well. In the meantime I had to teach Grimlock how to be careful about smaller beings. Dinobots are very clumsy so it was needed, "You're getting better, Grimlock!" I said and Grimlock transformed into his knight mode, "Thank you, Prime! Me Grimlock try!" Grimlock said and I smiled. Then I noticed Sideswipe coming towards me, "Sideswipe? Do you need something?" I asked and Sideswipe stopped, "Luke wants to go out for a bit, meaning going in the town." He said and I stared at him.

"He wants to go? All so sudden?" I asked him, "I've got an idea. I'll watch over him and you can find a Christmas tree!" Sideswipe told me, "Of course… the Christmas tree! We have forgotten about that!" I said and went back at the base.

Luke's POV

I was about to take a break from base along with Sideswipe. He was ready to go out but when I was putting on my jacket, Bumblebee came in his holoform, "Buddy! I've heard you are going somewhere!" he said, "Well… yeah I do. I want to take a little break from base and see the civilization again!" I said, "I want to go with you! I want to make sure no Decepticon will put his claws on you!" he said and I could hear from his voice that I won't do much about making him to stay, "Ok Bee… get ready to go." I told him and he happily ran out of my room.

Once I was done with dressing myself in warm clothes, I went outside as well and towards Sideswipe's car mode, "Ready to go, Sides!" I said. Sideswipe opened his door and I entered him next to the driver seat, "Where do you want to go?" he asked and I wrapped myself with the belt, "I told you a town, right? Let's head to some lake." I said and Sideswipe opened the portal using his technology. We drove through the portal in some forest followed by Bumblebee. It took for over an hour of driving through the forest until we got to a lake.

"Stop here, Sides." I said and Sideswipe stopped. I exited his car mode and Sideswipe along with Bumblebee formed their holoforms.

Chromia's POV

Meanwhile Luke, Sideswipe and Bumblebee were out of the base, we have been setting up a Christmas tree outside. I've been watching over little Lukatron as long as Arcee helped with putting lights on the tree, "Carefully, old veteran!" Drift told Ironhide who immediately reacted, "Watch your mouth, samurai! It can be easily broken!" he growled. Hide was extremely sensitive when somebody reminded him of his age. Optimus stood between them both and separated them, "Calm down, you two! Get back to work!" he ordered.

It was actually very funny to watch Hide arguing with somebody. I liked him for his funny furious reactions. Before I could notice, Ratchet was coming towards me and Lukatron, "Hello, Ratchet! Do you need something from us?" I asked him and he sat to us, "Nothing, to be honest. I just wanted to see when Hide will meet the physical laws." He said, "Hmm? Why?" I asked, "Que was counting with Hide's distraction followed by his anger so he assumed that with the height he climbed and gravity he will fall in 3… 2… 1…"

As Ratchet counted, Hide fell down: "AAAAH!" he yelled and fell down to the ground. Wreckers laughed hard at that, "Not funny!" Hide shouted. I chuckled and looked at serious Ratchet, "What happens, Ratchet?" I looked at him, "Yesterday I sneaked inside Luke's room and extracted specimen of his blood." He told me, "I don't want to know why you sneak up on him. What did you find?" I wondered, "Something is happening to Luke. His structure is changing…" he said and my optics widened, "Changing? How?" I was scared and Ratchet started to rub Lukatron's helmet.

"His blood cells are transforming in Nano processors. DNA is changing into a binary code and all the tissue is becoming metallic. Shortly, Luke is turning into Cybertronian…" he explained and I was surprised, "Is it… because of the connection with Optimus?" I wanted to know more, "That wouldn't be such problem. Some reaction was catalyzed as Luke got in touch with the AllSpark." He said and I remained silent for a while, "Shall we tell them?" I asked, looking outside, "We will keep this in secret. I think Luke would get insane if he finds out and Optimus… he has enough worries already."

Ratchet said, I nodded and we stood silent, watching our comrades working on the tree.

Sideswipe's POV

Nature on Earth was beautiful. Bumblebee and I followed Luke towards the frozen Lake which was really silent. The boy sat in front of frozen water and closed his eyes while he put his head on his knees, "It's so silent, Luke…" I said and sat next to him. Bumblebee sat on the other side of Luke, "Now you both can see why I needed to get out of base for a while." Luke said and I nodded, "Hey buddy, remember what Optimus said about choosing your guardian?" Bee asked towards Luke.

I glanced over to see what Luke will answer. He sighed, "You know… I can't choose from any of you. All of you somehow became part of my life and I just can't choose one of you…" he said and I smiled. In that moment I put hand of my holoform on Luke's head and rubbed it, "Thanks, Luke. I guess it doesn't really matter if you want to choose or not." I told him. Luke's face showed slight smile and he stood up, "Let's try the ice, shall we?" Luke asked and I stopped him, "Wait… we don't know how thick the ice is…" I said and stood up.

I stepped on the ice and went further to see how thick the ice is, "How does it seem?" Bumblebee shouted at me. I turned back and nodded, "I guess I can try it!" Luke said and went towards me. He wasn't afraid of the ice breaking under him but then it came. Cracking sounds appeared and Luke froze on place, "What?!" he panicked but it was too late. The ice broke under him and he fell in the cold water, "LUKE!" I shouted and ran to the hole, "BUMBLEBEE!" I shouted at Bee who ran to me and we both jumped in the water.

We looked for Luke under the water and then we saw him. He tried to swim up but the clothing was pulling him down. Not only that. We saw something holding his leg so I helped Luke to get it free and Bumblebee could help him up. Soon we were both up in the hole to the water, "Luke! Hey, buddy! Are you ok?!" Bumblebee talked to the boy who was blue due to the cold water, "Let's get him out of the water, Bee!" I said and we both helped Luke out of the water. I took off coat what my holoform was wearing and gave it to Luke.

"Luke… are you alright?" I asked him and Luke was shivering, "C-C-C-Cold…!" he stuttered and I took him in arms, "We'll return back to base!" I said and Bee still looked at the hole in ice, "What are you thinking about, Bee?" I asked, "Sides… is it natural for ice to break in perfect circle?" he said and I looked at the hole, "The hole, truly… so there was somebody waiting for us!" I said. We both headed to our alt modes and I laid Luke on my back seats. He was shivering of cold and was all wet, "Poor boy… he might get fever…" I thought and dismissed my holoform.

I and Bumblebee made the portal back on island of our base.

Optimus' POV

In the middle of work on the Christmas tree I felt a cold wave all over my body. All so sudden: "Hey, Prime! Ya ok?" Crosshairs said as I leaned by a wall to the base. Grimlock pushed in my back with his muzzle so I turned back to him, "Grimlock…" I looked at him, "Prime not well, me Grimlock take lead!" he said and I moved myself in the hangar, "Optimus? What happens to you?" Ratchet asked as he saw my unstable steps, "Not to me… but something happened to Luke!" I told him. Ratchet stood up and held me as I felt myself weak.

"Go and get some rest, Optimus…" Ratchet said and I was heading towards my quarters as I heard the portal opening in hangar, "The portal…" Ratchet said and he held me under my shoulder as I watched Sideswipe and Bumblebee returning in base, "Bee, Sideswipe! What happened to Luke? Optimus is weakened!" Ratchet asked. Bumblebee formed his holoform and Sideswipe opened the door of his car. I watched the scout's holoform which pulled out Luke wrapped in wet clothing, "Luke…" I said weakly, "What happened?" Ratchet asked towards Sideswipe.

Sideswipe transformed and he stood in front of us, "We have been at lake. The ice broke under him so he fell in the cold water…" Sideswipe said and Ratchet growled, "What?! Why was he at lake?! And how could you let him get in cold water?!" he shouted at Sideswipe, "The ice was fine until Luke stepped on it…" Sideswipe said, "So it's Luke's fault?!" Ratchet growled still, "Ratchet… Sideswipe, how is that possible…?" I asked, "The ice broke in perfect circle." He said, "They found you…?" Ratchet asked calmly.

"No Decepticons were around, but I guess they did it." Sideswipe said but I started to feel myself fainting in Ratchet's servo, "Sideswipe… help Optimus to get in his berth. I need to look at Luke," Ratchet said and he left to Luke's room. Sideswipe helped me to get in my office. As we got there, he put me on my chair, "Are you sure I can leave you like this, Optimus?" He asked me and I put hand on his shoulder, "Sideswipe… make sure Luke is alright. Once he is fine, I will be back in no time…" I told him and closed my optics.


	20. Merry Christmas!

Ratchet's POV

I hurried in Luke's room as Bumblebee pulled his clothing down, "Bumblebee! I heard what happened!" I said and Bumblebee turned to me, "I'm sorry Ratchet… it's my fault… I should've known…" he apologized, "Nonsense! Bring me my portable heater and thermometer!" I said and Bee ran to the medical bay. I kneeled to Luke's bed, "Boy… how are you feeling?" I asked him, "Ratchet… in that moment it broke under my legs… I thought I am dead!" he stuttered and shivered. He had chills and I had to know whether he had fever!

Bumblebee finally rushed in and carried the things I needed. I gave a thermometer to Luke's mouth and waited for a while. Thermometer displayed fever, "You're having high fever, Luke…" I told him. The boy was shivering the way I didn't like it. I took my heater and started to move it above Luke to keep him warm with it, "I can't… feel… my legs!" he said and I sighed, "Bumblebee… take the second heater and try to warm him up down." I told Bee. As Bee uncovered Luke's legs, he jumped out of scare.

"Bee you… oh…" I said and looked at Luke's legs. They were becoming metallic, "Bee… give me the somniferous mixture…" I said and Bee gave me injection with somniferous mixture I wanted to get in Luke, "It will hurt only a little bit…" after that I injected the mixture in Luke's body, hoping Luke would fall asleep. He didn't express any sign of feeling pain, fortunately he fell asleep quickly, and I could take all his clothes off. They were all wet and cold. Leaving Luke in them would cause him pneumonia or something worse.

As I got Luke naked, I saw that legs under knees were fully metallic, "Ratchet? What is going on with Luke?!" Bee asked me as he was frightened, "He's turning into Cybertronian, Bee." I said shortly and Bumblebee ran out of the room.

Ironhide's POV

I hate Crosshairs, Drift and all wreckers! Because of them, I had snow in my very frame. I was sitting on the ground of base and rubbed all the snow out. Suddenly I saw Bumblebee transforming in his robot mode and running out of the base, "Bee…?" I spotted him but it was rare to see this behavior of him so I decided to run behind him. Bumblebee ran towards the forest, "BEE!" I shouted at him but he didn't seem to listen so I added on speed to keep up with the youngling. In the right moment, I jumped on him and grounded him in the snow.

"Bumblebee! Tell me what is happening!" I said and I saw coolant dripping in the snow under Bee's face, "Bee…?" I asked and Bee still remained silent, "Bee… I can't help if you don't tell me! Remember when you were way younger? You promised to tell me everything when you cry!" I told him. Bee finally started to talk, "It's Luke…" he started, "Sideswipe and I brought him back as he fell in cold water. Ratchet got clothes off him and…" Bumblebee quickly said and suddenly he couldn't talk.

I got off Bumblebee and then I turned his face towards me, "Take it easy…" I said and suddenly he jumped at my chest, "He's becoming Cybertronian!" he exclaimed suddenly. I didn't know what to answer to that. It was surprise for me as big as for him, "Well…? Are you sad because of it?" I asked him, "Yes! I don't want Luke to become one of us! I liked to protect that little fleshing he used to be!" Bumblebee cried. I didn't like to see Bumblebee like this. There was something I had to do.

Ratchet's POV

I didn't give up on monitoring of Luke. It was fascinating to see such a radical transformation of his body. His limbs were perfect Cybertronian ones and it was spreading all over his body. I have never expected to see human tissue to change into circuits and wires. Still, there was something what kept me unsettled. This connection between Luke and Optimus was unhealthy for our leader. The worst thing was that there was no way how to break it and every attempt on doing it would kill both of them.

"So, how's he doing?" I heard Sideswipe's voice as he entered the room in his holoform, "Sideswipe… he's recovering now. I'm doing my best to keep him in warmth but I am starting to doubt…" I said, "Doubt? Doubt about what?" Sideswipe asked and I turned the heater off, looking at Sideswipe, "I doubt that Luke can handle these continuous physical attacks from Decepticons. Also, Decepticons are getting more and more aggressive…" I told Sideswipe but he growled.

"What are you trying to say? Are you suggesting sending Luke elsewhere? Do you want to send him back to his home across the half of planet?! There is nobody who can care about him!" Sideswipe said, "Luke is target of Decepticons for some reason and they are well organized. Sideswipe, really, I don't think we can protect him for eternity." I explained and Sideswipe sighed, "But what do you want to do? Optimus will never allow that." He said and I looked at sleeping Luke, stroking his hair.

Normal POV

Time went around, Luke fully recovered and right in time because it was Christmas! The island was covered in snow and it didn't stop snowing through the day. Lennox, Epps and others were invited for Christmas dinner on the island. Wreckers had their own work around the base and other Autobots spent time in their quarters. Ironhide, Chromia, Sideswipe, Arcee and Lukatron had big family time since that family grew bigger.

"So how's the life going on, Luke?" Epps asked cheerfully by the dinner, "Kind of good. It could have been worse." Luke said, putting on a false smile. Epps chuckled to it, "Good to know you've made yourself a sense of humor!" he said, "And what about you, guys? Did something change after government betrayed us?" Luke asked and Lennox looked at the table.

"Well…" he started and sighed, "The states are in anarchy." Lennox said shortly, "How come?" Luke asked, "Easily. After the government was destabilized by the accident in Pentagon, people stopped trusting them and now there is a demonstration after demonstration. Army can do nothing and police officers can do nothing either and…" Lennox said and his wife Sarah put hand on his shoulder, "Enough of this, dear. It's Christmas. Luke doesn't need to hear all this." She said and smiled at Luke.

Soon, even Ratchet in his holoform along with Sideswipe and the wreckers joined them as well. As the dinner was in progress, Lennox notified on something: "Hey, where is our friend Optimus by the way? I didn't see him just yet." Lennox said, "Optimus is busy right now… I think we shouldn't distur-" Luke got sprayed by Coca-Cola before finishing his sentence. Everybody looked at Topspin's holoform, "Oh sh…" he said and Luke gazed at him, "Luke? Is everything cool?" Ratchet asked him as Luke grabbed the Coca-Cola can and started to shake it wildly.

"I am perfectly fine, Ratchet!" Luke said and as he felt that the can had enough pressure he aimed it at Topspin's holoform and shot at him. Unfortunately, he hit also others, including Epps who smirked in amusement, "Now, it's my turn!" Epps said and the chain reaction started. Everyone was spilling coke all over the other one, "What the hell is happ-" Optimus in his holoform entered the room and he got sprayed as well. In that moment, everyone froze with fear of his reaction, but Optimus only took a can of coke and sprayed Ratchet with it.

Everyone in the dining hall exploded with laugh and so Optimus joined the party as well. The party finished before midnight and Lennox with companions left with their cars through the portal which closed afterwards. Luke went in his room and because he was the only one who wasn't holoform, he had to wash himself from all the mess of coke before it would get sticky. Once he did the shower, he visited Optimus in his office. Optimus helped Luke to get on his desk. However, he looked serious.

"What did you think of the dinner?" Luke asked with smile, "Well… when I came it was more battle than Christmas dinner." Optimus said with slight amusement in his voice, "I admit that it changed to it but… I didn't want a regular dinner. It had to be funnier." Luke smiled, "You've gained self-confidence. That is a great progress we made here. Are you aware of your changes?" Optimus asked, "Changes?" Luke didn't know, "Didn't you notice your body becoming metallic?" Optimus asked and Luke nodded.

"I… I know this." Luke said silently, "You don't have to be like us, if you don't want to." Optimus said, "And what if I want?" Luke asked and Optimus frowned, "Why would I choose to be a normal human again? Being Cybertronian helps me to integrate between you, between Autobots! I don't need to feel like outsider from other Autobots when I can be Cybertronian myself!" Luke explained and Optimus stared at his data pads, "I can perfectly understand, but we don't think you should be Cybertronian…" Optimus said.

"What is the matter? I can be at least somehow helpful than being just a living flesh!" Luke offended, "Don't say that, Luke. Becoming Cybertronian, you are renouncing your humanity. You should appreciate your humanity, your ability to breathe, sleep, eat or feel tired. These attributes are not accessible for Cybertronians. We are only living machines that can think intelligently but we don't feel most of the things you humans do. We learned to adapt to your systems but it's not in our nature to perceive what you can." Optimus said.

"But being human also means to get ill, old and then die… I found happiness once I left my home country. You taught me to trust you and you are taking care about me… I don't want to cause trouble just because of stupid human body…" Luke said, "Luke, I see I can't convince you but please, think about it. Many Autobots think you should reject your new form before it gets permanent. Ratchet can help you to extract the AllSpark shard from your body so it will turn back to normal." Optimus explained.

"Autobots don't agree? And who for example?" Luke asked, "Bumblebee." Optimus answered, "Bee? But Bee is…" Luke wanted to say something but Optimus stopped him, "A kid? I know Bee is the youngest Autobot here, except for the twins. Bumblebee maybe is the youngest one but he was taught how to fight since his younglinghood. He was brought up by me and Ironhide and we understood that this Autobot misses one thing." Optimus said, "What is it?" Luke asked curiously.

"Bumblebee misses peace. He was created in time of war, found in ruins and he was trained to be a good soldier. Practically Bumblebee doesn't know anything else than battles. And that is a life of Cybertronian. It is full of battles for peace and liberty, or battle for tyranny and totality." Optimus explained, "But Bumblebee is so positive! How can he…?" Luke asked, "That's Bumblebee's strange attribute which makes him unique here. He acts like a child but his jokes and mistakes are cheering up the collective which would be depressed without him." Optimus said.

Luke looked down to the table, "Bumblebee thinks that you shouldn't be a Cybertronian. He cried once he found what is happening to you. Bumblebee likes you and he wants to protect you. He wants you to spend happy life without conflicts you would meet if you became Cybertronian." Optimus finished. Luke nodded and the room was silent for a while, "I understand now… ok, Optimus. I will visit Ratchet tomorrow so he can get it off me." Luke said and Optimus smiled, "You're smart boy, you know that?" Optimus said and Luke smiled back, "I know… dad!" he chuckled and Optimus smiled back.

Suddenly, Optimus' eyes brightened up quickly as he saw golden beam flying towards the base, "Optimus?" Luke asked, "Luke! Run!" Optimus said, grabbed Luke and set him down to the ground. The golden beam hit directly at the office of Optimus and caused it to explode. The base shone red with alarm launched. Autobots interrupted their recharge and ran in the main hangar, "Optimus?! What is happening?!" Ironhide ran out of his quarters, "Hide! We're under attack! I have to help Optimus!" Ratchet said and ran to Optimus, "Who is attacking us?!" Sideswipe asked.

"Sideswipe, look!" Ironhide pointed up the glass ceiling and Autobots saw Lockdown's ship above the base, "Lockdown?!" Hound started, "Autobots! You have to protect Luke! Lockdown is here to get him for sure!" Optimus shouted as he tried to find forces to stand up from flames. Lockdown broke the window with his descent on rope and started to shoot Autobots with immobilizing beam, "Autobots, you have something I want…" Lockdown said and Autobots tried to move their limbs unsuccessfully.

Lockdown saw Luke running through so he immobilized him as well, "Not so fast!" Lockdown said and grabbed Luke, then he took the rope, "Sorry for the window. Goodbye…" Lockdown said, pulling himself with Luke up to his ship, "HELP ME!" Luke shouted but it was useless. Autobots could do nothing.


	21. Radical change

Normal POV

Luke was kidnapped by Lockdown to his ship and it left signs on everyone in the base. However, after Lockdown's attack, there was much to fix and so Autobots with help of Dinobots reconstructed the destroyed base. The most destructed parts were the roof and Optimus' office. Because Optimus' office was hit by the missile, Optimus gained major injuries. Ratchet had to put Optimus in stasis in order to repair the damaged parts of Optimus' body. One day, Ironhide entered the medical bay.

"Ratchet? How is his state?" Ironhide asked and Ratchet continued fixing, "I stabilized him. There are still some injuries but mostly on surface of his body." Ratchet said and Ironhide stepped next to him, "What do you think, Ratchet? What will happen to Luke now?" Ironhide asked and Ratchet opened Optimus' spark chamber, "What are you doing?" Ironhide asked more and Ratchet looked at the center of shining spark chamber, "I think we have lost Luke for good, Hide." Ratchet sighed.

"What do you want to say?" Ironhide asked, "We don't know where Luke was taken, our technologies can't locate him and if we have some chance against Decepticons, we can't allow them to kill our leader." Ratchet said and approached his servo to reach for Optimus' spark. All of sudden, Ironhide grabbed Ratchet's servo, "You want to cut that connection between them…" Ironhide asked and Ratchet nodded, "That's insane! You know it means certain death for both of those who carry the connection!" Ironhide said but Ratchet remained calm.

"Ironhide, Luke is lost! We can't do anything to save him! Without Optimus, we don't have any power against Lockdown or Megatron!" Ratchet said, "And you would kill Luke to save Optimus?! What is wrong with you?! I saw how you treated the boy with love! Now you give up on him?!" Ironhide told Ratchet off, "As much as I miss Luke, we can't prefer him to safety of our leader." Ratchet said, "Ratchet! Listen to what you say! Do you think that Optimus would be proud of what you are saying?!" Ironhide glared at him.

Ratchet looked at Optimus' chest and after thinking few minutes he decided to close the spark chamber. Ironhide put his own servo on Ratchet's shoulder, "We will find Luke… now repair Optimus' armor so he can lead." Ironhide said and left Ratchet in medical bay. Meanwhile in lair of Decepticons, Lockdown landed his ship on the rocks and brought Luke in cage in the main cave, "What do you bring us, Lockdown?" Megatron said and looked at the cage, seeing sleeping Luke inside. His eyes widened, "That boy?!" Megatron growled.

"Yes, it's that boy. And now, I want my bounty…" Lockdown muttered. He noticed a bag of his bounty, "You served us well, Lockdown. You deserve the bounty." Sentinel said and stood behind Megatron. Luke's eyes opened and he noticed that he's among Decepticons so he listened to their conversation, "Thank you, Sentinel Prime. Goodbye…" Lockdown said and left. Luke was surprised by the name Lockdown mentioned, "Sentinel Prime?!" Luke thought to his consternation that he has already heard that name before.

"Megatron, take him!" Sentinel ordered and Megatron pulled Luke by his legs out of the cage. Luke stared at the cave full of Decepticons with fear, "We meet again, boy!" Megatron said, "Don't mess around, Megatron! Put him on the magnetic wall!" Sentinel said and Megatron tied Luke to the magnetic wall after Starscream turned it on, "Finally I can see the fleshing my descendant protects so much." The big red Decepticon said while he faced Luke, "You're… you're Sentinel Prime!" Luke asked and Sentinel nodded.

"Clever fleshing you are… I know you are different from other fleshings. Not only by the information about you, but you also contain something special for us. The AllSpark shard!" Sentinel said, "Sentinel… why are you doing this? Why do you cooperate with Decepticons…?" Luke asked, "Because I need to defeat Optimus!" Sentinel said, "What did Optimus ever do to you?!" Luke asked, "Optimus Prime is my student, I am his mentor… I thought he was suitable for being Prime but if he works with fleshings and let them control us, he doesn't deserve that title!" Sentinel grumbled.

"Optimus is a great Prime! He will prove it once he gets here with other Autobots to kick your asses!" Luke shouted. Then he got electrocuted by the wall, "I don't doubt about your predictions, little one. I will help to motivate him." Sentinel said, "And how do you want to do it?" Luke said hoarsely and Sentinel chuckled, "What is so funny…?" Luke asked, "Does your connection with him still work?" Sentinel asked and Luke froze on place. He knew that Sentinel planned torture.

Optimus' POV

I woke up in the bed at medical bay, Ratchet nowhere. I saw each of my Autobots working on the base outside. When I realized what was going on, a deep feeling of sorrow got into my spark. Luke was gone. He was gone and it was my fault that I couldn't secure the base enough from Lockdown. I felt something definitely wasn't right with Luke. Ratchet entered the medical bay and ran to me, trying to lay me down, "You need to rest, Optimus!" He said but I just pushed his servos off of me.

"Ratchet… as Prime I order you to call each Autobot in the hangar, don't forget about Dinobots either… we have to act!" I said, "Optimus but it's too soon to…" Ratchet tried to argue, "There is no time for arguments, Ratchet! Do it!" I said and Ratchet ran to the hangar to call everyone inside. As I tried to stand up on my own feet, I fought the fatigue which wanted me to collapse. I managed to get myself out of the medical bay and stand in front of them. Autobots listened to my speech. Now it was matter of time when we would find Luke!

Normal POV

It has been six months since Luke was kidnapped. Autobots had no clue where to find him even they were spread all over the world. Slowly the hope at base was decreasing, the desperation was increasing but only Optimus tried to keep the hope at base. Meanwhile, Luke was still dealing with Decepticons' torture. For whole six months, Luke was connected to wires providing him rehydration but no food. Luke was supported only with water and his body became anorectic. Ribs were visible through the skin and cheeks were making dimples in his face.

Eyes were bogged down deeper in his skull and while he was tied to the wall, breathing became painful. His body was mostly metallic already due to the AllSpark. "Master?" Megatron asked Sentinel who watched Luke closely, "What is it, Megatron?" Sentinel asked back, "It's been six months… I don't think Optimus will come…" Megatron said and Sentinel came closer to Luke, "Well, boy? Are you still sure about Optimus?" Sentinel asked but Luke remained silent. No answer from him, not even an eye contact. Eyes empty, face empty, full of hopelessness.

Luke's POV

Where is Optimus? Where are Autobots? Where is my hope? I was waiting for Optimus and Autobots for six months. I still convinced Decepticons that they will come, but as the time was running, my efforts and hopes were fading away. I kept telling myself that it will be over and Optimus will show them who's the right Prime. I was still tied to the wall and with some injections and wires connected to my body. I could feel all the energy vaporizing out of me and my body part by part becoming metallic as the AllSpark did that effect.

"Sentinel, be wise. Optimus is not coming and that boy is useless already…" Megatron snorted. Sentinel looked at me, "I guess you are right, Megatron… but before we throw him away, let's just get what belongs to us." Sentinel said and that was something I was afraid of him to say. Sentinel was able to control telekinesis so it was no problem for him to find the shard in my body. He just hovered his hand over me and I could feel how the shard in my body tried to make its way through my tissue, "AAAARGH!" I shouted of pain.

The pain what shard made in my body was impossible and my body reacted to it as well. The same reaction as in Pentagon, my body created energetic beam of light and it sent electromagnetic wave all around.

Ratchet's POV

"Don't give up! We must be clo…" Optimus said but he was interrupted as sudden electric shock ran through his body, "Optimus?!" I ran to Optimus but then I felt my body not listening me. All my body parts started random transformations and I could do nothing, "This feeling…! Not again…!" I said, "Ratchet! Something happened with the shard!" Optimus said. Random transformations stopped as quickly as they started. Ratchet knelt on the ground, "Optimus! Look at the map!" I pointed at the map.

Optimus looked at it and talked through the communicational link, "Autobots! It's time to strike! Open portal heading to the coordinates I will send you! Roll out!" Optimus said.

Normal POV

Each Autobot opened the portal to the battle field. Sentinel had Luke in his grip, "You served your purpose well. Now you're useless…" Sentinel said and threw forceless Luke in back of the cave. Luke lost the shard and so the metallic part of his body reduced. Half of his body was diagonally metallic, the other one remained flesh and the former metallic part left only red tissue, "Sentinel! Autobots are here!" Megatron said and Sentinel followed Megatron outside of the cave. They left Luke lying there on the ground.

Optimus was standing on the other side of gap, "Sentinel!" Optimus shouted, "Optimus! You've decided to come, finally!" Sentinel said, "Where is the boy, Sentinel?! What have you done to him?!" Optimus growled, "I did what I intended to do to bring you here…" Sentinel continued in cold manner. Optimus growled in anger and then put on his battle mask. Optimus jumped over the gap and with his sword he attacked Sentinel who pulled out his blade as well, "Come on, guys! Optimus can't do it alone!"

Ironhide said and jumped over the gap, helping Optimus with getting Megatron away from him. Other Autobots got to the rest of Decepticons trying to handle them, "You don't deserve the Prime title! You're working with fleshings!" Sentinel shouted at Optimus as he was swinging his blade against Optimus' sword. Sentinel kept pushing Optimus backwards and then it came. Optimus fell off the cliff but he was in time to grab the rock to hold himself from falling down. Sentinel kneeled above Optimus, putting blade on the other side of rock.

"Poor Optimus… if I knew you won't be able to beat me, maybe you would have not become Prime. I know what I am talking about. Your soldiers need better and stronger leader, and that is me. Unfortunately for you, I am afraid that you wi-… Ugh!" Sentinel was silenced by Optimus' blade stuck in spark of Sentinel, "Optimus… you…" Sentinel coughed out energon, "Prime who is fond of pact with Decepticons doesn't deserve Prime title. Prime who would let weak one perish is not worth of being Prime! Sentinel Prime, you have been blinded all the time!"

Optimus said and pulled his sword out. Sentinel smiled at Optimus in his last seconds of life and then fell into the abyss of the gap. Optimus watched his fall and then he pulled himself up from the gap. He joined his Autobots and all of them entered the cave full of Decepticons' equipment, "It's so dark in here… but where is Luke?" Chromia asked, "I am right here…" Luke said hoarsely from the deep darkness of the cave, "Luke…?" Arcee asked and Bumblebee turned his reflectors on.

The cave was illuminated and Autobots spotted Luke standing at the end of the cave, "L-Luke…?" Bumblebee stuttered as he saw Luke's state. Luke looked like walking undead corpse with ribs visible through skin and red tissue left after the metal part of his body, "For Primus' sake!" Hound gulped, "Luke, I am so sorry…" Optimus apologized, "Sorry? Sorry for what, Optimus? Sorry for the fact you couldn't defend me?" Luke asked, "We were trying to find you. There were no signs of you… I wish I could have done more that night…"

Optimus regret, "It was six months… six of the most terribly fucked months of my life! I can't believe that I am still standing here and living! Do you understand?!" Luke shouted, "I know, Luke… all that time I was worried about you. I was the only one who was hoping to see you again… please Luke… I promise Decepticons without their leadership will not do anything like this again!" Optimus begged but Luke turned himself to face the rock, "How can I be so sure?! I am not a human, neither Cybertronian… I am just mistake of nature!" Luke complained.

Luke cried from his human eye as the other one was metallic. He didn't pay attention as he felt pair of arms wrapping around his waist. It was Bumblebee, "P-Please… I wish to end this…" Luke begged desperately, collapsing in Bumblebee's embrace.


	22. Silence

Normal POV

Luke was taken back to the base but nothing was normal anymore. Decepticons seemed to flee from Earth which was good. However, after Luke's ordeal which lasted for six months of his life it left sign on his mentality. Since Autobots have arrived to the base, he never smiled again. Luke spent most of time in his room on computer. Optimus had a talk with few of his Autobots in the office. There were Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Chromia, Ironhide and Ratchet. Optimus had speech about situation.

"My dear Autobots, after the events that happened, I need to make review of myself with your help." Optimus said in serious tone, "What do you mean, Optimus?" Bumblebee asked, "I think I have destroyed Luke's entire life…" Optimus said shortly, "Since Luke has arrived, he encountered the worst events with Decepticons and I don't need to mention that he almost died… Autobots… what should I do? I feel that I failed as a creator to the boy…" Optimus asked, "I don't think you did Optimus… we couldn't do anything about Lockdown's immobilizing beam!" Bumblebee said.

"I think the only mistake made was that Decepticons found out that you two are linked to each other. If that was kept in secret, maybe it wouldn't end up this way…" Sideswipe added, "Optimus, I have never seen such care about sentient being like from you about Luke," Chromia said, "Luke probably won't live the same life as before, but we can provide him a good life at least, and you do it the best way you can, Prime!" Ironhide said, "How can you all be so sure? I can feel through the connection the sadness of Luke. He's disappointed in me!" Optimus added.

"Optimus, I know Luke well and he is not one of those who would blame others for his ruined life." Ratchet said, "Ratchet, but you heard what he said in the cave!" Optimus offended, "That was not about you. Optimus, Luke blames himself for all the happenings. He wants to be stronger and useful for us. He hates to be useless. He spends most of his time just in medical bay and why? Because he is human and he knows how forceless he is. He hates this fact and this is what makes him sad." Ratchet explained and Optimus sat behind his desk, sighing.

"You might be right, old friend. And all of you too… I think I can agree with the fact. I saw myself that Luke always wanted to be useful. Thank you all for your support. I will see Luke and try to give him support like you did to me." Optimus smiled slightly and Autobots left the office of his.

Luke's POV

I can't keep on living like this. I don't know what will meet me next time when I wake up. I am just freak who has to parasitize on Cybertronian warriors! What kind of life is this?! It sucks! I don't want to be only cared by alien robots. I want to participate on something instead of causing troubles! I was sitting by my laptop trying to type something on it. Each of my movements hurt me badly, each of my wounds remind me that I am useless here! I am the one who has to scream for help always! My elegy was interrupted as Optimus' holoform entered the room.

"Luke?" Optimus asked and I closed the laptop, trying to stand up, feeling my tissue hurting, "Ugh… yes?" I asked him, "I know you blame yourself for all the events that have happened recently." Optimus said and I sighed, "Optimus, please… I really don't want to talk about this." I said and Optimus sat on my bed, "No, Luke. We have to talk… I can't take this hopeless look in your face since we both share the same feelings, don't we?" Optimus said and I nodded, "Luke, come and sit next to me…" Optimus said and I obeyed sitting by his side.

I could feel that this was one of those 'father and son' moments, except for that Optimus was not my father but I liked him more than my own father, "I have accepted to take care about you, Luke. Every time you have been in problem, I wanted to get you out of it, no matter the cost," Optimus said, "I know, Optimus but I just feel useless… I haven't done anything right in the base." I said, "What are you talking about? Lukatron is here only thanks to you. That's why he has your name only slighty different." He offended and I didn't know what to answer.

"Except for this heroic act, you are friend to us. Autobots will gladly help friends in emergency." Optimus said, "I know I just… ugh…" I wanted to explain it but I couldn't find any suitable words for it. Optimus' holoform smiled and he pulled me to his chest, "Stop talking for once, Luke…" Optimus said and I couldn't hold myself. I felt well for what Optimus told me. This was the second time he made me crying and Optimus' soothing touches only made it harder to stop. After I felt like I cried enough, Optimus let me go.

"Everything will be better, you will see." He smiled and left the room. I hated how Optimus' calm words always hit me right in the heart… Optimus… why did you have to make it even harder for me now?

Ratchet's POV

I was expecting Luke for checkup. The machines were already running and this checkup was oriented to treating the tissue Luke had uncovered. I could've imagined the pain of tissue without skin. However, Luke was already standing in the doorway but I didn't notice that. What I noticed was that the machines were shut down. I wondered what happened and try various things to turn them on. I realized soon that Luke held the electrical plugs in his hand, "That wasn't very funny, Luke… Now plug it back so we can start the checkup." I said, holding the injection.

Luke only walked up to me and handed me some paper, "What is it?" I asked him, "Don't forget to give this to others later." Luke told me. I opened the piece of paper and it was a message. A message that I couldn't believe, "Luke you… you are just joking, right?" I asked Luke with slight nervous smile but Luke's empty look told me that it's serious, "No other checkups are needed anymore…" he said and left. What I just read and heard filled me with such confusion and schism that I froze on place and let the injection needle to fall on the floor.

Normal POV

Everybody thought Luke was asleep as the midnight came but unfortunately for them, Luke was smart and waited long enough for everybody to shut in their recharge mode. Once everybody was asleep, he sneaked out of his room silently and headed towards the door to hangar. Luke was holding a Glock 17 in his right hand and he was at the door to hangar. He pushed the door very slowly to prevent loud sound. The door was opened. Luke went a bit further on the yard and looked at the stars.

"Well… here we go…" Luke said and reloaded the Glock. He put the gun to his head aiming at his forehead. Everything Luke knew was now forgotten because he was standing there with gun fully loaded, holding it firmly with both hands and ready to shoot at any moment. Luke took a deep breath and few tears ran down his face. He was worried if it hurt but he didn't waste all the time thinking. Luke triggered the gun and loud shot sounded with echo. Blood sprayed from Luke's nape all over the hangar door and the boy fell down dead.

Suddenly, sparkling started to cry. Lukatron was observing what Luke did and after he committed suicide, Lukatron started to cry immensely. All Autobots woke up alarmed and they ran to Lukatron. Chromia picked him up, "What is wrong little one? Why are you all red?!" Chromia asked and Ironhide took her aside, "If you want to sleep calmly, don't look out…" Ironhide said. Chromia of course peeked out and her optics widened. She knelt down, holding Lukatron close to her chest, "Luke…" she said and her optics released coolant.

Autobots violently opened the hangar door and Bumblebee picked Luke's dead body up from the puddle of blood. His skull was shattered into bits. Bumblebee carried Luke inside the base and Sideswipe distanced. His Haematophobia attacked him again, "Why buddy? Why didn't you tell me about your problems?" Bumblebee mourned above Luke. He was the first who showed himself to Luke. Now he was gone and everything was "normal" again. Even wreckers seemed to be upset for this.

Next morning, the base was full of silence. No Autobot worked in there, everybody stood in their quarters, holding day of sorrow. Soon all of them met up in the hall, except for Optimus.

Ratchet's final POV

"I was requested by Optimus to stand here in front of you. At first I want to say that Optimus isn't here because he was affected by effects of interrupting the bond between himself and Luke. As you all know, yesterday, shortly after midnight, our friend Luke committed suicide. Each one of you who stand here heard last night the shot of Glock. All of you have come and saw Luke's dead body which is now hidden in the cemetery beneath this base. I have to tell you… I knew about Luke's plan…" I explained.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?!" Arcee shouted, "We could have stopped him! Now he's gone!" Jazz added, "And what would you do? Would you lock the door of his room and make it as a prison? When I looked into those eyes of Luke, they have radically changed. I remember when Luke appeared for the first time. Those eyes were full of goodness and hope for bright future… but yesterday when he came to me, there was nothing but desperation. Luke gave up on life and I knew that with fragile mentality of his we could have done nothing…" I said and sighed.

"Ratchet… why did he come to you in the first place?" Ironhide asked, "Luke was expected for regular checkup. Unfortunately, checkup wasn't on the table. He gave me this…" I said and pulled out the letter I was given before, "What is it?" Drift asked, "A letter. It's for you all. He told me to give you the message…" I said and opened the letter. Then I started reading of it:

 _26\. May 2015_

 _By the time you read these rows, I am already dead. I experienced many tortures from Decepticons for all six months. In this time I could clear my mind and think straight. Then I saw the clarity. I realized my life was just a game. It was a game where I took role of a test subject and I was tested by god if I can handle all the problematic situations that come into my path._

 _I remember all my life since the beginning from my birth to this day. God gave me clear signal to die when I could have a chance. Unfortunately for me, I survived and had to go all the painful way here. I was bullied and rejected by everyone. Government killed the only person who was taking care of me and then I was taken to you, Autobots. I was filled with happiness that somebody will care about me._

 _My wish was fulfilled. The only problem were Decepticons who still attacked me and tried to use me as a bait for Optimus to come and deal with Sentinel. Once I was prisoned in the cave, I got wise and stopped hoping. I decided to commit suicide. The hope is very dangerous thing. It keeps you fighting for something but the result of your effort is always nothing more than disappointment. I had to end this game of my life._

 _I pleased that bastard called God by quitting the game myself. Now he laughs at me from heaven as I burn in hell! I didn't want to fight. I didn't know what to fight for. Everything was too cruel and stressful for me and you couldn't do a babysitter to me, Autobots. You are warriors and you shouldn't be distracted by me. If I can suggest something, forget about me._

 _Don't forget to tell Optimus that I always loved him as my second father. You were great, guys._

 _Luke_

After I finished reading, of course nothing returned to normal. Luke had such a big influence on us that we just couldn't forget about him. Bumblebee took it very bad. He always decided to sleep with his holoform once in a week in Luke's former room just to commemorate him. Optimus recovered slowly and later he was stronger than before, "Optimus? Autobots have detected Decepticons above Australia." I told him, "Tell Grimlock to prepare. We will show them they shouldn't have returned!" Optimus said with pride in his voice.

He was about to leave but I could see his optics have changed. They contained pain and sorrow. No, Optimus haven't forgotten. He will never forget about the boy he used to care about and the one who had to die unnecessarily. If there was something what changed Optimus radically, it was losing his beloved ones. Optimus never smiled again…

The end


	23. Note :: A sequel

Did you like the story? If you did and wish to know what follows next after Luke's death, be sure to read **Bending laws** \- a sequel to **Lifelong cross** and see how lives of Autobots and Decepticons will change in next years.

Link: s/12220151/1/Bending-laws


End file.
